


Today Is Not The Day, But Maybe Tomorrow Is

by LilleyBelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Second Chances, living again, not so much a slow burn, they're kinda already attracted to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 52,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilleyBelle/pseuds/LilleyBelle
Summary: "Life gives you a second chance. It's called tomorrow."





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my second Winterwitch fic. I am totally in love with this pairing and I just want everyone else to be too! LOL Please read and REVIEW! I LOVE hearing from y'all! Mostly, I hope you enjoy reading...

It didn’t matter that he didn’t think he was ready for this. His best friend believed he was so that was good enough for him. He adjusted the watch on his wrist again and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. The black, three piece suit fit him nicely and his longer hair had been slicked back to look presentable. Sliding his hands in his pockets he drifted back in time to what seemed like another world and the image of a young man flashed through his mind. He recognized the man as himself before the war, all carefree, charming and charismatic; all traits that anyone would have used to describe him seventy five years ago. But not now. Now as he stood watching himself in the mirror he could still see the traces of his former self within him, but overall he was a completely different person. He was harder and stronger, toughened by the years he spent unknowingly being the Winter Soldier. He’d seen terrible things and he’d done things that were terrible, all carried out as if he were a puppet on Hydra’s strings. Then again he had been, hadn’t he? And when those strings had been clipped and he’d fallen free from the terrorists that had held him captive for so long, he’d landed and shattered into a million pieces as his mind had slowly become his own again and he came face to face with all that had happened.

He blinked at his reflection in the mirror and the word broken echoed in his mind at that thought. Yes, he was definitely a broken man. It had been a long year and a half since he’d been welcomed into Steve’s little group of heroes, but he’d been working on redeeming himself and becoming someone who could do good, not just kill. Tonight was his first mission in the field that wasn’t a recovery or simple recon job. No, tonight was different, tonight he was a spy, a man playing a part. He’d played the villain for too long now. Tonight he decided, he’d play the hero.

He checked his watch again and turned to exit the room only to be met by slim brunette that had been silently watching him. His eyes widened for only a second as he tried not to show his shock at finding her there without hearing or sensing her arrival. There weren’t many people that could catch him off guard. He’d learned recently that she was one of them.

“Wanda-“ he began, clearing his throat to gather himself, “didn’t see you there. Is everything okay?” He asked attempting to talk to the woman before him.

She continued to watch him silently for a moment before speaking. Watching him had been something she’d taken an interest in recently. She watched how he interacted with others which wasn’t terribly often and normally job related. She watched how he trained and she had to admit he was a very skilled fighter. She had especially begun to watch how his lips quirked up at the corner in the smallest hint of a smile when he thought something was funny or he squinted his eyes and she could see tiny wrinkles when he was listening intently or thinking deeply about something. She looked on now as his eyes held her own and he gave her a small, yet polite smile as he waited for her to speak. Blinking her eyes and turning her gaze from his she finally answered him.

“Steve asked me to see if you are ready, and it appears that you are.”

“Yeah.” He answered. “I was just headin’ out.”

He fiddled with the button of his coat drawing her attention downward. Wanda’s eyes traveled his tall form as she looked him over. _“He really is a –“_

She caught herself a little too late though as she pulled her eyes back up quickly to his face and saw the signs of a smirk across his lips. In all of her observations he had been unaware of her eyes on him but this little slip right here, meant he’d notice from now on if or when she decided to “observe” him again. As her cheeks flushed his little smirk turned into a smug grin that she really wanted to hate but it looked so good on him.

“Shut up Barnes.” She said, moving away from him and back toward the door. “Natasha should be ready soon.” She added as she looked back over her shoulder at the man. She had almost made it to the door when Steve came rushing in.

“Change of plans Buck.”

Both Wanda and Bucky’s faces were puzzled. Surely they weren’t scratching this mission. They’d spent weeks setting this up, researching people and things to make this work. Bucky and Natasha were set to attend a large soiree that some business man was holding that had recently found an unhealthy interest in acquiring and developing certain codes and software that seemed too close to what happened in DC several years ago. They couldn’t risk something like that happening again, so Steve had decided that Bucky and Natasha would go in as a married couple, let Natasha mingle and charm the room, mainly the head honcho all while Bucky checked the man’s office for any leads.

“What’s goin’ on? Don’t tell me we’re-“

“No. We can’t afford not to follow through with tonight. But Natasha isn’t a part of this anymore.” Steve cut in.

“Where is she?” Bucky asked, curious as to how their plan was going to work now.

“Barton called in about ten minutes ago. He’s requested back up and more specifically he’s requested her. She’ leaving on a quinjet within the hour.”

There was a pause in the conversation as Steve let him absorb what he’d just said.

“So how’s tonight gonna work then? I mean I’m charming, but I think they’ll notice if the friendliest guy in the room goes missing.” Bucky questioned. He had no doubt that he could sneak his way in and search the office, but they’d devised this plan so that he would have an extra cover to provide him more time to look for what they needed. Without Natasha there he had no cover and no one to hold the boss’ interest. Natasha was good at holding a man’s interest.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got it figured out.” Steve said with a smile on his face as he turned to look at Wanda.

Bucky’s eyes followed Steve’s line of sight to the woman before them.

“Buck, I’d like you to meet your new wife.”

Wanda’s eyes snapped to Bucky’s. She was going to replace Natasha on this mission? There was no way she was ready for this. What was Steve thinking?

“Wanda, Natasha is waiting for you in your room. She’s going to give you a rundown of everything she had worked out even though you already know the details.” Steve broke her line of concentration.

She blinked a few times before acknowledging him. “Of course.” She said, moving away from the two men. “If you’ll excuse me.” She added. As Wanda neared the door she was stopped by Bucky’s voice calling her name. Turning she saw that same wicked, little grin on his face.

“Guess I’ll see you in a few dear.”

Wanda’s first thought was to march up to him and slap that smug, shit eating smile off his face which was quickly followed by her second thought which was to trace her fingers upon the softness of his lips which were forming said shit eating smile and then place her own upon them. However, knowing she now had a job to do she turned back quickly to the door and once again attempted to exit the room. Stopping just outside the doorway she turned back to the two men and made eye contact with Bucky.

“See you soon darling.” She tossed out the farewell and then disappeared to find Natasha.

Back in the room Steve rubbed his hand through his short hair and turned to look at his friend.

“Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.” He said breaking his friend out of his thoughts. He watched as the smug, enchanting smile faded and a look of curiosity was replaced upon his friend’s face.

“Why’s that?” Bucky asked, puzzled at his friend’s statement. Steve chuckled a bit.

“’cause I think you’re a little too into her.”

Bucky should have known that Steve would call him on it if he noticed it and truth be told he really wasn’t trying to hide it right then.

“And if I am?” He countered, curious as to what he would say.

Steve patted him on the shoulder. “Just finish this mission tonight and save the honeymoon for later, okay?” he said before walking out of the room.

Bucky smiled. This was one mission he was definitely looking forward to finishing.


	2. Chapter 2

“Pull yourself together Maximoff. It’s just a simple mission. You can do this.” Wanda had been attempting to give herself a pep talk in her bathroom as she finished her hair for the evening. Sure she’d been out in the field before, doing surveillance and small stuff, but this, this was infiltration, this was new to her. This whole evening had been designed around Natasha and Bucky’s skills and that was something she just simply didn’t have. Natasha was on a whole other level.

“Wanda-“ Natasha’s voice called from the other room, causing her to pause in her mantra. “You all right in there?” 

Taking a deep breath and glancing at her reflection one last time Wanda gave herself a reassuring look and opened the door to reveal the red headed agent that had grown to be her closest friend aside from Steve. Natasha fixed her with a firm look before her eyes softened in a way that provided Wanda with the support and comfort that she needed to prepare for tonight. 

“You’re hair looks cute.” Natasha offered, noticing the beautiful yet simple chignon that Wanda had twisted her hair into after applying her make-up.   
Wanda gave her a small smile.

“Thanks.” She said, brushing past her to begin looking through the pile of dresses that Natasha had deposited on her bed. She picked each one up and then quickly put it back down. Natasha could clearly see something was bothering the young woman and she had an inkling as to what it was.

“So do you want to talk about what’s got you so nervous or not? I do have a jet waiting.” Natasha spoke up from behind her. Wanda glanced at her friend and adjusted the sash holding her robe together.

“Just the obvious I suppose.” She murmured in response to the question. She heard Natasha scoff loudly and she really thought she could hear her eyes roll along with it. When she turned back around to look at her she hadn’t been wrong. She found Natasha standing, arms crossed, hardened expression and eyebrow raised, silently demanding that she come clean. Wanda sighed and plopped down onto the bed amongst the beautiful gowns. “I’m just not sure about commanding the amount of attention required for tonight to go smoothly. I’ve NEVER done this before and I’m just nervous, okay!” She huffed out at her friend who was still watching her intently. “And then there’s James and I-“ 

“I knew it!” Natasha cut her off, not allowing her to finish. “I knew that this had something to do with that old man.” Wanda looked at Natasha with a mixture of humor and horror.

“And what does that mean?” She asked.

“Wanda, I know you’re young, and I know you’re new to this career, but you are definitely NOT innocent.” Natasha said with a smirk on her lips.   
Wanda couldn’t help but look down and bite her lip, a bit of color coming to her cheeks. 

“I’ve noticed how your eyes seem to follow him recently and I can tell that you’re definitely hot for Barnes.” Natasha said moving to sit beside her on the bed.

Wanda shook her head. “No, that’s not it. I find him interesting. That’s all it is.” She said, even though she wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince it was true, herself or Natasha. She’d readily admit that she was somewhat fascinated by the man. He’d led a complex life, somewhat like her own. You didn’t cross paths with too many ex-Hydra experiments with the types of pasts that they had. They’d had many talks about things that they couldn’t change and how their pasts seemed to still find ways to anchor them down at times, which led to a type of friendship between the two. She could trust him with the shattered pieces of her life that she chose to share with him, just as he could rely on her to keep his broken memories and nightmares safe.

“Wanda?” Natasha prodded her once more.

“We’re friends Nat, nothing more.” Wanda rushed out, all of a sudden heart broken by the words that just left her mouth. The sting of them cut through her just as quickly as the realization that maybe Natasha was on to something here, something that she had been denying about the man that seemed to be occupying her thoughts a great deal lately.   
Natasha could see the torment on her friend’s face. Taking her hand and placing it gently on Wanda’s she gave her hand a small squeeze.

“And nobody said you couldn’t ever be more than that.” Wanda’s eyes snapped toward Natasha’s and she was met with a soft smile and warm, caring eyes. She squeezed Natasha’s hand back as a way of saying thank you and returned the smile as well. “Now for the dress.” Natasha said, breaking up the little heart to heart they were having. “I think I have just the one.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like being nervous before the big test...

Bucky stood in the foyer of the compound waiting for Wanda. It had been nearly an hour since Steve had informed them of the changes about tonight and he’d been patiently waiting for her since Steve left him alone in his room earlier. He took turns pacing and standing, attempting to ease his mind about tonight. He’d been prepared earlier. He knew he could charm and deceive just as easily as Natasha could and he had no doubts in his mind that tonight would run smoothly. But now, with Wanda joining him instead he was not so certain. He knew the woman had her abilities that put her well above the rest of them, but tonight was not about fighting and power. No, tonight was about deception, something he was not quite sure she could handle well at all. He knew he’d have to keep a close eye on her, not that he minded, as well as complete his part of the job.  
Turning away from the stairs he began to pace the length of the room, running through his mission and what to do once he located the office. He’d been entrusted with planting a highly discreet form of spyware on the computer of their target that would keep them informed about his activities in the office. All he needed was for Wanda to keep the man busy long enough for him to get it done.  
Reaching the end of the entryway he spun around to make his way back across the marble floor when he was suddenly frozen by the appearance of Wanda. With wide eyes he took her in, silently admiring the way she looked- stunning.  
The strapless, red dress that Wanda wore fit her perfectly, showing off every dip and curve her body offered. Her thin waist was accented as was the flare to her hips, appealing to his senses even more. The mermaid style dress fanned out around her legs with a small train behind her, but nothing over the top. He knew she was beautiful, but he’d never seen her like this before.  
“James?” Wanda questioned concerned that something about her appearance was amiss. Natasha had assured her that she looked fine just moments ago, but the way he was staring was beginning to make her doubt her friend’s words.  
“Oh…yeah…” He said, shaking himself free of his dazed stupor. He mentally scolded himself to pull it together. He’d seen many a pretty girl in his life. “You look lovely Wanda. Really.” He offered, composing himself and regaining his self-control.  
Wanda dipped her chin slightly to obscure her face. The last thing she needed was to be caught blushing by him after she’d already been seen checking him out earlier.  
“Thank you.” She spoke softly, still nervous to meet his gaze again, yet eager to see what emotion was flitting through those brilliant blue eyes.  
Steeling her courage she decided to meet his eyes, finding herself met with a soft, endearing look that made her heart beat just a little bit faster. Returning it with a hint of a smile she decided that they needed to leave now or her heart just might flutter right out of her chest.  
“Shall we go then?” She asked, motioning to the door.  
Bucky breathed out a small, quiet laugh. “Of course.” He said, extending his arm toward her and leading Wanda to the door and out to the car that had been designated as theirs for the night. He escorted her to the passenger side of the Range Rover and after helping her in and shutting the door he paused at the back of the car to release a shaky breath and utter a quick prayer.  
“Help me.” He whispered, half to himself and half to anyone that was listening. He had already decided that tonight would be challenging at best with a new agent in the field with him, but after seeing her like this- he needed all the help he could get.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The drive to the city had been fairly quiet. After exchanging small talk and a few minor details about their job for tonight, silence had set in and while it was not uncomfortable, Wanda couldn’t help the prickling of her senses as her nerves began to overwhelm her.  
Bucky had taken to filling the silence with the tapping of his fingers attached to his “new” arm that Tony had fitted him with. He had to admit that Stark knew how to design top of the line technology and such. His new appendage not only looked lifelike, but it still provided him with the same if not more strength than his metal one had.  
“Could you stop that?”” Wanda asked him sharply, the hard edge to her voice evident, causing him to quickly cease his actions. Wanda immediately looked apologetic and took a deep breath to steady herself.  
Pulling into the parking garage of the building where the party was located, Bucky quickly parked the car and killed the engine, focusing his attention on the beautiful woman beside him.  
“Hey-“ He said, trying to catch her attention. “You all right Doll?”  
Wanda looked up at him and he could tell she was nervous. If not for the trembling of her hands it was clearly obvious by her uneven breathing.  
“Shit!” He said, taking in her appearance. “Wanda-talk to me.”  
“I, uh-I guess I’m nervous is all James. This is…new to me. I’m just worried I will mess this up for Steve- for you.” She whispered, unable to speak any louder for fear of her voice sounding shaky.  
“Fuck.” He thought to himself. Here they were minutes from walking into a job as undercover agents and she was having a panic attack. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” As much as he wanted to tell her to pull her shit together and get over it and say that Romanoff would NEVER act like this, he couldn’t help but think “fuck” again when he looked into those deep green eyes and saw the concern and worry that had taken root there. Didn’t she know what she was capable of? Didn’t this exquisite creature before him know the full extent of her powers? Maybe she just needed reminding.  
Sighing he gently grasped her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. Wanda seemed to calm down a bit after a minute or two of this physical interaction. He figured now was a good time to verbally address the situation.  
“Wanda, tonight might not be what you’ve been training for, but sometimes you just have to do what needs to be done.”  
She shook her head agreeing with him and released a deep breath. “I know. Steve trusted me enough to give me this assignment, I must see it through.”  
“That a girl.” He said with a smile. “All you have to do is go in there and charm the pants off of ‘em.”  
“Easier said than done. I’m not Natasha, or have you forgotten?” She asked, voice serious, hands still shaking.  
Insecure had never been a word that he would’ve associated Wanda with. She was powerful, tenacious, loyal, and devoted when it came to her fighting abilities and skills. In the training room he’d seen her hand some of the other’s their asses just as much as she’d been handed her own. He knew that she’d worked hard to harness her powers and exert full control over them and that she’d also been trained by Steve and Natasha in hand to hand combat, which she was getting better at every day. Recently he had even begun to practice with her using a gun as a “last resort” resource as she had put it. She was a quick study he’d admit, just like he’d admit that he really enjoyed those hours spent in the shooting range practicing stances and going over procedures and such, but only to himself.  
So it had originally surprised him that someone who possessed all of those skills would feel so apprehensive when it came to this.  
“Shit.” He thought again as the idea that every coin has two sides struck him like lightening. He supposed the flip side to Wanda’s impressive talents in the training room and battle savvy techniques was that outside of her professional life she was really a beautiful, yet quiet young woman who was as close to people as she let them be to her and kept a lot to herself. No wonder she kept comparing herself to Natasha when it came to this. Were they entering a war zone, he was sure she’d have her scarlet powers ready to inflict damage on their enemies. But the fact of the matter was they weren’t. Where they were going would require the use of another set of skills that she was not so certain she possessed.  
Resolving to finish this and make her see her worth he gently slid his finger tips along her cheek till his thumb was left stroking the apple of her cheek. She felt, smooth and warm and he couldn’t help the thoughts darting through his mind right now at the gentlest touch of her skin.  
“No Doll, I haven’t. I know who you are Wanda, and I know you can do this.” His voice was firm-not harsh, but unyielding, there was certainty in his words, certainty in his belief in her.  
“But James, I-“ She began but was quickly stopped by his thumb now resting lightly against her lips, causing her to take a sudden intake of breath. He tenderly smoothed the pad of his thumb across her pink lips relishing in the feel of them until his hand cupped her face.  
“You don’t have to be Natasha tonight. Just be you. You’re charming in your own way-subtle and coy. You can do this, just be you.” He added before reluctantly pulling his hand away from her silken skin.  
Wanda smiled at the man before her. He believed in her. Because of that she thought she could do this.  
“I thought that tonight I was not supposed to be myself?” She asked a bit of mockery in her voice.  
Bucky chuckled as he leaned back to his side of the car. “Maybe just be a little bit of you tonight then, okay?”  
“Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update!! I'm hoping that since I'm on Christmas break I can work on it more! Anyway...I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Oh and I have a tumblr now so check me out. It's really bland and boring right now but I'm trying something new...lol   
> (LilleyBelle)

“You ready for this” Bucky asked from his place beside her.  
Wanda nervously glanced up at him but quickly composed herself. She wouldn’t let the team down. She wouldn’t let him down. “I am.”  
“All right then. Shit-I almost forgot.”   
“What-“ Wanda began, worriedly looking around for something or someone before she felt Bucky gently grasp her hand. “James?” she questioned as he slipped a beautiful silver band set with small diamonds on her ring finger. Raising a perfectly curved brow she looked at him curiously.  
“Well, we are married.” He said, twisting the band a time or two around her finger before releasing her hand.  
Wanda smiled softly. “Yes, but where is yours?” She watched as he reached in his pocket and retrieved another, plain silver band. He was about to place it on his finger when Wanda reached out and tenderly took his large hand in her own and with the other slid the band in place.   
“There.” She said softly, twisting his just as he had done hers a moment ago. “Now we look the part.”   
He couldn’t keep the smile from forming on his face as he held his arm out for her to take and watched as she slipped her hand over his arm.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wanda stood taking it all in. The people, the dresses, the music, the dancing; it was all new to her. She couldn’t help but feel in awe of what was around her. The girl that came with the Avengers from Sokovia several years ago was a far cry from the woman she was today, but that didn’t mean she was still used to all of this glitz and glamour.   
“It’s a little much, no?” She asked, sipping the glass of wine that had been handed to her from one of the many servers circulating around the room.   
“People like them don’t seem to think so.” Bucky was standing close to her-very close, just as he had been since they arrived. Even now as they stood talking there was an intimacy between them. She supposed it was all due to their assignment-appear to be a newlywed couple, attempting to climb the corporate ladder. It would seem odd she thought if there wasn’t some sort of closeness being displayed for others to see. His touches were soft and lingering. He’d rested his hand on her lower back as he guided her around earlier and now as they spoke back and forth he would gently take her hand or reach up and run his fingers across her bare shoulder. He definitely knew what he was doing, Wanda knew that for sure. His loving caresses were stirring feelings inside of her even if they weren’t really for her.   
“People like them?” She questioned, landing back on two feet after having drifted away in the feelings that his hands on her body were causing. “Were you so different from them?”   
“Me?” He blurted out, surprised by her assumption about his past life. He gave her that handsome smile of his, the one that made her breath catch and caused her lips to part in a smile of her own. “I’m afraid not doll. I mean-things weren’t terrible but they definitely weren’t like this.”  
“Oh,” was all she could breathe out, still held captive by his smile. She couldn’t help it. Even as the analogy of the moth to a flame played through her head she could not turn away from his mesmerizing gaze; she the moth and he the flame.   
“Doll?” She heard him calling to her and embarrassment flooded her as she thought of how foolish she must have looked just gazing away at him in a room full of people. She could feel the heat rush into her cheeks and she looked away from his blue eyes out across the room of people dancing and dining. She was in the middle of scolding herself when she felt his hand tenderly cup her cheek, directing her attention back to him. For a long, silent moment the two remained that way watching each other. She could see the worry in his eyes, the concern that something was wrong, and the desire to make whatever it was right again. “Ya, all right doll?”   
Wanda didn’t need her powers to know that what she thought she saw in his eyes was true. He was like an open book and his genuine concern for her in that moment was overwhelming as well as reaffirming. She nodded her answer and watched as a small smile returned to his face. He was about to remove his hand from her porcelain cheek when a rush of bravery streaked through her and she caught his hand in her own, holding it in place against her skin.   
She saw the questioning look in his eye and the slight rise of one eyebrow, but what was even better was the look pure astonishment on his face when she delicately took his hand and pulled it away from her cheek to lightly place her lips to his palm.   
She thought she saw his eyes darken as they widened at the contact of her lips on his skin, and she wondered what would follow, but before either could take another breath they were interrupted.  
“I’ve been making my rounds this evening and I’m afraid that I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting you two.” The tall man said breaking the two spies out of their trance-like state.  
Wanda watched as Bucky cleared his throat and prepared himself to speak with the man before them.   
“I’m sure you’ve had your reasons. It can’t be easy hosting a show like this after all.” Bucky said.  
“Indeed it’s not.” The man said, offering his hand to Bucky and shaking it. “Robert Lewis. And you are?”  
“Cooper Thomas,” he responded and withdrew his hand from the gentleman before him and slipped his arm around Wanda’s lower back, pulling her closer. “This is my wife Amelia.” Her heart fluttered at that term; wife.   
“Well, now I definitely know that I haven’t met you already. Surely I’d remember the most beautiful woman in the room.” His compliment was nice, but fell very short from hearing Bucky call her his wife a minute ago, even if it was all a ruse.  
Wanda beamed at the man before her and gathered both her wits and courage, focusing on every lesson, every tip, and every ounce of coaching that both Steve and Natasha had poured into her. “You’re too kind, Mr. Lewis and it is very nice to meet you. What a lovely evening this has turned out to be.”   
Robert continued to watch her intently, clearly struck by her appearance, but it was a quick glance at Bucky that made her want to burst into laughter. He had obviously never heard her practice speaking without her accent, something that Natasha had been helping her with. She spared her “husband” a quick smile before returning her gaze to Mr. Lewis.  
“Well, thank you Mrs. Thomas and please call me Robert, Mr. Lewis makes me feel old.” He joked with her and she giggled, pulling him in even deeper.   
“It’s Millie, and very well Robert.” She added taking a sip of her wine.   
Robert eyed her over one more time before turning his attention back to Bucky. “Tell me Cooper, who do you work for?”   
Tucking his hands in his pockets Bucky proceeded to make small talk with him. Wanda watched with rapt attention following the conversation and chiming in when necessary or laughing softly at something one of the men said. She had to admit that Bucky played this game well, but then again he’d had lots of practice and ample time to do it in. She supposed that even though Hydra had made him a weapon that his overall charming personality combined well with what was left over from his days as a soldier to make him the perfect spy.  
“Well, I don’t know about your picks in baseball but I certainly applaud your selection in women.” Mr. Lewis stated, turning the topic back to Wanda.   
“She’s quite a woman.” Bucky said, pulling her close once again, causing Wanda to almost fall into his side, blushing as she did.   
She saw the way Mr. Lewis watched her, not predatorily, at least not yet, but intrigued. That was what they wanted after all.  
“Stop it Cooper.” She breathed in mock embarrassment.   
“She’s so modest, this one is.” Bucky said, kissing her softly on her hand.  
“I can see.” Mr. Lewis responded. “I was wondering, Millie if you would share a dance with me?” He asked, extending his hand.   
Wanda smiled softly at the man before her before turning her attention to Bucky who smiled back at her. She didn’t miss the slight squeeze of his hand letting her know that this was it, the moment they’d been waiting for.   
“Go, enjoy yourself.” He said as he released her hand and allowed Robert Lewis to lead her toward the dancing crowd. He watched for a moment longer and didn’t miss the way Wanda looked back over her shoulder at him before turning back to her dance partner. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t wish he were the one out there with her, holding her close and feeling her soft body against his own. He smiled as he watched her now, a red rose amongst a world full of thorns as she made her way to the dance floor. However his smile faded as he glimpsed the man she was with and the way he was looking at her, as if she was something to be conquered, something to be won. It burned him inside for anyone to think of her that way, as if she were only skin deep. He knew there was more to her than that. He knew there was so much more and even more that he hadn’t yet been privileged to glimpse at yet.   
Shaking his frown away his smile returned as he moved to exit the party and complete his task for the night. This smile was different though, for in it there was no fondness or feelings of care or support. This smile was unkind, because that bastard didn’t know just who he was dealing with, but if he hurt Wanda, he certainly would find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens... (Sorry for that!) Hope you enjoy!

“Are you enjoying yourself this evening, Amelia?”   
Wanda tried to relax as she was led around the floor by the man they were sent to investigate. The original feelings of nervousness had rushed back into her at now being alone with the man since Bucky had presumably left the room to cover his end of the assignment. As soon as Robert Lewis had placed his hand on her waist and pulled her close she had automatically tensed, being held so intimately by a man she didn’t know. As he continued to spin them around the thought crossed her mind that she’d much prefer her partner for the night to be the one holding her now-surely James remembered how to dance even after all these years. A soft smile graced her lips as she thought about him and their shared moment before they were interrupted. What would he have done? What would she have done? Would there ever be a chance for another? All of those thoughts swimming through her head, keeping her mind from what she was supposed to be doing-distracting the man that was attempting to speak with her.  
“Oh, yes!” She gushed, apologetically in her fake voice. “Forgive me, I’ve just had so much on my mind. This evening has been wonderful! You certainly know how to throw a party!” She gave him a showy smile.  
She watched as he grinned back at her. She had to admit the man before her, even though he was at least twenty years older than her, was very attractive. His dark hair was dusted with gray here and there which only added to his charm. His eyes were dark brown, but very inviting and his smile was nice. He was handsome indeed.  
“I’m pleased that you’re enjoying yourself.” He responded and she felt his hold on her waist tighten, pulling her closer into him. Wanda pretended not to be offended, instead feeding into it and channeling her inner Natasha. “Tell me, what is it you do?”   
She blinked up at the man and met his brown gaze which was watching her intently. “I used to manage an art gallery downtown, but Cooper wanted me to quit working when we married. I miss it sometimes but we all have to make sacrifices.” She sighed after her last statement and the smile that had been present before fell to a solemn look on her beautiful face.   
The man she was dancing with took notice instantly. “Perhaps you need some air?” He asked politely and as she nodded her assent he offered her his arm and led her from the crowded room to an empty balcony.   
The evening air was warm on her skin and she watched as the city around them twinkled with flashing lights. The sound of the music was softly flowing out through the open doors.   
Once outside, Robert had taken her hand from his arm and pulled her back close to him. She watched and waited for what he would do next. She knew that with every touch of his hand to her shoulder or the brush of a finger across her cheek he was trying to win her over. He wanted something from her, something that she had been sure of from the very beginning of their brief time together.   
“And what sacrifices has your husband made my dear? Clearly you enjoyed your job or you wouldn’t look so regretful at having to leave it.”   
“Oh Cooper!” She exclaimed, working herself up. “He…he…he just wants what’s best for me. He wants to take care of me. He wants to be the one to give me what I want.” Wanda was somewhat proud of herself. She thought she sounded way better than some of those daytime television actresses that she sometimes glimpsed at.   
“Does he?” Robert countered, catching her somewhat off guard as he moved into her personal space even more. She gasped at the intrusion and was knocked off balance before his arms wrapped around her. She was held firmly to the man, one arm around her and placed tightly on the small of her back while the other gently grasped her chin, holding her gaze to his own. “Does he give you what you want?”  
This man was incredibly close to her now. She could feel his breath on her lips and the look in his eyes was akin to something fierce. She could feel his desire right now and although she wanted to send him flying to the other side of the balcony the logical part of her told her not to or everything Steve and the team had worked toward would be ruined.  
“I don’t under-“ she began before she was cut off by his lips crashing into hers. Eyes widening on contact she stood frozen for a moment before she finally allowed herself to put her hands on his chest, neither pushing him away or holding him close, just making a connection which she needed him to believe. Feeling him pull her even closer she knew it must have worked as she allowed him to continue to kiss her.   
After a moment longer she pulled back, tipping her head to the side which only encouraged him to place kisses along the smooth column of her neck.  
“Mr. Lewis….Robert…stop. I can’t do this!” She gasped out as she felt his hand slide further down her back.   
“And why’s that?” he asked between kisses.   
“My husband- I…” she began, but instead of being cut off by Robert’s kisses again it was the sound of an all too familiar voice.  
“Amelia.” Bucky called out from the doorway, causing Robert to cease his actions and Wanda to blush in embarrassment.   
She watched as he stood there, eyes all cold and steely, not like they were earlier. His fists were clenched tightly as if he wanted to throttle the man before her.   
“Cooper, I can-“  
“We’re leaving Amelia.” He spoke again, voice firm and unyielding. When she made no motion to move he addressed her again. “NOW!” That jolted her from her spot behind Robert, and without sparing the man a second glance she was across the balcony and being pulled away by Bucky who was still radiating waves of discontent and anger.   
The ride in the elevator was quiet, eerily so. She at least expected some sort of comment on their assignment but instead she got nothing. Once they were both in the car and he had navigated their way out of the city Wanda felt it was an appropriate time to break the silence that had settled over them.  
“Were you able to-“   
“It’s done.” He responded before she could finish. His voice was hard and his words clipped.   
“That’s good.” She offered but received nothing in return. She could still feel the traces of irritation and resentment that had been present as they left the building, but she was unsure as to why he felt that way if their mission was a success. Why would he be mad if he was able to get the job done? If things had gone smoothly on his end then maybe his anger derived from something she did.  
“James-“ she began tentatively as they pulled into the enclosed area where cars were kept at the compound. “Did I do something wrong?”   
She watched as he turned the key, killing the engine. He took a deep breath before looking at her. His eyes weren’t as stormy as they had been out on the balcony, but they still were not their normal brilliant blue.   
“Are you mad at me?” She asked again, this time softer, almost like a whisper, as if she was scared to hear his answer.  
Her heart felt like it would hammer right out of her chest when he finally spoke. “No Doll, I’m not mad at you.” Her heart felt lighter but it was short lived as he moved to exit the car. She turned to get her door when it opened and he offered her his hand. Taking it she allowed him to help her out before releasing his grasp and turning to enter the compound.   
She followed him in where they were met by Steve, tablet in hand as he went over what appeared to be data-probably from the program Bucky had implanted on Mr. Lewis’ computer.  
“So everything went off without a hitch I see?” Steve questioned, shooting Wanda a grin. She could tell he was both pleased and proud that she had been able to pull off her part of the assignment. To be honest she was proud of herself too. She just thought James would be as well. Before she could say anything though, the object of her thoughts beat her to it.  
“Yeah, got you another first rate actress on your payroll there Steve.” His voice was empty, no traces of emotion. His eyes turned quickly to hers before he left the room in a flash, leaving Steve standing there watching her as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah....we'll definitely be finding out what has crawled up his ass and died very soon!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now....

The loud thud of fists hitting leather echoed throughout the gym.  
Anger. Thud.  
Longing. Thud.  
Regret. Thud.  
He was filled with emotions that were rattling around inside of him looking for a way out, and he being who he is decided that punching them away would probably be his best bet.  
He’d been in a sour mood since meeting back up with Wanda earlier, and although their mission could be counted a success he still wasn’t pleased with how it played out. He had no trouble in getting into Mr. Lewis’ office and downloading the spyware onto his computer that would keep them informed of his daily operations. In fact, it had taken hardly no effort at all to break into the room and he’d felt somewhat disappointed that there was no need for him to use any of his other skills or abilities. Once the program was in place he’d removed the flash drive and slid it back in his pocket for safe keeping as he exited the office just as stealthily as he had entered, with one thing on his mind-finding Wanda.  
He’d hated leaving her with that man. He could tell from the moment that Robert Lewis had approached them that he fancied Wanda. The way he looked at her was like a hungry animal waiting to pounce. He couldn’t really blame him though he supposed. Had it not been for his interruption, Bucky wasn’t so sure that he wouldn’t have done the same thing.  
Thinking back to that moment where Wanda had pressed her lips softly to his open palm and fixed her beautiful green eyes on him had his heart pumping faster and his fists hitting the brown leather bag harder and quicker. Her lips had been soft and warm and even though it was only a kiss to his hand it left him tingling all over and desiring more-so much more that once he wrapped up his end of the job for the night he found himself rushing to rejoin her and maybe even show her a thing or two on the dance floor, that is if he could remember enough from his youth. Entering the party again he searched the dance floor only to find neither Wanda nor Robert were there. He quickly scanned the room, looking for any sign of the beauty in the red dress only to catch a glimpse of her on the balcony. With determined steps he neared the open doors only to stop just outside of them when he was shocked by what was happening right in front of him.  
The thought of Wanda kissing that man burned him deeply. A rage began to brew in him unlike any he’d experienced in a long time and he couldn’t understand why. All he knew was that it made him want to pummel that wealthy son of a bitch into the ground. He’d called out to her not long after that, unable to continue to witness what was happening and knowing that their job there was done and rushed her out of there as quickly as he could.  
He knew he’d been unfair to her after that. She hadn’t deserved his raw and uneven temper that evening, but she was there and she’d been the one to catch it. He knew he’d hurt her-deeply. She’d gone above and beyond her training thus far to help him out and how did he thank her-by throwing a temper tantrum because he had to watch some punk kiss his gir-  
“Ya know, some people are tryin’ to sleep around here.”  
Bucky’s hands ceased their strikes immediately at the sound of Steve’s voice. He turned his sweat soaked body toward the man standing behind him, calm and cool as ever.  
“Yeah-sorry. Just needed to work some things out.” Bucky responded, side stepping Steve and walking to a bench where he began unwrapping his hands.  
“Clearly.”  
Bucky could hear the sardonic undertones in that one word loud and clear. Throwing the bandages down he turned to face his friend again. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah, you jerk. So you wanna tell me what this is about? The mission was a success.”  
“It was.” Bucky reiterated.  
“Then do ya mind telling me why Wanda ran off to her room in tears after you stormed away earlier?”  
“Shit, Steve. Was she really?” Bucky asked, running his hand threw his damp hair. He hadn’t meant to hurt her but deep down he knew that he had.  
“Yeah, and I want to know why?” Steve repeated, crossing his arms over his chest with a stern look on his face.  
Bucky knew that Steve and Wanda were close. There were times he thought that maybe, just maybe there was something going on between them, but lately the more time he spent with Wanda, he saw that Steve had become somewhat of a brother to her, someone she could trust wholly. He had initially felt a bit jealous at the closeness between the two of them, but after a few of their “late night meetings” discussing their past traumas and their dreams for the future he had begun to realize that there was no need to be jealous of their relationship because he was forming one with her on his own that was founded and rooted in something else-hope.  
“Buck?”  
“She was amazing tonight Steve-all subtle and coy, ya know how she is. She had that bastard eating out of the palm of her hand.”  
She’d nearly had him that way too.  
“The way she played him, Natasha would have cried.” He smirked as he recalled her speaking with Lewis. “Oh and that fake voice of hers-how long has she been practicing that, because it was good.”  
Bucky couldn’t see the smile that was now beaming on his face but Steve could and it warmed his heart to see that his best friend that had lost so much and fought so hard still had a heart of his own that wasn’t all stone and ice. He could see it on his face and hear it in his words as he spoke about Wanda-he cared about her.  
“I am proud of her. She’s been working so hard-tonight was a big deal for her.”  
“Yeah, and she nailed it.” Bucky responded.  
“Did you tell her that?”  
“What?” Bucky asked confused.  
“You heard me.” Steve said moving to sit on the bench.  
Bucky shamefully looked away as he remembered how he had treated her earlier. He’d been too mad about that man touching her, holding her, kissing her to even think straight and poor Wanda had suffered for it.  
“No.” He eased himself down on the bench beside Steve. “No. I didn’t tell her. If anything I showed her how displeased I was with her tonight.”  
“Buck?” Steve questioned, not liking how his friend sounded. “What happened?”  
Bucky shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face. He regretted every moment of their time together since leaving that party. If there was one thing he could do it would be to go back and never make her feel that way.  
“I found her kissing our mark.” Bucky breathed out.  
“And?”  
“And I didn’t like it.” Bucky responded, head in his hands.  
“Buck she was just doing her job.”  
“Don’t you think I know that?” Bucky said, jumping to his feet and pacing. “I’ve told myself that a million times tonight. I know its what Natasha would have done or anyone else, but when I saw that fucker with his hands on her, touching her like he knew her, kissing her like that, I just snapped, okay?”  
“Okay.” Steve whispered from his seat.  
There was a long moment of silence as Bucky continued to pace, heart racing and adrenaline rushing through him. “The thing is I don’t even know why.” He stopped his pacing.  
Steve smirked and rose from his seat on the bench. “Yeah, I think you do.”  
Bucky stood, blood thundering through his veins and eyes wide as the pieces that he’d kept scattered around throughout his mind began to click together and fall into place. Swallowing hard he knew Steve was right, and God how he hated that. He had feelings for the delicate creature that was Wanda and now he understood that green haze that had overcome him earlier, how the need to protect her and keep her for himself overwhelmed him, how he wanted her-every part of her.  
He was falling in love with her.  
“Yeah-I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there-the stick up his ass is out and now he can man up and do something about it...
> 
> thanks for reading!!!! Hopefully another chapter will be up soon!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of sorts and some shit that follows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! :)

The kitchen was cold and empty-exactly how she felt right now. Placing a kettle of water on the stove to heat she grabbed a mug from the cabinet and the other things she needed to make herself a cup of tea. She navigated her way around the dark kitchen, not wanting to risk disturbing anyone with the light, and took a seat on a stool. With her head propped against her fist she couldn’t help but think back to what occurred tonight. She’d spent the last few hours either crying or over thinking about what had happened tonight, that was after she of course showered and washed the remnants of Robert Lewis off of her. The thought of him touching her made her shiver as a wave of nausea passed through her. She’d only allowed him to kiss her because she was there to distract him and that seemed like an appropriate way to do it. Had she of known the fallout she would face from Bucky for it though she may have chosen differently.   
He was disgusted with her-just the way he looked at her was enough proof of that. Her decision had seemingly caused a huge rift between the two of them and she wanted more than anything to just bend reality and alter that one little piece from tonight. Especially after sharing that one beautiful moment with him, however brief it may have been. The night had been full of potential and she had blown it, or at least that was how she felt from his reaction to her stunt.  
“идиот” She chided herself.  
“Hey-“ a voice called from the doorway, “why are ya callin’ me an idiot?”  
She jumped, startled at the sound of his voice in the dark kitchen. She hadn’t even sensed anyone near in the area, much less him. She guessed she must have been too consumed by her thoughts about him and their mission. She turned quickly to face the man who was moving toward the refrigerator. Wanda watched as he grabbed a bottle of water.  
“It was not directed at you James.” She softly admitted.   
He turned to face her fully. She could tell that he had been to the gym. His shirt was drenched and his hair was damp with small strands stuck here and there. She could even make out the faint bruising that crossed his knuckles-he must have gotten some hard hits in.  
“Yeah, well it should have been.”   
She gazed at him, eyes wide and mouth open, confusion evident on her face. What was he talking about?  
He moved across the room to sit beside her and as he settled next to her she couldn’t help the way her heart moved up to settle in her throat or the way the butterflies that had always fluttered around her stomach seemed to fly at a more rapid pace.   
“I’m sorry?” She finally said, asking for clarification at what he said.   
“No Wanda, I am.” He admitted, sitting his water down and turning to look at her. “I acted like an ass tonight and I had no right or reason to.”   
Her eyes widened again and she fumbled for words to say. “But I…my part of the…I messed it all up didn’t I?”   
He could see the fear on her beautiful face and he cursed himself again for putting it there in the first place. “No Doll, you didn’t mess anything up. In fact-“ he began, that playful tone entering his voice as his signature smirk stretched across his lips, “you were wonderful tonight. Romanoff herself couldn’t have done better.”   
His compliment had her speechless. He thought she had done well. He wasn’t disappointed in her. He was-   
“I don’t understand then.” She asked, blinking in disbelief and shaking her head, brown waves cascading around her as she did so. “Then why were you so upset earlier. I’ve spent all night trying to figure out what I did wrong and why you were so frustrated with me.”  
Now it was his turn to be speechless, or at least momentarily. He knew he owed her an explanation and he was going to give her one-the real one.  
“Wanda, I’m sorry for how I treated you earlier. I was frustrated, but never at you Doll, please know that.” There was a pleading tone to his voice, one she couldn’t ignore.  
“I believe you James, but if not with me then what?” She questioned again.   
He let a small chuckle out before he shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, pushing it out of his face and meeting her eyes. “Robert Lewis.”  
Wanda looked at him, puzzled by his answer. “I thought everything went well on your end? Was there a glitch in the software? Were you not able to get-“   
“It wasn’t anything like that Wanda.” He cut her off, stopping her mid sentence. “I was jealous Wanda.”  
He felt lighter at admitting that but he knew there was more he needed to say. He chanced a peek at her and was met by an adorably confused face yet again as she tried to piece together what he was saying. To have the abilities she possessed she certainly was having a hard time putting it all together. Then again he knew she refused to use any of her powers on or against any of them and he respected her for that.  
“James,” she finally began. “Why would you be jealous of that arrogant prick? What could he possibly have that you’d ever want?” Her words were caring and comforting, a friend trying to reassure another that they had no reason to feel the way they did. She offered him a small smile, a way of showing him that she was sincere. God how she made him feel. Even right now as he sat here trying to tell her that he was jealous of another man over her his heart was swelling with love for her. He had to say something-the way she was looking at him deemed it necessary.  
“He had you.”   
There was silence. Empty, unbroken silence. In that silence he watched as her smile slowly slipped away and was replaced with a look of absolute shock.   
“Doll-“ he began, needing to continue, “did you-“  
He was stopped short by her hand in the air and for a minute a part of him thought a red mist would leave her finger tips and fling him across the room for being so stupid. Instead, her hand moved down to cover her heart, a telltale sign that she was attempting to steady herself. It was undetermined yet if that was a good sign or not.  
“James….I…” she was shaking her head back and forth. She was confused. She was scared. She was a wild mix of many things in this moment and she felt as though she might drown as they swirled through her mind.  
Seeing her struggle to make sense of what he’d said he decided to rescue her. He stood abruptly from his spot on the stool, causing a loud screech to echo through the kitchen. He extended his hand toward her and waited until she gently placed her smaller hand in his and allowed him to pull her up. He refused to let go of her even after they stood face to face, racing heart to racing heart.   
“Wanda I’ve cared about you for a long time. We’re kinda the same you and me. Ever since I got here you’ve treated me fairly and refused to be scared of me and I’ve always respected you for that.”  
She was trembling in his arms now.  
“Even when we became friends you were always a quiet voice to give me the strength I needed to try and find hope, something I’ve tried to pay back to you in full.”  
She pulled that bottom lip between her teeth.   
“And tonight when that bastard had his hands on you and he-“ he had to choke back the rage that the thought of Robert Lewis kissing her brought on, “when he kissed you, I just…I just-“   
“You just what James?” She asked, giving him the courage to continue.   
He looked into her green eyes and knew he had to keep going. “I wanted it to be me that was holding you like that, kissing you like that. I want it to be me.”   
He had moved incredibly close to her during his confession and although she noticed how close he was to her right now she could care less. The only thought racing through her mind was why there was still space between them at all.  
Before either of them could move any further the shrill hiss of a kettle calling rang out startling both Wanda and Bucky.   
“Fuck.” She muttered as she moved away from him to turn the burner off and remove the pot from the heat. Turning back she saw that he was in his same spot watching her intently with a ravenous look in his eyes. She thought she’d never seen something more dangerous and desirous than how he looked right this minute. She still couldn’t believe what he had just told her-he wanted her.   
“James I-“  
“Hey, Barnes!”   
Both Wanda and Bucky’s heads snapped toward the direction of the door at the sound of Sam’s voice. The man had terrible timing.  
“Not now Wilson.” Bucky fired back, pissed at the interruption. He’d expressed his feelings to her and right when she was about to respond Sam had to pop up and ruin everything.  
“Sorry man, but Rogers needs you. Barton used another lifeline, phoning a friend again.” Sam said, letting him know that the one man mission that had just recently turned into a two man job was now very likely becoming a three man job.   
Glancing back at Wanda he was met with a look of understanding. She knew what this job meant and she held it in high regards.   
“All right Sam, I’m coming.” He said, moving to follow him out of the kitchen. He was stopped just short of the door by the sound of her voice.  
“James.” His name sounded desperate coming from her lips. Turning to face her he watched as she warred with her words before finally finding the right ones.  
“I want it to be you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting isn't so bad....unless you're the one waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying this so much!! I hope you are too! Let me know what you think!!

Two days. Two terribly long days filled with forty eight hours of pure, agonizing torture. Wanda had always considered herself a patient person. She grew up an orphan on the streets in the middle of a rebellion and a war. You kind of learned how to go without things and wait your turn in situations like that. But the last two days-well she was slowly learning that there were limits to her patience.   
That’s how long it had been since Bucky had left to aid Natasha and Clint on an operation dealing with some very important stolen artifacts that had gone missing. She wasn’t concerned for their safety, because if anyone was in any danger it certainly wasn’t any of them. What gnawed at her was how they had left things before he rushed out of the kitchen to catch up with Sam and Steve.   
She knew they had a duty to their job and that was not something she would ever ask him to compromise, even for her, although she had the tiniest suspicion that he would without a second thought. She smiled at that thought, because she was pretty sure she’d do the same for him.   
“Ahhh.” She sighed moving from her spot by the window to sit on the couch.  
“Maximoff-you all right?”   
Turning toward the voice that came from behind her, Wanda smiled in greeting to Sam. Even though he’d interrupted them the other night Sam was still a friend and someone she enjoyed being around.   
“A bit restless I suppose.” She answered as he sat beside her, propping his feet up on the coffee table.   
“Yeah, I’ve noticed. Cap has too.” He stated. “What’s that about?”  
Turning her face away from him she was unsure if she should say anything about what had almost happened between her and Bucky the other night. On one hand, nothing had happened since he had busted in the kitchen before Bucky could even kiss her, but then again on the other so much more had transpired between them in their conversation-things that were deep and to her life-changing.   
“It’s about Barnes isn’t it?” He questioned, shocking her. He took in her widened eyes and the blush spreading across her cheeks. “Man,” Sam fist pumped the air one big time, “I knew it!”   
Wanda gave him a discerning look as she narrowed her eyes at him.   
“So what, are you two like a thing? Hookin’ up? I mean it’s okay if you are. Lots of people-“  
“Oh my God Sam! Stop it!” She said, punching the man in the shoulder causing him to laugh. She couldn’t help but grin before bursting into laughter right along with him.   
“Naw, but seriously Wanda. You and Bucky? Is this for real?” Sam asked after they both calmed down a bit.   
Her cheeks were still warm from both the embarrassment of being discovered so easily and the laughter. Her smile was soft and her eyes warm as she thought about Sam’s question.   
“It is all so new Sam, but I certainly hope it is.”   
Sam grinned at her while nodding his head. “All right then.” He raised his hand and offered his fist to her.  
Wanda beamed back at him. “All right.” She added before bumping her fist against his and spending the rest of the afternoon watching television and chatting with a good friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brazil had been hot. The assignment had been problematic. His team was tired.   
And Bucky? Bucky was ready to go the hell home.  
Sitting at the back of the jet by himself he closed his eyes to think back on what had happened recently. The last two days had been what he’d considered cruel and unusual punishment. He missed her-missed everything about her; the way her hair fanned out around her as she moved or her eyes widened when she was interested in what someone was saying. Hell, he missed her laugh and the way her voice sounded saying his name. He really missed the way those skirts she liked to wear swished around her thighs when she walked and how her beautiful long legs looked even more beautiful and even longer when she wore those skirts that she was so fond of.   
“I’m whipped already.” He breathed, opening his eyes and jumping a bit to find that he was no longer alone, but sitting directly across from Natasha who looked at him curiously; one perfectly curved eyebrow raised as if in question while a sly little smirk was plastered across her lips.   
“Romanoff.”   
“Barnes.” She added in that knowing voice of hers.   
He narrowed his eyes at her a bit, not out of anger but in confusion. Although he and Natasha weren’t the best of friends they lived comfortably around each other. They’d never be the type of friends that him and Wanda were or definitely never like him and Steve, but they existed peacefully and worked to uphold the greater good. It was unusual for her to randomly appear before him, clearly with something on her mind and he was curious as to what he owed the honor of her wanting to speak with him.  
“Got something on your mind there Nat?” For a minute he was unsure if she would even say anything.  
“As a matter of fact I do. I want to know about your intentions toward Wanda.” She spoke evenly and her voice was firm, like that of a parent looking after her kid.   
“You want to what?” Bucky spat back at her, blindsided by the direction this whole situation had taken.  
Natasha tilted her head before speaking again and offered him a brief-very brief smile.   
“I- I mean we,” she rephrased glancing quickly toward the cockpit where Clint was manning the jet and back at Bucky, “We, want to know what your intentions are with Wanda?”  
Great now it was BOTH of them. First Steve, now Natasha and Clint? He wondered if anyone else would want to question him about a relationship that hadn’t even been discussed yet. Maybe when he got back to the base he should hold a public forum just so everyone would have a chance to ask him about it.  
“I…uh…Nat where is this coming from and why are you so curious?” He finally asked, gaining some semblance of confidence at her random questioning.  
“We care about her Bucky. She’s, she’s my friend and Clint thinks of her like one of his own. She’s new to this world that we’ve lived in so long and as someone who never had a chance at a normal life-“ She had to stop for a moment to gather her thoughts and calm her emotions as she thought back to the Red Room where she was raised and trained to be the lethal widow that she was today. “We know normal is never going to be attainable for her, just like it isn’t for the rest of us, but she deserves something good. That’s all we want for her.”   
Natasha finished and sat back, spine still straight and hands on her knees, but when he looked at her eyes he saw a softness there that he hadn’t glimpsed before. He understood that she cared for Wanda-how could anyone not. Despite her struggles early on in life and the trials that becoming an enhanced human entailed she was a remarkable woman. And Natasha was right-she deserved something good.  
“That’s all I want too Nat. I want her to be happy, and if she’s willing I’m gonna do everything I can to make sure she is.”   
The two ex-assassins sat there each eyeing the other. In that small but critical moment, something passed between the two, an unspoken agreement of some sort, each letting the other know that what had been spoken here was true.   
Natasha blinked breaking eye contact with Bucky and stood from her seat. Before she reached the cockpit though, she turned to address the soldier once more.   
“And Bucky?” she called out over her shoulder.  
“Yeah?”  
“See that you do. I’d hate for Clint to shoot you.” And with that she disappeared to the front of the jet, leaving Bucky with a smile on his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wanda had gotten out of the shower when her phone chirped, alerting her to an incoming call. Sitting down on her bed with a large white towel wrapped snugly around her, she gently took the phone in her hand and swiped to answer the call.   
“Hello.” She said in greeting.  
“Hey, Doll. It’s me.”  
Wanda couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face at hearing his voice. “James!” She gasped into the phone. “I thought you were on assignment?”  
The sound of his laughter flowed through the phone and she could envision just how he looked.   
“We’re actually on the way back now. Shouldn’t be long, maybe an hour at the most.”  
“Really?” She asked, desperate and impatient to see him face to face again, yet suddenly scared for what might happen once they were.  
“Yeah. Look, I was hoping I could see you later.”   
Wanda thought if it were possible she would have melted right there on the floor into a puddle of scarlet at how her powers flared from her excitement at hearing him say that. “You were?” She finally responded.  
“Of course Doll. I think we left some things unfinished the other night, and I don’t know about you, but I’ve had a-“ she heard him cough through the phone as if clearing this throat, “a, uh hard time thinking about anything else.”  
Nope, she had been wrong. This would have been the moment that she’d melt. Hearing him talk about how he’d been unable to get her off of his mind and alluding to what he wanted to do-yes, this would definitely be the moment to melt.   
“Wanda? Ya still there Doll” She heard him ask as she gathered herself.  
“Hmm? Oh yes, yes I’m here. Later is fine. Should I meet you or-“  
“I’ll come find you after I take care of a few things.”   
“A…all right.” She managed to stammer out.   
“And Wanda-“ he began.  
“Yes, James?” She breathed softly.  
“I’ve missed you.”   
And after that-after uttering those words so softly the line went dead. Pulling her phone away from her ear and glancing at it to make sure he’d really disconnected she could see her reflection in the clean, black screen of the phone, and she’d have to admit, she looked pretty damn happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you sat down next to me and I think I forgot how to breath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! Let me know how its going.
> 
> Oh and I have a tumblr now...its kinda boring because I'm new to the whole tumblr world but check me out if you want too...
> 
> LilleyBelle

The sun had begun to set and as she sat at the table facing the wall of glass she found herself focused more on the beautiful descent of the star than the computer that was in front of her. After finally calming herself enough from her conversation with James she’d dressed and decided to wait in a “public” location, hoping that maybe if she were in plain sight it wouldn’t take him long to find her and that she might also be distracted by any of the regular occurrences that took place in their common living area.  
However, the compound seemed lifeless and she was left to entertain herself with the internet and her most current playlist. She tore her eyes away from the now darkened sky and glanced to her computer, logging out and shutting the device and removing the buds from her ears that only seconds before music had been flowing from.  
Inhaling deeply she placed them atop her computer and lifted her eyes back to the window before her only to be startled by what she saw in its reflection.  
“James!” she all but gasped, turning sharply to see the man standing behind her with a broad smile on his face.  
“Didn’t mean to startle you.” He said, eyes shining brightly at her.  
Wanda shook her head and stood from her seat. It didn’t go unnoticed the way his eyes traveled down her body and back up again taking all of her in.  
“You look nice.” His eyes met hers now and his tone was light yet firm, caring and serious. “Then again you always do.”  
Wanda blushed at his compliment. It wasn’t anything that he hadn’t told her before, but this time his words held a different meaning. This time she knew he felt differently toward her. This time she felt differently toward him. She’d tried not to put too much thought into her choice of attire after getting off the phone with him earlier. It’s not like they were going on a date. But then she hadn’t wanted to have another conversation with him in her pajamas either, so she’d opted for leggings and a button up denim shirt-something casual that she’d also feel good in too.  
“James-“ she said, dipping her head, somewhat embarrassed to be caught blushing by him. She glanced back up at him through her thick eyelashes and pulled her bottom lip in, gnawing it slightly.  
Fuck! Was the first thing he thought. Fuck was ironically the second thing he thought too. She was so damn gorgeous. Even doing something as simple as biting her lip was making his heart pump faster, making his blood course rapidly throughout his body.  
“So, you wanted to talk?” She asked, having regained her composure.  
It took him a minute to shake himself from the trance he was in at watching her. “Uh, yeah, yeah. But-not here.”  
With a very striking look, Wanda silently questioned him. He could tell by the raised eyebrow and perplexed look on her face that she was waiting for him to continue.  
“Do you want to get out of here? Maybe go for a ride?” He asked, extending his hand slowly toward her, almost as if he was unsure if she’d accept it or not-worried to put that much of himself out there.  
Wanda watched him. Her eyes flickered from his to the hand that was waiting for her own. The thought that he’d be able to tell how nervous she was once he took her hand struck her briefly, but it wasn’t enough to stop her from placing her hand in his. She’d never wanted to hold anyone’s hand so damn bad.  
“Yes-I would.” She breathed as she gave him a brilliant smile.  
His fingers closed around hers, gripping lightly, his thumb gently brushing over the soft skin. He gave her a small smile before tugging her close and turning to lead her out of the compound.  
They made their way to the garage but instead of stopping at one of the many cars the team used for every day errands or trips he stopped at a vehicle she wasn’t very familiar with. There before them sat a very impressive looking motorcycle. The bike itself screamed power and the look of it was sharp, masculine, commanding-exactly how she’d describe James’ presence.  
Releasing her hand he grabbed something off the bike. “This is for you.” He said turning to face her with a small helmet in his hands.  
“Um…okay?” She said eyeing the gear in his hands. “You know,” she began with a playful tinge to her voice, “I could technically stop an accident from happening right?” She said, waving her fingers at him mockingly.  
He breathed out a small chuckle and gave her a grin. “Yeah, I know.” He said before placing the helmet on her head and snapping it under her chin. “But that’s not something I want to risk Doll.” He said turning to mount the bike.  
She felt those damned butterflies stirring around again. He cared about her. He wanted to protect her. Even if she did have to wear this silly looking thing in front of the guy who was quickly becoming the man of her dreams she didn’t care.  
“Ya comin’?” He asked from his spot on the olive and gold bike.  
“Of course.” And with that she moved to sit behind him.  
“You good back there?” He asked making sure she was comfortable. He knew he was both pleasantly comfortable and not, having her pressed up directly behind him. This was the closest they had been since she’d fallen asleep next to him on the couch one night when they’d stayed up talking but had become distracted by the tv. He’d felt like this that night too, all warm and cozy but tense at the same time.  
Wanda wasn’t quite sure about riding one of these, but she was certain of one thing-the feeling of being pressed up against him was delicious, even if it was his wonderfully firm backside. Placing her hands upon his back she made sure to take her time sliding her arms around his waist to hold on to the strong man in front of her. She hoped she wasn’t crossing any boundaries with how leisurely she performed that act or how she made sure she added just enough pressure from her finger tips as she slid them along the fabric of his shirt until both hands met right across his rock hard abdomen. Smiling at how his body tensed and then relaxed at her touch she was pretty sure she hadn’t crossed anything he didn’t want her to.  
“Quite good actually.” She finally said, having made herself comfortable behind him.  
He swallowed hard, trying to suppress any urges that were arising at having her directly behind him and her arms wrapped so tightly around him. Although he was sure she was as close as she could get he still wanted to feel her pushed even harder against him.  
Shaking his head and taking a deep breath he readied himself to take off.  
“Hold on tight.”  
The engine beneath them roared to life and the bike sped off into the darkness of the night around them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope you want to stay for a long time, because my heart really likes you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone!! I hope 2017 is great to you all! 
> 
> Hope you continue to read and enjoy!!!

The late summer air was warm on her skin as they made their way through the city streets. They hadn’t been in town long before Bucky stopped and parked the bike, killing the engine allowing the natural sound of the city to flood her senses. The ride to the city hadn’t taken them too long, and honestly she wouldn’t have minded him driving a little slower just so she had longer to enjoy being huddled up behind him. She thought he had appreciated their close proximity too-seeing as how every now and then he’d bring one hand down to rest upon hers that held tightly around him, rubbing at her flesh gently before moving back up to steer the bike.   
Unclasping the helmet she turned to place it behind her before climbing off the bike and running a hand through her wavy hair. Pushing her locks behind her ears she found him quietly observing her, smile small and soft and his eyes bright and telling-full of tenderness and admiration.  
“Ahem.” Clearing her throat to draw his attention, even though she supposed she already had it. “What are we doing here?” She asked, looking around to take in the somewhat busy street with people littered here and there walking to their destinations while cars passed them by on the road.  
Moving toward her he took her hand and began pulling her down the street. “Come on.” He instructed. “You’ll see.”   
Wanda squeezed her fingers around his and allowed him to guide her along, enjoying every minute of it.  
~~~~  
“Really?” Wanda asked as they stood staring at the small shop in front of them.   
“Really. Why not?” He asked in response.  
Wanda shrugged from her spot beside him. She could feel their still joined hands rise and fall with the motion of her arm moving and thought quickly that maybe it excited her a little too much.  
“I just never thought of you as the type to really like this, is all.”  
Pretending to be offended he scoffed at her statement. “What? An ex-HYDRA assassin can’t like ice cream?” The grin on his face was silly and adorable and so fucking cute she thought she’d never seen anything more breathtaking than him in this moment. She felt honored to be able to see this part of him- a part that she was sure he thought was long gone and forgotten.  
“I suppose if a former HYDRA experiment can enjoy it then so can you Barnes.” She replied giggling as she pulled him into the shop.  
~~~  
It wasn’t too much later that the pair found themselves walking through a less crowded area of the city. They’d found a small park that had looked like a nice place to enjoy their frozen treat and get away from the noise that the city offered. Walking further along the paved trail that looped through the park the pair remained relatively quiet. Wanda dipped her spoon in her cup and lifted a dollop of the strawberry flavor into her mouth. She had to admit-this was a great first whatever this was considering it was not technically a date. She glanced over at Bucky who had already finished his vanilla cone. He was doing it again-watching her silently with that look in his eyes. She wanted to know what he was thinking, hear his thoughts and even though she was more than capable of doing so she willed herself not too. She’d let him tell her when he was ready. Taking the last bit in her cup and sliding it in her mouth she watched as Bucky took her cup and threw it away gesturing to a bench nearby where they could sit.  
“So-you still think going for ice cream was silly?” He asked as she eased herself down beside him.  
“I never said it was silly James. Just unexpected.”   
Shrugging his shoulders he smirked. “Can’t say I blame ya for thinking that.”  
A silence drifted over them as they looked around the nighttime scene before them. There were a few couples strolling through along with the occasional jogger or dog walker. She supposed most families were already home with their little ones tucked into bed. She thought back to her childhood. A scene like this never coming up in all of her memories. Sokovia didn’t have much to offer as far as nature or parks but she still cherished every trip to the market or walk to school that she took.  
“What’s goin’ on in there Doll?” Bucky asked from beside her. “I can hear your gears turnin’.”   
She chuckled softly. “I was just remembering my home. There were no places like this where I grew up. Just war.”  
Bucky looked at her thoughtfully. She’d survived so much, even before her time with the Avengers. Natasha had been right, if anyone deserved normal it was her.  
“Did your parents bring you to places like this, when you were young-er?” She added.   
He smiled fondly, remembering days of his mom and sisters-one in particular that he was especially close to. “Hmm. Steve and I used to run these streets. Hanging out or catching a movie.”   
“It’s nice that you remember that. It’s nice that the two of you are still so close.”  
“Yeah well he’s all that I have left of my past. Just nice to know I’m not alone.”   
Wanda saw the melancholy look in his eyes at just the thought of how much his life had changed. She knew first hand all about being alone. She was an orphan who lost the other part of her soul in the fight against Ultron. She had lived her worst fear, but she refused to be ruled by it.   
She tenderly placed her hand atop his where it rested on his leg and laced her fingers through his. Looking into his blue eyes with her own green ones she saw the need to trust, the need to feel, the need to connect-the desire to do all of those things with her.  
“You’re never alone James. I hope you know that.”   
It felt as though there was an invisible cord stretched between the two of them and in that moment it was pulled as tight as it could go. Gone were the days of just merely supporting each other with a listening ear or company during the long nights to chase demons away. Wanda might as well have said that she was with him till the end of line, because somehow with that look in her eyes and the touch of her hand upon his and the words-however few they were-that she spoke, he knew, he knew that she was in this just as deep as he was.  
Lips twitching upwards into a small proud smile he moved his arm to drape around her back and pull her close until her head rested on his shoulder, his other hand reaching across to hold hers.  
“I know it now Doll. I know it now.” He breathed softly against the crown of her hair, pressing a small kiss to the spot as he held her close.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ride back to the compound had been just as exciting as the ride into the city. It was getting late and she knew he must be tired, having just returned from a mission and then gone straight to see her. After sitting together for a while and just letting him hold her close, he’d suggested that they head back to the bike. They’d talked about random things along the way, all while either holding hands or him holding her close to his side with his arm around her waist, keeping her close as if the wind might blow and she’d fly away. She wasn’t really complaining though, because she’d held on to him just as firmly. Even now as they pulled into the garage she was pretty sure her fingerprints were embedded into the flesh of his stomach at how tightly she’d grasped him, wanting to be close to him.  
After they were both off the bike, Bucky undid the clasp holding her helmet on and set it aside, gently brushing her hair back and stroking her cheek softly.   
“Mind if I walk you to your room?” He’d asked in a low voice, almost as if he was fighting to contain or control something.  
Wanda met his darkened eyes and bit her bottom lip. “Not at all.”  
He smirked and took her hand, leading her inside and down the hall that led to her room. Once they reached her door it was like time stood still, neither one moving, both afraid that whatever magic had settled over them tonight would disappear if either of them even breathed.   
“So about that talk?” He finally asked, knowing that somebody had to make the first move. He continued to watch her intently, waiting for what she might do or say.  
Wanda looked up at him, eyes still dark and yearning-she could tell because she was pretty sure the look was mirrored in her own. She took a step in to him and placed her hands on his chest-his instinctually moving to her waist.  
“James-“ she started, glancing down to her hands as she started to explore him, fingers drifting up and over his chest until her hands were locked around the back of his neck, several strands of his hair held tenderly in her fingertips, pulling just the right amount to send his blood pumping faster. She felt his grip on her waist tighten and her breath hitched as he pulled her closer as well, now chest to chest, hips to hips. This felt so good, so right, so now. She thought she might die if something didn’t happen soon.  
“I don’t want to talk anymore.” Wanda breathed huskily as she moved up on her tip toes to press her lips to his urgently, demanding for him to respond with the same amount of fervor that she was giving him.   
She was pleasantly surprised, when after mere seconds he was pulling her even further into him and gripping her so strongly that she thought she might have bruises from how securely he was holding her. What felt even better was when his hands began to explore the slip of flesh that was now exposed as her shirt had ridden up just enough to bare her lower back. His hands on her bare flesh left scorch marks at how hot he felt to her. She wondered if it felt the same for him as their mouths sealed together.   
Bucky released one hand from its hold on her waist to move up to cup her beautiful face and as he held her there he sought permission to deepen their kiss which Wanda was more than happy to grant. She tasted of the strawberries that had been in her ice cream earlier but their kiss tasted of something else entirely- it was a feeling akin to longing only now being allowed to fully appreciate and take pleasure in the desires that he’d so long harbored. This kiss was a beginning, one he’d been waiting for before he even knew he was waiting for it.   
Gasping for breath, Wanda tore herself away from his lips. She found it hard to focus on anything except the feel of him beneath her finger tips and the taste of him on her lips. She was even attuned to his emotions right now and they were just as strong as her own. One look at him let her know that he’d loved every minute of their kiss. One look at him let her know he wanted to enjoy many other things too.  
“Wanda-“ he finally said panting, pulling her back in for another kiss. This one was not as desperate as the last but it was still strong and deep. When he pulled back again, hands at the back of her head as he rested his forehead against her own, he closed his eyes, attempting to commit every part of her of this of their entire time together to memory. There wasn’t a part of this he wanted to ever forget.  
“Wanda-“ he breathed again. “I think I should go.”   
He didn’t miss the way her nails dug into his arms where her hands held on to him. He smirked against her as he moved back in to claim her lips again. “Not like that Doll. All of HYDRA couldn’t keep me away from you now.”   
He felt her relax again in his arms as he held her lovingly outside her door. He took his time pressing long, sweet kisses to her waiting lips and reveled in the feeling of her returning them. He could feel his heart pounding inside his chest and he didn’t think he ever remembered a pretty dame making him feel like this.  
“You, don’t have to.” She breathed between kisses, breathlessly hoping he would decide to stay. The thought of what could happen behind her door exciting her even more.  
Bucky kissed her deeply again before pulling away and searching her eyes. He found nothing but pure and honest emotion there and it sent his heart for a loop again.  
“I think I do darlin’. Doesn’t mean I don’t want too.”   
Wanda smiled softly at him. Her mind was still reeling from his kisses, lips still tingling and body still thrumming with excitement.   
“I understand, James.” She sighed.  
He ran his hands through her hair and brought them back to her face where he pulled her in for another delectable kiss. “Do you Wanda? I want you to know that I- I want you.” He pulled her flush against him again and Wanda could suddenly feel exactly how much he meant what he had just said.  
“James, Мой бог.” She breathed out, eyes wide as he held her, body to body and eye to eye.   
“может помочь ему кукла.” He breathed out just as ragged.   
Wanda allowed him to kiss her again, whimpering as he pulled away this time, still wanting more.   
“Tonight was the best night I’ve had in a really, REALLY long time Wanda.”  
“Me too.” She added, holding onto him fiercely.   
“I don’t wanna rush anything when the beauty is in taking our time and exploring it. The last seventy some years of my life was stolen from me. Every memory I had is blur or gone and the others are ones that were forced on me.” His tone wasn’t as firm as she thought it would be hearing him talk about his days as a weapon.  
“James-“  
“I want to take my time with this- with you. I wanna wake up each day looking forward to making memories with you Doll. When I look back on this I don’t want it to all be a blur that fades together. I’m gonna remember this-I’m gonna remember falling in love with you.”  
He was breathless by the time he finished, the amount of pure, raw emotion that poured out of him draining him heart and soul, but he’d said it and more importantly he’d meant it.  
Taking his face in her hands, Wanda leaned up to press a soft kiss to each of his cheeks before adding one to his lips.   
“Then let this be the first of many more to come, my James.” She breathed softly against his lips as he kissed her goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мой бог- my God
> 
> может помочь ему кукла- can't help it doll


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "for all the things my hands have held the best by far is you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll...Winterwitch just does something to me!!! LOL! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Life seemed so much better this morning, so much fuller. Every moment was more beautiful, each breath more meaningful. Colors seemed brighter, her heart beat stronger and the world was happier. Yes, life today was better indeed.   
She knew who she had to thank for that, a shy smile appearing on her face as she thought about last night. She’d yet to see her soldier this morning, figuring he was probably in the gym or out running. She herself was due for her daily training session but had opted for breakfast with Clint and Natasha first, and she was certain that the smile on her face and the heat she felt in her cheeks had not gone unnoticed by Natasha.  
“I’ll see you two in a few.” Clint said, rising from the table and heading out. She thought she’d heard him mention something about calling Laura before she zoned out, lost in her thoughts about James.  
Both women smiled at him as he left the room, Wanda still watching him fondly, forever grateful for the role he had played in her life since Sokovia. He and his family had truly been a saving grace after the loss of Pietro and whether it began out of obligation or responsibility didn’t matter anymore. Now their connection was forged from love, care and support-something she sincerely felt for the archer and his little family.   
“Ahem.” The sound drew Wanda’s attention away from the door and back to the red head across from her.   
Tilting her head she silently addressed Natasha who was watching her with a blank expression.   
“So-“ Natasha finally began, her lips quirking up into a smirk. “How was your date last night?”   
Wanda tried very hard to keep herself composed but she was sure her eyes had widened and the heat that had just left her cheeks returned at the mention of her time with James last night. She wasn’t aware that anyone else knew that they’d snuck off into the night but she guessed a compound full of soldiers and spies would know when something was going on.  
“It was nice.” She spoke softly, almost a whisper.   
One perfectly curved eyebrow rose as if to say “that’s it?”  
Wanda giggled. “Yes Nat. It was nice. We rode into the city, had ice cream and came home.”  
“And after you came home?” The question hung in the air between them for a minute. Wanda knew Natasha wasn’t fishing for details exactly, but more likely making sure she was all right.  
“He was the perfect gentleman Nat. I promise.”   
“Hm.” Natasha stood from her seat and dropped her Black Widow façade for a moment. “Are you happy?”   
Wanda couldn’t stop the smile that was growing on her face. She knew it spoke volumes and that no words were needed. She saw the softened look in Natasha’s eyes and the small smile that played on her friend’s lips.   
“Clint will be happy to hear that.” Natasha stated, pulling her mask back in place.  
“Did he ask you to talk to me?”   
“Maybe.” Both women smiled at that and laughter erupted in the kitchen as they both thought about a worrying Clint that was probably pacing in the gym worried about his “daughter” going on a date with the winter soldier.   
“What’s gotten into you two?”   
The voice startled both of them, having let their guard down to actually enjoy a moment as friends and not teammates. Natasha recovered first turning to Bucky with a serious face. “Barnes.” She stated in greeting moving past him to leave the kitchen. “I’ll see you in a few.” She reminded Wanda before leaving, a smirk on her face as she moved silently down the hall to find Clint.  
Wanda regained her composure as she watched him turn back from the door. They regarded each other silently. She noticed that the shirt he was wearing was wet and his knuckles were tinged with red which meant he’d just come from the gym. She wondered briefly if there had been any odd or awkward exchanges between him and Clint.   
“Wanda.” He spoke, moving further into the room toward the pot of coffee that was sitting on the counter.   
“James.” She breathed in return as she rose from the table with her cup. She made her way to the sink to wash it and after placing it in the sink she felt him behind her. Turning slowly she was met with the full force of him pressing against her, but instead of being intimidated like many others were by his presence she felt comforted. There was a softness about him as he stood before her this morning. She could feel his warmth and it warmed her. She could feel the excitement rolling off of him at seeing her and she felt giddy at feeling it too. She especially felt his desire to kiss her again and that was something she was craving as well. She’d gone to sleep with the taste of him on her lips last night and since her eyes opened this morning it was the one thing she’d longed for the most.   
Gently, ever so gently she placed both of her hands on his chest. She smiled softly as a hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then tenderly stroked her cheek while another one played with the hem of her shirt before sliding around to her back. Wanda wasn’t sure when her hands had moved to his shoulders but she knew he was even closer now and at the rate they were going it wouldn’t be long until there was no space left between them.  
Wanda’s eyes closed as his lips met hers and she was lost to the touch of his mouth pressed firmly to her own. All that existed was the two of them-nothing else. All she could feel was him, all she could taste was him-all she wanted was him. She could feel her hands moving up to the back of his neck now, her fingers in his hair and she felt him gasp when she scratched at his scalp just there on the back of his head.  
Smiling into their kiss she couldn’t help but to pull away, an attempt to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. She nuzzled her head against his and kissed him once, twice more before leaning back against the counter to look into his eyes. He was dazed, still drunk on their kiss and just as high as she was. She could feel how relaxed he was-how relaxed she was. She’d grown used to being a bundled mass of knots since her parents’ death. The everyday tension and fear that something, anything might happen and take everything away again had that effect. She was sure that with the life he’d led he understood that perfectly too. But now, now here they were on the edge of something new and while it was dangerous and had the potential for catastrophe it was something too beautiful to pass by.   
“Good mornin’ Doll.” His voice was hushed  
“Yes it is James.” She smiled secretively at him.  
He leaned in to kiss her again, his lips lingering against hers as he lazily kissed her.   
“You’re an addictive little witch, ya know that?”   
Wanda giggled at his words, reaching up to run her hands through his hair. He hadn’t cut it lately and she liked the look of his longer hair slicked back and the scruff on his face felt good against her skin each time she touched him there or he kissed her. She wondered briefly what it would feel like elsewhere.  
“You’re pretty hard to resist too.” She returned, pulling at his hair between her fingers. A thrill ran through her at how he bit his lip when she tugged on his locks and again the thought of that face caused by a different action ran through her mind.   
“That’s good to know.” He added, touching her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb before gripping her chin and pulling her back in for another short kiss.   
Once he pulled away he took a small step back, still close but far enough away to hopefully calm some of the stirrings they were both beginning to feel.   
“I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?” He asked, hands at his sides as he watched her.  
Wanda narrowed her eyes and smirked at him. “Are you asking me out James, because you really don’t have-“  
“I want to. I want to take you out. You are my girl after all.”   
Wanda looked at him curiously. She thought she felt her heart stop when he called her his girl. They certainly hadn’t discussed the terms of their relationship but she supposed when feelings ran as deeply as theirs did for each other you didn’t really need to.   
“Okay.” She breathed. “But nothing fancy-simple, please?” She requested.   
Bucky leaned in and took her face in his hands. He pulled her in to place a kiss on her forehead. “I promise.”   
She watched as he moved to fix his coffee that he had come in for some time ago before they’d both gotten distracted.   
“I guess I need to get to the gym. Clint and Natasha are waiting for me.”  
“Yeah, I saw Barton on my way out. He just kind of eyed me.”   
Wanda smiled and ducked her head. “Sorry.”  
Bucky gave her a knowing smile. “Guess I’d better get used to that then huh? It’s been a while since I’ve had someone’s dad mad at me.”  
“He’s not mad-he just”  
“He cares about you. I get it.” Bucky said from beside her. He set his cup down and pulled her in front of him so he could hold her. “This family that’s been pieced together here-they all care about you, it’s hard not to.”   
“I care for them too.” It was an honest answer, one she meant from the bottom of her pieced back together heart. “And don’t worry about Barton. Or Romanoff for that matter.”  
Bucky grinned at her. “I’m not. They’re just trying to protect you. Can’t blame ‘em either though. I’d protect you too if you were mine.”  
Wanda’s grip on him tightened. She swallowed thickly as she was overcome with an enormous wave of emotion. Searching his eyes she pressed her finger tips harder against his arms, both flesh and mechanical, anchoring herself to him. “I am, just so you know.”  
She watched and waited for his response. They stood, observing each other for a time that seemed to stretch on endlessly. When he finally did speak it startled her a bit, a husky quality in his voice that hadn’t been there a minute ago.   
“Well, I guess, I need to get busy planning our date then. I’ll stop by your room around 7?”  
Wanda smiled and nodded her head as he leaned down to meet her lips one last time before he left. The kiss was quick but Wanda found great pleasure in the feeling of his lips against hers no matter how chaste or deliciously demanding they seemed.  
Pulling apart she felt his lips lingering a breath away from hers. “And I’m yours-just so you know.” She felt his words against her lips just as she heard them with her ears. She watched as he backed away slowly and grabbed his coffee before leaving the room. Wanda stood, rooted to her spot, breathless and anxious and maybe a little in love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Truly, madly, deeply. I am foolishly, completely falling in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH YALL!!!! I just couldn't stop! I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think?!?!?!
> 
> AND ENJOY!!!!

The day had all but gone by in a flash as Wanda stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. As soon as Bucky had left the kitchen she’d sprinted to the gym where she’d quickly bypassed Clint for Natasha and dragged her off down the hall for advice about what to wear on her date. Now here she stood second guessing having ever asked the red head for advice in the first place. Sure the dress was lovely, but she wasn’t sure it was her style. The neckline offered enough modesty with its squared off design and it was fitted through the waist with a skirt that reached mid thigh before fanning out.  
She recalled the conversation with Natasha earlier when she’d suggested trying something outside her comfort zone.  
~~  
“I’m going to look like a princess in this!” she’d exclaimed after holding it up and noticing the silhouette of it.  
“Don’t most girls want to look like princesses?” Natasha had asked dryly.  
“Do I look like most girls?” Wanda shot back.  
Natasha had smiled. “No you don’t. But this is the dress. I can feel it.” Her friend reassured her.  
Wanda glanced down to the red material of the dress. “It’s not a little too forward is it?” She asked nervously, playing with the hem of the dress.  
“Don’t you want it to be a little too forward?” A raised eyebrow accompanying the question.  
Wanda turned sharply. “I want it to be very forward, but I don’t want him to think that.”  
She couldn’t help but think back to last night and how badly she had wanted to yank her door open and pull him inside with her. Damn him and his iron hard will power.  
A small snigger brought her back to reality and she couldn’t help but begin laughing too.  
“I think,” Natasha managed to say between giggles, “that no matter what you wear tonight, Barnes is going to already be thinking a little too forward if you know what I mean.”  
Both women couldn’t hold the laughter back anymore as they carried on. Wanda had enjoyed her time with Natasha. Growing up on the streets was hard and there wasn’t much time for friends while trying to survive during a war. She supposed this was what it was like in all of those movies they made her watch. She had to admit, having another woman to talk to was nice, but having a friend was even better.  
~~  
Turning away from the mirror she glanced back over her shoulder and took in the red dress she was wearing. Her favorite part was the back because it was completely open. She smirked before walking away to put on her shoes. She’d wear this dress and look like the most badass princess of them all.  
~~~  
Bucky couldn’t recall a time when he’d actually felt this nervous. He’d spent the day planning and preparing for their date and although this was not his first date ever, it was his first date in a REALLY, REALLY, REALLY long time. Steve had tried to offer his help but he’d insisted on handling everything on his own. The only thing he’d asked of his best friend was to please not bother them unless the world was ending. He’d had enough interruptions when it came to his time with Wanda and although he was always willing to help the little guy, he figured it was about time the little guy asked someone else for help.  
His feet carried him to her door and as he took a minute to check his watch and make sure he wasn’t early he had to stop and calm himself. He looked at the door in front of him, the same door that not twenty four hours ago he’d had her pressed against kissing her senseless as she did the same for him. It was the first time he’d kissed her, the first time he’d tasted her and since then he’d had trouble thinking on anything but that. God how he’d wanted to stay last night when she’d offered, but that little voice inside his head had told him not to, to go to his own room and take care of that itch that she’d been too willing to scratch and wait it out-that it’d be worth waiting for. Rubbing the skin at the back of his neck he knew he’d done the right thing last night. It didn’t make it any easier but he knew it had been right.  
Straightening his jacket he raised his hand to knock and stood back, not having to wait long before he heard the lock turn and the door was pulled open easily. He was speechless at the sight of her, in awe of her, captivated by her.  
“James-“  
He didn’t let her finish whatever it was she was about to say as he stepped in and pulled her to him all in one motion as he swoopped down to claim her lips, the need to touch her to kiss her completely overwhelming him. He was engulfed by her power-the power she held over him and if this is what it felt like to beaten, crushed and defeated by her well, he might just have to keep getting his ass handed to him.  
Pulling apart and gasping for air he found that it was him that was breathless, a sense of helplessness overcoming him at being separated from her with this intense need rushing through him.  
“I’m happy to see you too.” Her voice was like fucking bells in his ears and he had to shake his head to focus on what she was actually saying and why he was standing in her doorway.  
“Sorry Doll. I uh, guess I couldn’t help myself. Ya just have that effect on me I suppose.” He admitted a bit bashful and unable to meet her eyes.  
Taking her hand and laying it gently aside his face she stroked the rough stubble that was there. “You do the same to me James.” Her words were soft, but true and as his eyes met hers he couldn’t help the slow smile that spread across his face.  
“Yeah well, I still didn’t have to pounce on you like that.”  
“Do you hear me complaining?” She asked with a wicked smile, green eyes narrowed slightly in a mischievous manner.  
Bucky sucked in a deep breath. He was sure she’d be the death of him tonight and he hadn’t even officially picked her up yet.  
“Come on Doll, ya gotta help me here.” He nearly pleaded, watching as she bit her bottom lip, wishing it were him pulling that lip in between his teeth to nibble at its softness and taste what lay just beyond it.  
“I’m trying to.” She retorted, a hand sliding around to his back and drifting lower to where she could feel his belt under the jacket he wore with his suit. He looked good, too good and as it turned out, her mind was a little too forward right this moment too.  
“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath as her hand started to slip down lower until she grabbed-  
“No, no, nope!” He nearly shouted, jumping away from her. He looked startled, like a deer in the headlights all while she stood there with a mixture between shock and amusement on her face at his actions. “I’m here to take you out and that’s what we’re gonna do.” He stated firmly a few steps away from her.  
Wanda smirked as she raised one hand and with the flick of her finger and a bit of red mist her door closed behind her. “You’re the one that started this you know.” Humor tinged her voice as she moved to stand beside him.  
Taking her hand he pulled it up and placed a kiss on it before lowering it back down between them and pulling her toward the garage.  
“Trust me. “I’ve never regretted not regretting something so much.”  
Wanda laughed softly beside him and he couldn’t help but pull her closer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This night was nice, a warm summer breeze filled the air as they sat outside at some small café that he’d found. There was a cobblestone patio filled with cute little tables with white table clothes, blanketed by candlelight. There was the faintest trace of music that could be heard floating through the nighttime air and it reminded him of home. Wanda was enjoying the night so far and was glad that she’d let him pull her off of him and bring her out like he’d planned. She could tell from the moment they’d arrived that he’d put some time and effort into their date. Once they’d arrived and entered the small restaurant they’d been immediately seated and glancing around there were no other people around them.  
“Did you plan this?” She asked, motioning around to the emptiness of the space as she sipped her wine.  
Shrugging shyly he nodded his head. “I wanted to take you somewhere nice, but I wanted it to be private.”  
Sitting her glass down she reached her hand across the table, sliding her fingers between his and grasping softly. “Anywhere I am with you is nice.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before sliding hers away again and reclaiming her glass.  
Bucky leaned back watching her. They’d eaten their dinner and shared a piece of chocolate cake, her offering him the first bite only to pull it away at the last second and claim it for herself. He loved seeing her like this-so carefree and lighthearted, so untroubled. That’s what she did for him. He supposed he was doing something right if he was able to do the same for her.  
He watched as she set her glass down and looked around. The patio was littered here and there with fairy lights creating a glow around them that was all the more enchanting, especially watching her under them. He didn’t think he could ever get enough of her-he knew he never wanted to.  
“What?” She asked from across the table. She knew he’d been watching her but his smile had grown and his eyes held that far off, dreamy look and she was curious to know what he was thinking.  
Shaking his head he refocused on her, which was actually what he’d been focused on before. “Just thinking is all.”  
“Anything in particular?” She asked.  
“I want to know what you want-out of life?” He wanted to know her, understand her so completely.  
He watched as she sat there pondering his question for a moment, her eyes coming alive right when she figured out the best way to explain her mind to him.  
“I suppose I want what everyone wants out of life James-to be happy. I want a family and friends, a home and the comfort of security.” She paused for a moment, licking her lips and Bucky thought it was the best thing, watching her tongue trace the lines of her pink lips. “I want to be loved.”  
There was a long pause, the last thing Wanda said hanging between them. He watched her intently, how she was hesitant to meet his gaze and how there was a small smile playing softly on her lips. An hour ago this beautiful creature was about to slip her hand inside of his trousers with all of the confidence in the world and now here sat the same woman appearing so timid and shy that he couldn’t help but love her even more.  
“Those are all good things to want Wanda.” He finally said, his words giving her the courage to look at him fully. He truly appreciated her wants and desires. He truly wanted to be the one to give them to her to share them with her.  
“And what is it that you want James Buchanan Barnes?” She asked a hint of playfulness in her tone.  
Bucky thought hard for a minute, a list of things running through his head-hundreds of things he could say to her, things he wanted to say to her. He wanted a home with her, a family with her, a life with her-he wanted it all with her.  
“Lots of things Doll.” He began grin spreading across his face as he leaned forward and rose from his seat to walk toward her. “But right now, what I want the most is to dance with my girl.” He extended his hand and watched as a small blush dusted her cheeks.  
Once her hand was wrapped safely in his he pulled her up and led her away from the table, spinning her out and twirling her back in to him. He held her tightly as the sounds of an old, sweet slow song drifted around them, pulling them closer.  
“Did you used to do this with the girls you dated before the war?” Wanda asked curiously.  
“Maybe.”  
Wanda snorted. “That means yes.”  
“I liked to dance. I was good at it.” He said, twirling her around just to prove his point.  
“Maybe a little too good.” She said slyly as he brought her back into his arms.  
Grinning at the woman in his arms he couldn’t help pulling her closer until they were cheek to cheek. “Oh darlin’ you have no idea.” He whispered lowly in her ear. He couldn’t help but feel the shiver that ran through her body or the way she trembled every time his hand passed over the bare skin of her back. Holding her closely he continued to spin her around the vacant dance floor, soaking up every moment of their night together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The night had come and gone quickly and now she stood at her door with a single long stem rose in one hand, Bucky’s gripped tightly in the other.  
“Tonight was nice.” She said, allowing him to open the door for her. She didn’t miss the slight pull against her as she entered the room, but ignored it, letting him know it was okay for him to enter with her. Once he’d crossed the threshold she released his hand, moving to place her rose on her vanity while he shut the door behind him.  
“Yeah, yeah it was.” He stated from his spot by the door. Wanda thought it was adorable how he appeared nervous to come any further into her room, especially when he’d been there before.  
Moving away from the vanity she moved back toward him and stood before him, each watching the other silently, eyes searching eyes and souls searching souls.  
“I should probably head out.” He began, about to turn back to the door. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
“James.” Wanda called tenderly.  
Turning to the woman before him he was unable to move as he caught the look of pure and honest longing in her eyes.  
“Stay with me?” She whispered breathlessly as her lips descended upon his, slow and soft, not demanding but asking.  
As she pulled back the look was still there. She wanted him-needed him and as much as he wanted to take things slow he couldn’t help but relent and give in to what his mind, body and soul were screaming at him to do.  
“Please?” She whispered against his lips, her green eyes locked with his.  
He couldn’t hold back any longer and as she stood waiting with bated breath he closed the small distance between them. The kiss was hot and fierce, laced with desire and full of all the wants and needs that they’d kept hidden for far too long. Wanda found the buttons of his jacket and quickly undid them with nimble fingers, placing her hands on his chest and slowly dragging them up to his shoulders and pushing the coat from his body. Her hands found their way around his neck and she gripped him tightly, attempting to come as close to him as she possibly could.  
Sensing her need to be close Bucky’s hands traced along the column of her spine and slid down around her rounded backside, gripping her firmly and hoisting her up. Wanda gasped as he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers pulling at his hair and scratching at his scalp.  
Pulling back with a hiss that she found a little too alluring Wanda watched as his normally brilliant blue eyes took on a darker quality.  
“You’ll be the death of me.” He spoke roughly as he steadied her with his left arm, the right one moving up to touch any part of her he could get to.  
Moving her hands back around to hold his face Wanda fought to contain the heat that rushed through her body, the heat that this man stirred within her. Pulling his face closer to hers she chose her next words carefully.  
“And you’ll be the life of me.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to want me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel that this is not my best, but hopefully good enough for you to enjoy.

“You know this really isn’t what I had in mind when I asked you to stay.”   
Bucky glanced down at the woman that was laying curled into his side, head on his chest peeking up at him with an impish little grin on her face. He gently tapped her nose causing her to giggle.  
“Yeah I know Doll. And beg is a more accurate term.” He chuckled causing her to stir even more.  
“Perhaps-but I didn’t have to beg too much.”  
He pulled her closer and relished the feel of her nestled against him, clinging to him with one hand around his back and the other fisted in his wrinkled button up shirt, her cheek warm against his chest. He was growing to love the feel of her cradled so close to him. He held her delicately yet there was a certain amount of ferocity to his touch, as if he was shielding her, no them from the world around them, savoring her, every part of her, every part of them.   
“No, no you didn’t.” He lazily ran his fingers through her dark hair that fell down her back, every now and then touching the bare skin he found there. “I think you could ask me for anything and I’d find a way to make it yours.” His hand was sliding along the delicate skin of her arm now, taking in every touch, every flesh memory he could gather-he wanted to remember everything.  
Wanda sat up abruptly and fixed him with a glare, eyebrows raised and her lips pulled into a thin line. He couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him or the slow smile pulling at the corners of his lips.  
“Well, almost anything.” He added. He knew what she’d wanted when he’d lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He could feel it in the way she kissed him, touched him. He could hear her thoughts in his head or maybe they were his, but he knew, oh yes he knew exactly what Wanda had wanted.   
“Hm.” Wanda sighed, looking away from him. He thought that maybe a bit of him broke at the sight of that.  
Truthfully he wanted the same thing she did. He wanted to carry her to the bed, undress and explore, discover and experience every part of her. He’d been so caught up in the moment that he nearly allowed that to happen and there had been a time or two since their arrival in her room a few hours ago that he’d nearly said fuck it and done it anyway. He could sense her disappointment. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit he was somewhat disappointed in himself. But he knew or at least tried to tell himself that he knew what he was doing.  
“Wanda.” He called out to her bringing her attention back to him. There was an uncertainty and insecure quality to her. The way she wrapped an arm across her chest and stroked her other arm in a sense of comfort and she twiddled with the comforter beneath them with the other hand. Her eyes were glassy and he could tell that her heart rate had increased as her breathing was becoming uneven.   
“Talk to me Doll. What’s wrong?” His concern was genuine, his voice soft.   
He watched as she inhaled deeply, readying herself to answer him. Even now so insecure and doubtful she was breathtaking.   
“Do you fear being with me?” She asked softly in a whisper, afraid to hear his response.  
“I’m here with you aren’t I?” he responded a small smile on his lips.  
Shaking her head she met his gaze again. “Do you fear being intimate with me?”   
There it was he thought as he sat a little straighter, eyes a little fuller. There it fucking was. Somehow in his attempt to alleviate her want and desire with long and tortuous kisses he’d done nothing but create a feeling of self doubt and plant it in Wanda’s head. How could he have expected her to understand his reasoning behind holding off on being intimate with her when he hadn’t really explained it? After all, hadn’t everything they’d done, said, felt tonight pointed to that being the end game here? He knew it had and somehow he still expected her to read his mind even though he knew she never would.   
“Fear’s not the word I’d use to describe how I feel regarding anything about you Wanda.” He spoke slowly, calmly. He watched as her eyes rose to meet his. She was ready and willing to listen.   
“I’m sorry for making you feel like this. Clearly, I’m not as good at this as I used to be.” He saw the slight upward pull of her lips before they fell back into place.   
“I’m not afraid to be with you Wanda. If anything I look forward to it a little too much.” She was watching him, a content look on her face. That was better than the deflated one she’d had only moments ago.   
“When you didn’t want to I just assumed-“ Wanda started but then trailed off, her eyes leaving his again. He quickly reached forward to grasp her chin, bringing her face back to his.   
“Don’t ever think I don’t-EVER.” His hand drifted up her jaw to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Okay?” He felt her nod into his hand as she leaned into his touch. He couldn’t help but pull her forward touching her lips with his, sealing his words with a slow, soft kiss to erase any fears or doubts she might still have.   
Pulling back he placed a quick peck to her forehead before releasing her from his grasp so he could stand from the bed. He attempted to straighten his shirt and fix the few buttons that had come undone earlier before turning back to the lovely woman who still sat on the bed, knees tucked under her and the dress she still wore barely covering her thighs. She stared up at him and he had to beat down the urge to touch her, to take her.   
“Why?” Was all she said, green eyes questioning him, both demanding and desiring to know his reasons.  
Shaking his head and smiling nervously he met her gaze, a sense of calm settling over him as he watched her in all of her glorious power and beauty.   
“The thing is Doll-“ he began, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I love you.”   
Wanda’s couldn’t help the gasp that flew through her lips or the way her eyes widened or the fact that her heart seemed to stop. All she knew was that he was looking at her with brilliant blue eyes and a wide, open, honest smile that made her want to do the same.  
“I love you Wanda, and I want to savor every moment of this, every moment with you for as long as I can. I can wait for the other stuff. I’ve waited seventy five years, what’s a little longer? I knew when we were in Wakanda that you’d end up mattering a hell of a lot to me. I didn’t know it would be like this but I knew. I’ve had the pleasure of experiencing your friendship, something I never thought I’d have outside of Steve ever again, but I do because of you.   
“James-“ she began, rising to her knees to address him.  
He silenced her with his hand in the air and she fell back onto the bed with a smile on her face.   
“It’s taken me longer than it should have to do anything about the way I feel for you Wanda and now that I, that we finally have I want to take my time when it comes to loving you.” He reached out and pulled her up so she was eye level with him now, holding her tightly in his arms. “And when the time comes for the other stuff-“ he trailed off waggling his eyebrows suggestively with that stupidly charming grin on his face, “I’ll take my time there too.”   
She knew her cheeks were dusted with pink but she couldn’t resist the heat that flooded through her at his words. He loved her. He desired her. He did not fear her.   
“Promise?” She whispered as her lips drew closer to his.   
“Promise.” He whispered just as softly before meeting her lips, the sweetness of her kiss drawing him back in again, an assurance of the promise he’d just made to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda felt that this was a necessary step to help move the story along. Sorry to disappoint, but fear not...it is coming!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying it isn't scary...feeling it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At it again. I just can't help myself!!!!

“So how’d the other night go?” Steve asked as he and Bucky circled each other, the padded mats beneath their bare feet soft as they sparred. They tended to meet up every morning to either run or train or sometimes proceed with what they were doing right now which was testing their strength and limits on one another or as Sam like to call if “Super Soldier Smack Down.”   
“Went well.” Bucky said, wiping the sweat from his brow before raising his hands back up. “Went, real well.”   
The pair continued to punch and kick and hit at one another a while longer before either spoke.   
“So uh- I’m not trying to pry but did, you-“ Steve was floundering trying to approach the personal subject. Bucky couldn’t help but grin at his flustered friend. Talking about sex was clearly a difficult topic for him to address.  
“Let me stop you right there.” Bucky finally said, the look of relief clear on Steve’s face. “No, we didn’t.”   
Steve stopped suddenly, shocked at hearing what his friend had to say. Clearly Bucky hadn’t anticipated it because he was still in motion and it was a little too late as his fist collided with Steve’s face that he realized Steve wasn’t paying attention.  
“What the-“ Steve shouted. Face turned at the angle in which Bucky’s fist had been traveling.   
“Sorry man. I didn’t realize-“  
Steve waved him off before shaking his head, attempting to gain his bearings again and raising his hands back up indicating that it was all right to continue.  
“It’s nothin’ that won’t heal.”   
“Can’t even tell on that ugly face of yours.” Bucky teased as they traded blows.   
“You’re one to talk.” The laughter couldn’t be missed as the two best friends continued to pound away on each other.   
“Not me. Got a girl that says otherwise.” Bucky shot back, sly grin on his face.  
“Yeah, about that?” Steve trailed off leaving the floor open for Bucky to continue. He was curious about what had happened with him and Wanda the other night. He cared about both of them and he cared about the welfare of the team.  
“We had a nice time. I took her to dinner, we danced and we came home.” He blocked a punch. “Not much more to tell.”  
“Yeah, right. The guy I used to know would have tried somethin’” Steve responded with a kick that Bucky jumped away from quickly.   
“Trust me he wanted too.”  
“But?” Steve questioned.  
“It’s just different with her.” He began before a flowing waterfall of chocolate caught his gaze from across the gym, noticing Wanda making her way to one of the smaller spaces of their training area. She was plainly dressed, ready for whatever regimen she chose to do in the early morning hours. Lips pulling up into a smile he couldn’t help but follow her path, held captive by her very presence.   
Before he knew it he felt something hard strike his face and as he turned from the force of the blow he didn’t have time to defend himself against the sweep to his legs and found himself falling over onto the mat. He lay there for a few seconds before rolling over onto his back and tapping it lightly.  
“Who’s the ugly one now?” Steve stood above him, smirking as he spoke, eyes full of mischief and amusement.   
“Ahhh.” Bucky said, rising into a sitting position. “Still you, ya punk.” He rasped with a grin on his face.  
Steve chuckled as he helped his friend back to his feet. “You love her, that’s what’s different this time. Isn’t it?”   
“You’re a little insightful aren’t you?” He asked, rubbing his jaw where Steve’s fist had left what appeared to be a small bruise. He wasn’t too worried about it. With his abilities he was sure it wouldn’t linger too long.   
“Eh, just a bit.” Steve replied holding up his fingers to indicate just how much.   
Bucky punched him playfully in the shoulder. “I’ll see ya later.”  
“Yeah, later jerk.”  
Bucky walked off past his friend, his feet padding softly across the gym floor to follow where his little witch went.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking through the open door he knew she was aware of his presence; one didn’t possess the abilities she did and not know when someone entered your personal space. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the room he watched as she moved through a series stretches and positions, unsure if it was yoga or tai chi or whatever. All he knew was that he was enjoying watching her a little too much.   
“It’s rude to stare.” She chided him, back to him as she faced a mirrored wall, eyes meeting his in the reflection.   
“Yeah well there’s probably some other things that are inappropriate that I do but I don’t hear you complaining about that.” One corner of his lips tugged up into a self satisfying smirk as he watched her avert her gaze, more than likely remembering last night when they’d ventured out for a walk and found a secluded area under a tree where his hands had sought out some of her most treasured places, just testing and teasing, nothing too arousing, yet arousing enough when it was him doing the touching and her he was exploring. The soft gasps of air that had passed through her lips and the quick, uneven breaths he took at watching her build up as his fingers traced the inside of her thighs, moving further and further under her skirt until his palm was flat against her core, the only thing separating his flesh from hers the thin lace barrier of her panties. Just as she’d looked up at him silently begging, pleading and condoning what was about to happen next the bottom had fallen out and she’d shrieked causing him to laugh and pull her in for a kiss before pulling her up to her feet and running back to the compound.   
“Ahem. Be that as it may you don’t see me interrupting your training time with Steve.” Wanda’s cheeks were flushed and he knew it was not from the exertion she was putting into her moves.   
Rising from his spot on the bench he moved closer to stand beside her, eyes still following her every move in the mirror. “If you want me to leave-“  
“No need, I suppose. I am almost done.” She smirked from beside him and he mockingly scoffed before backing away again. It wasn’t long before she finished and rose from where she had been on the mat, now directing her full attention toward him as she moved to where he sat and plopped herself right into his lap. Turning slowly to face him she gently took her hands and pulled him closer so she could greet him properly, a slow kiss turning into several long, slow morning kisses.   
Resting their heads against each other’s they took a minute to just enjoy the serenity of the moment. At least until the pounding of fists hitting a bag started up and they both looked at each other before saying “Steve” simultaneously.   
“And what happened here?” Wanda asked gently cradling his cheek.  
“The little punk got the best of me today. I’ll owe him tomorrow.” There was a smile on his face and Wanda knew it was all in good nature. He and Steve were so close they were like brothers. There was no way either of them would harm one another out of malice or contempt.   
“You and I both know there is nothing little about him anymore.” Wanda teased from her perch on his lap as she soothingly rubbed his jaw.  
“Tell me about it. You’re not the one he hit.” His hands had begun to explore her again-nothing inappropriate as he had put it earlier, just soft, tender touches here and there. One hand rubbed at the length of her leg as it dangled from where she sat, while the other was wrapped around her back and rested against her thigh.   
“Was there a reason he hit you?” Wanda asked, fingers dancing lightly across the back of his neck.  
“You know how it is. A pretty dame walks in and you just lose all control.” His joke had her giggling, a sound he loved hearing, bells, damned bells everywhere he went.   
“Oh, yes. That happens to me all of the time. One of the guys comes in and I just can’t help it!” She shot back playfully.   
“Is that so?” He asked, in a matter of fact tone before grinning and moving his hand to her small waistline and tickling her. He watched as she leaned back attempting to move away from him but unable to as he held her firmly. He loved how her eyes scrunched up and her lips were parted, laughter and deep breaths escaping as she tried to fight him off. Every now and then a small snort would sneak out, causing him to laugh too. As much as he loved the moments like they almost had last night, he couldn’t help but think there was something so much more meaningful in the small moments that were happening right now, something lovelier and far more significant, something that deepened his love for her. He was learning quickly as he watched her laughter calm down and saw her flushed face smiling up at him that there was a lot more room in his heart than he’d ever thought possible-each and every part of it both filled with and belonging to her.  
Raising her hands in surrender she huffed out a quick apology. “Только вы моя влюбленность.”   
Both Wanda and Bucky froze after hearing her words, whether it was from shock or surprise was uncertain but as Wanda began to look around nervously he couldn’t stop the small smile from playing on his lips. At times the two of them would interchange English words or phrases for Russian, both of them speaking it fluently. The first time he’d heard her speak it had been in Wakanda when she thought no one was listening and she’d begun singing a lullaby that her mother had taught her. He’d walked in on her and told her it was beautiful, her asking him if he understood it or not. Once he informed her that he did the two of them had communicated easily between the two languages ever since.  
Surely the term had slipped from her lips, but he wasn’t complaining. He also wasn’t pushing either. He knew she’d use it when she was ready and the fact that it slipped so easily past her adorably soft lips let him know that maybe, just maybe that time was drawing near.  
Attempting to recover quickly, Wanda stood from his lap and took his hand to pull him up. “Breakfast, my James?” Her head tilted and flirty smile almost causing him to forget about her words only seconds before.   
Almost.  
“Breakfast sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Только вы моя влюбленность - only you my love


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could start fires with what I feel for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....so please be nice. This chapter gets a little heated and I had to branch out of my comfort zone so please take that into consideration. With that said, I'm kinda proud at how this one turned out. It's VERY long but once I started I just couldn't stop. Hope you ready and enjoy and as always THANK YOU!!!

Tension and stress weren’t good for anybody. The constant on edge attitude and anxious thoughts only stirred the restlessness that she felt. It had been one week and five days since she’d seen him and although she could very well live without him the fact was she just didn’t like it very much.   
There had been a lot on her mind in the twelve days that he’d been out on assignment too. Ever since she almost slipped that morning before breakfast she couldn’t help but feel selfish for holding her feelings so close to her heart, for not letting him see the truth in how she really felt about him-the truth in how much she really felt for him. He was so unashamedly open about his love for her-never hesitating to say it or show it. It still shook her to her core that someone could love her as deeply as he did. Even though they were still in an incredibly new relationship she knew without a doubt that the limits of his love for her were without end.   
“Steve said on his last update that they shouldn’t be gone too much longer.” Natasha had been her only company lately, everyone either being on leave or out on a mission. Steve had recruited Bucky and Sam to join him on some terrorist plot. She remembered the look on his face when her eyes met his across the conference room they’d been sitting in when their Captain had given the orders.   
“I’m fine, Natasha. You don’t have to babysit me.” Wanda sighed from her spot in the kitchen where she stood sipping a warm cup of tea. She smiled at her friend softly. She was sure Natasha had been trying her best to keep her distracted and from moping around like a lovesick fool. “I am a big girl. Besides, what is it they say? Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”  
Rolling her eyes, Natasha moved to put her dirty plate in the sink. “Yeah, well it’ll also make the heart frustrated too. Trust me.”   
Wanda knew Natasha’s heart was still healing. She hoped for the best for her friend, but she knew that only time would heal that wound. “I promise Nat. Get out of here and quit worrying about me.” Wanda reassured her.  
“Fine, fine.” Natasha said holding her hands up in surrender. “I do need to go out for a bit. I’ll see you later.”   
Wanda smiled and watched as she left, leaving her alone-exactly how she’d felt for the last twelve days.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Damn you smell terrible!”   
“And you think you don’t?”   
Bucky couldn’t help going back at Sam. He was dirty, he was tired and like Sam had said, he was pretty sure he reeked.  
“At least I look good.” Sam remarked as he gathered his gear up to exit the jet.   
Their three man team had just landed moments before and to say they were glad to be home was an understatement. They’d been on a wild goose chase for the last week and a half, finally resulting in a showdown with the head of the faction they’d been dispatched to take down. It wasn’t the fight that was tiring or stressful, but the dead ends and false starts that weighted him down like he was made of lead. He’d been ready to come home before they ever even left and with all of their leads gone cold upon arrival he knew it would be a long assignment.   
Bucky felt a nudge on his shoulder and looked up to find Steve grinning and shaking his head. “He hasn’t seen that big old bruise across his forehead yet. Just wait.”   
Bucky chuckled lowly, Steve’s words getting to him. In truth they all got along pretty well, considering that it wasn’t too long ago that he was trying to kill all of them. Their team really had come a long way since then, if you could call to hell and back a long way that is.  
“Did you call Wanda to let her know you’re back?” Steve asked as they walked into the hanger that housed the jet.  
He’d missed his girl-everything about her. He hadn’t spoken to her in a few days, not since he took the opportunity to phone in with their scheduled update. Even though it was a brief conversation, most of it consisting of details from their mission he had managed to slip some sweet sentiments in there to her. He could still hear her breathless whisper telling him she missed him and to come home soon. He’d never wanted to kiss her as bad as he had right then. He wondered if she knew how completely undone she made him?  
Shaking his head he smiled at his friend. “I want to surprise her.”   
Steve grinned at him again before sniffing a couple of times. “Might wanna shower first though.”   
“Not you too.” Bucky groaned as he followed Steve and Sam in to the facility, one step closer to where he wanted to be.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cool water dripped from the tips of her fingers as she tested the water from the shower. Flicking the droplets from her fingers she wiped her hand carelessly on the white robe she was wrapped snugly in. Another day had come and gone- a day filled with training and working and proving to Natasha that her heart would indeed continue to beat without Bucky’s presence at her side. A sad smile stole across her lips at the thought of him. She supposed tomorrow would be one week and six days without seeing him, touching him, holding him. She couldn’t help the rush of foolishness that invaded her. Surely she wasn’t so deeply affected that she was counting days. Maybe there had been a method to Natasha’s madness after all, she thought.   
Piling her hair atop of her head she was about to untie her sash when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. Figuring it was just Natasha checking in with her she left the water running, a warm gush of steam escaping the bathroom as she opened the door. She felt the coolness of the air around her as she reached her door, arm extending and hand grasping the knob. Pulling it open she was stunned to find not Natasha but-  
“JAMES!” Wanda all but yelled as she threw herself into his arms.   
Almost as if he had expected it his arms were open and pulling her in as she launched herself toward him. He’d missed this, missed her-the feel of her against him as he held her tightly, the way her hands sought out some place on his skin, the way her eyes were alight with adoration and devotion at the sight of him.   
He grunted as she squeezed him tightly around his neck, a laugh expelling from him as she attempted to hold him as strongly as she possibly could. “Easy there doll. I missed you too.”   
Releasing him from her hold she fell back to the ground, landing gracefully on her feet and just stared at him in awe, part of her wondering if this was a dream or some vision her mind had come up with to satisfy her longing.   
“You’re here! When did you get back?” She questioned as she grasped his hand and attempted to pull him into her room.   
“Just got in.” He said, remaining fixed to the spot he stood in just inside the doorway. He watched as she gave him a questioning look, picking up on his refusal to move. “I, uh, I need to go shower and stuff before I get too comfortable doll.” He admitted sheepishly.   
Wanda adored him like this. There were times when the confident, charming man full of swagger became shy and self conscious- as if she’d care that he probably hadn’t showered in days. All that mattered was that he was here in front of her and she’d be damned if she let something like a shower get in her way.   
Then it hit her. A shower. She thought back to the running spray of water in her bathroom and the warmth filling the small room from the steam and how much warmer it would be with two bodies instead of one occupying it.  
Bucky recognized the devious look on her face the minute the sly smile began to form on her lips, but like any man in love he was powerless to stop her from pulling him back in for a hard kiss, her hands grasping him just as firmly as her mouth sought to devour his. With a force that could only be the result of her powers he found himself being pulled into her room and heard the door shut forcefully behind him. Pulling back from the heat of her warm lips pressed to his he caught the fading red tint in her eyes alerting him that she had indeed used her magic to reign him in.  
“Wanda. Doll. I need to-“   
Running her thumb up and across his lips she successfully silenced him. Her eyes followed the trail of her thumb before moving up to meet his eyes.  
“So do I.” She responded softly before taking his hand and turning to lead him toward the door where he could hear water running within.   
Opening the door another flood of steam pushed past them but Wanda continued her march into the room, once again using her magic to shut them inside once she’d effectively pulled him in. Turning to face him again she reached out and began pulling at the hem of his shirt, raising it up slowly to reveal the smallest sliver of his taut stomach before two hands latched on to hers.  
“Wanda, I should go.” His voice was shaky at best. He was terribly turned on by what she was trying to suggest.   
“Or you could stay.” Wanda suggested as she continued to push his shirt up, his hands giving way and allowing her to lift the stained material up and over his head, leaving him bare for her to see. She took a moment to appreciate him, hands sliding back down his arms and up again before roaming down the expanse of his chest and ghosting over his strong muscles and hard abdomen. Her right hand had delicately lingered on his left shoulder as her fingers drifted along the seam where his prosthetic arm was connected to his body. It was more noticeable with his shirt off, but she had to admit, Stark was a genius and she was very grateful to the man for providing this new appendage for James. She knew he’d felt her lingering caress to the spot where they were joined together-she’d felt the shiver run through him at the action and watched as his eyes drifted shut momentarily. She accepted him- all of him and he knew that.  
Eyes snapping open as she withdrew her hands he watched as she toyed with the sash to her own robe.   
“This is a dangerous game you’re playin’ here Doll.” His voice low and eyes dark.  
Biting her lip she turned from him to face the shower. The slackening of the fabric around her revealed soft white shoulders which led down to even more creamy white skin the lower she dropped her robe until her entire backside was bared to him. Glancing over her shoulder she could see the look of restraint he was trying to hold on to fiercely.   
“I don’t play games Soldier.” Her words laced with temptation-and she whole heartedly hoped he would be tempted.  
Wanda stepped into the shower and allowed the spray to wash over her as she waited to see if Bucky would join her. It didn’t take long before she heard him mutter “shit” under his breath and she heard the unbuckling of his belt and the shuffling of his pants as he pulled them down his legs. Her heart raced at the thought of seeing him fully exposed before her and a heat began to pool deep inside of her.   
The shower door opened quickly and suddenly there he was- every last perfect inch of him. She thought a more beautiful man could never be formed, scars and all both inside and out. She stood there under the water and watched as he took her in too. His dark eyes traveling the length of her body, his eyes constantly drifting here and there following random drops of water that flowed down the curves of her body. His eyes were drawn first to her chest, and she could see the appreciative look in his eyes as he saw her completely bared to him for the first time. It wasn’t long before his eyes moved lower and a shiver ran through her as she watched him subconsciously lick his lips.   
Blue eyes snapped back up to green and Wanda held her arms out to him, offering for him to come to her. He moved the few steps it took to reach her under the flow of water and as her arms wrapped around him and his hands sought out her skin their lips joined together as the water washed over them, soaking them both in the heat of the water that didn’t even hold a candle to the heat they were feeling inside.   
Wanda couldn’t help the way her hands slid across his wet form as he was pressed so wonderfully close to her. Even his ass was rock hard as she closed her fingers around it, yearning to feel all of him that she possibly could. As her fingers squeezed harder she felt another part of him against her-one that she was sure could possibly become one of her favorite parts of him. Trailing her hand around and over his hip she slipped it between them and took his length into her hand, gently experimenting with the hardened flesh.   
“Wanda.” He hissed, head thrown back against the wall of the shower as her fingers delicately worked him.   
Glancing down she watched as her hand stroked him. She found his length impressive, just like everything else about him. It definitely made her eager to feel him inside of her. The more she moved against his erection the more she could feel his muscles begin to tense and as her eyes traveled up to his face she quietly observed him, head laid back, eyes closed and his mouth quietly chanting sweet praises. Moving her other hand up and laying it aside his cheek his eyes shot open to meet hers and in them she saw his need, his craving, his wish. A look of desire and understanding passed between them, an unspoken trust that was ever present between them deepened and as Wanda lowered herself to her knees she took a deep breath before placing her soft lips on his shaft and closed them around him, pulling gently and swirling her tongue to add both pleasure and pressure to the amazingly strong man in front of her that was crumbling within her very hands. Her mouth pulled and sucked him relentlessly as she gripped him a bit harder, pumping him in time with her mouth, a nice rhythm developed that had Bucky feeling weak in his knees like he’d never been in all of his days being doll dizzy back before the war. One of his hands sought the back of her head as he assisted her, thrusting forward in search of a release that he could feel rapidly building.   
“Wanda-“ he groaned, unable to control the neediness in his voice. “I’m, I’m-“ He found himself unable to finish as a loud grunt filled the shower as his orgasm raked through him, hitting him hard.   
Wanda took all of him in, tasting the very essence of him with every drop he expelled. She continued to work him though his release and when she felt him relax she pulled back, softly kissing the tip of his shaft before removing her hand as well and rising back to her feet. She watched as he stood there, leaned back against the wall water running over him and a look of pure peace on his face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes closed as he attempted to catch his breath. He was beautiful and what struck her more was that he was hers.  
Leaning up on her tip toes she pressed a delicate kiss to his lips, the taste of him still lingering there she was sure. Pulling back she watched as his eyes slowly opened and a gentle smile pulled at his lips.  
“Come now, let me wash you.” Wanda spoke softly, pulling back directly under the water.  
The remainder of their time in the shower passed slowly as they both took their time exploring one another. Wanda soothingly lathered the soap in his hair and down across his body, running her fingers soothingly through his hair and gently scratching his scalp. She could feel how relaxed he was and it was a pleasant feeling to share with him.   
“Turn around.” Bucky spoke softly, his voice a bit hoarse from their earlier activity. Wanda did as instructed and waited as he pulled the clip from her hair that had held it up and began to direct her under the water so he could return the favor she had done for him. Every touch to her body awakened something new inside of her. Even the most innocent of touches to rinse the shampoo from her hair had the heat pooling deep inside. There were instances that his hands lingered as they trailed across her chest, testing and feeling the weight of her breasts in his strong hands or the way his hand slid slowly between the valley of her breasts to travel down her flat stomach and dip into the curls that led to her most treasured place. She’d been hard pressed to conceal the shivers that ran through her as his fingers traced her outer regions, slipping inside briefly before pulling back out and traveling back up her body. If she didn’t know any better she’d think he was warming her up, preparing her for what was to come.  
Thoroughly cleaned and with the water beginning to turn cold, Bucky turned off the shower and exited first, toweling himself dry and slinging the towel lowly around his hips. Wanda watched as this beautiful man opened another towel and waited for her to step into his waiting arms, gently enclosing her in its warmth as he patted her dry. There were no words exchanged as he wrapped the towel around her and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom and sitting her gently on the edge of the bed. He stood before her and took her in and as she began to reach for his towel to expose him to her yet again. He easily and softly grasped her hand and she knew what that meant. What she didn’t know was that he was about to take a knee and as he did, he pulled the towel that had been tucked firmly in place around her open.  
Reaching up to stroke her full pink lips he spoke softly-slowly. “I wanna repay you for earlier.”   
Widened eyes met his and before she could speak he continued. “Besides,” he shrugged, wicked grin playing across his lips, “I don’t think it’s entirely fair that you got a taste and I didn’t.”  
She felt herself grow wetter at his words and she found herself dumbly nodding along to what he had said as he eased her back on the bed and felt him pull her legs up over his shoulders. His stubble was rough against her thigh as he kissed his way closer to her core which she thought he could probably tell was already dripping just from the thought of him doing this to her. Her legs tensed the closer he got, nervousness and excitement getting the best of her. She felt him rub her hip and stroke her tenderly all while whispering soothingly to her. “Shhh, doll. I’ll take care of you.”  
She could have wept at his words. God did she know he would take care of her. The further his sinful mouth ventured to her readily waiting sex the more anxious she became. She felt him smirk against her a time or two and when she dared to peek down at him she was met with the hungriest gaze she’d ever seen. She likened him to a wolf about to devour a lamb.   
“I-I, know you will,” she gulped, the words escaping her in a flustered rush. “I’ve just never had this-“ she squirmed as his tongue licked a path from top to bottom and back again catching her completely off guard. She swallowed hard, attempting to regain her senses as he pressed a kiss to her most intimate spot. “never had this done before. You’ll be the first.” She panted.  
She could feel that smug grin against her flesh again. “Well Doll, it’d be my honor.” His voice was husky as he sought out her flesh again. She licked her lips as her hands found their way into his hair, holding him there as his tongue snuck between her folds and began a wicked dance of tasting and pleasuring her.   
“Fuck!” She gasped out at the sensation. She couldn’t help the involuntary response to push herself further into his face. She heard him chuckle and the air that escaped his tortuous mouth only added to her pleasure making her a writhing mess at the mercy of his mouth.   
What seemed like hours of torture abruptly came to a stop as she felt the sudden loss of his hot mouth on her body. She was about to protest when she felt his fingers gently circle her before slipping inside and picking up with the wonderfully wicked tempo again. It wasn’t long before she could feel herself beginning to shatter and as if he sensed her oncoming release he placed his lips back to her body and as his fingers curled and twisted inside of her rubbing her just the right way his mouth sought her pearl and as he grazed it lightly with his teeth he noticed how her walls gripped his fingers tightly. Deciding to add to her experience he gently suckled at the small bud, driving the witch above him mad.  
Wanda couldn’t help the shout of pure ecstasy that wracked her body. She felt her scarlet flare and as her eyes shot open all she could see was red. Her hands held him firmly in place as she bucked into him, her heels digging into the flesh of his back also holding him in place. She continued to ride the waves of pleasure and delirium that his fingers and tongue offered, selfishly never wanting it to end.  
“You taste so good Wan. So fuckin’ good.” She heard him groan against her inner thigh.   
He had slowly withdrawn his fingers and mouth from her but still lingered, placing kisses here and there until her body calmed from its high.   
“James, my James.” Wanda all but whimpered as she unlocked her legs and extended her arms out beckoning him to her which he did so quite hurriedly.   
He held her as she lay trembling in his arms, pressing soft kisses to her sweat slickened brow.   
“Shh, shh, it’s all right doll.” He said, moving them further up the bed and under the covers. “I’ve got ya.” His kisses littered her face and as he pressed one against her jaw he felt her fingers pull him to her lips. She could still taste the tang of her sex on his lips as she pulled him closer. Short, hot kisses quickly turned to long slow ones as he felt her relax in his arms. He’d enjoyed going down on her-almost as much as she had. He knew that their next act together would be phenomenal if their time together tonight was any indication.   
“You all right now Doll?” He asked as he breathed in the scent of her freshly washed hair, mixed with the sweat of her exertion.   
“I am James. For the first time in a very long time I am.” Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. He glanced down at the beauty in his arms, eyes closed, lips parted slightly taking in and letting out small puffs of air.   
He couldn’t resist leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her warm pink lips. “Goodnight Doll.” He whispered pulling her closer. “I love you.”  
A soft sigh escaped her lips as he cradled her closer. “I love you James.”   
He knew she was asleep when she said it, but he still couldn’t help the beaming, bright smile that lit up the darkness of her room at hearing those words-those beautiful words from his beautiful girl.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I always wake up smiling...I think it's your fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is NO WHERE near as long as the last one, but it's short and sweet and totally necessary because who doesn't want something short and sweet every once and a while??? Anyway, please read and enjoy! I'd love to hear from you!

Warm lips pressing firmly against her head was the first thing she felt. The second was the upward pull of her lips as they drifted into the smallest hint of a sleepy smile. Hands reaching up she sought the body that had kept her company last night-the man she now supposed she could call lover.  
“Mornin’ Doll.” His voice was hushed in the early morning hour, as if he was afraid to break whatever spell had been cast over them resulting in the blissful, peaceful night of rest they’d shared tangled together under the covers, both hands and hearts holding firmly to the promise of what was to come after a night of exploration.  
Fingers sliding along his shoulders she gripped his arms, fingers digging into skin, a small hiss escaping his lips at the sensation it caused.  
“Hello.” She murmured, eyes still closed as if she were dreaming. The thought of her heart shattering into millions of tiny shards if she opened her eyes only to reveal that he was not truly there with her in her bed this morning flashed through her mind. She’d fallen asleep in his arms last night, feeling warm and loved-something she hoped he felt too.  
Her fingers released his flesh and slid along the length of his arms before her smile faltered, a look of confusion spreading across her face as her eyebrows furrowed and her nose scrunched up. She ran her hands along his arms again just to be sure what she’d felt was correct.  
“You’re dressed.” She said, eyes shooting open to meet a still sleepy looking Bucky sitting above her, watching intently, coy smile on his face and eyes that shone with fascination. “You’re leaving?”  
Brushing his fingers along her cheek he took his time to reply. He enjoyed the shiver his touch caused a little too much. “Got a debriefing to get to.” His voice still low.  
A small breath of laughter left him at the sight of her eyes narrowing, curiosity and confusion still present.  
“I, uh, didn’t make it to the one last night.” He added, eyes trailing down her covered form, reliving how her exposed body had looked under the spray of the shower the night before. His hand slid down her side and a small moan floated past her lips drawing his face back to hers.  
“I wish you could stay.” Her hand now grasped his and he didn’t miss the small squeeze letting him know how much she truly meant those words.  
“Makes two of us, but I checked my phone and Steve’s been calling me all night. I need to take care of this.”  
Wanda knew he had a job to do and she understood. The selfish part of her that wanted to keep him here in bed with her all day, unclothed and uninhibited would have to wait.  
Sitting up to lean against the headboard she made sure the sheet was tucked around her giving her some sense of modesty. Her long hair was wild in the morning light that shone through her windows and her eyes wide now that she was fully awake. He though is girl looked like more of a goddess than a witch. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her, especially right now, but he knew he needed to put this last mission they’d gone on to rest. Then he could fully direct his attention to the woman in front of him.  
Leaning in he placed one hand on the wooden frame behind her head while the other cupped her cheek gently. His lips met hers, all soft and warm, a slow burn that felt like whiskey trailing down his throat that left a lingering burn much like she did on his heart. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of her.  
“Spend the day with me.” His whisper tickled her lips and she smiled in both adoration and confusion.  
“What?”  
Laughter-again. What was it about her that brought this part of him out? “After this, let’s spend the day together. Just me and you. No assignments, no training, no Steve or Sam or Natasha or Clint-“ He trailed off, peppering kisses on her cheeks and along her neck-Wanda’s hands now holding the back of his head as he found one spot above her pulse point that he found particularly interesting.  
Nodding her head she turned to kiss his cheek. “I think I get the idea.” She chuckled as he continued licking and sucking the silky skin of her neck.  
“Good.” He huffed out, breathless from the taste of her flesh on his tongue. The memory of another part of her still fresh on his tongue flitted through his head briefly. Shaking it away almost as quickly as it came for fear of not being able to tear himself away from her he leaned in to press one more kiss to her lips before rising form the bed. “I’ll find you when we’re done.” He said, the promise stated not with words but with the look in his eyes and the level of control in his voice.  
“I know you will.” She returned, eyes just as solid, words full of her faith in him and his word.  
Wanda watched with mild regret as he left the room. She’d have him to herself soon she whispered, reliving the exchange not a moment ago.  
Wanda’s hand trailed along the column of her neck to where her pulse still raced from his shower of kisses only moments ago. She wondered if he could feel it there-feel how much she loved him in the racing of her heart? Her fingers drifted up to ghost over her lips- her thoughts lingering on whether or not he could sense it in the warmth of her lips, how much he warmed her heart.  
Surely he could.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wonder if you'd ever understand how much of me belongs to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say except thank you for your continued support!! You all are the BEST and you've made me one happy girl!!!

“Okay guys. Sounds good.” Steve’s voice echoed in the nearly empty conference room. The sound of Maria and Sam’s chairs dragging against the concrete floor echoing even louder as they made their way toward the door.  
Steve was putting a few papers in a folder when he glanced up and noticed Bucky remained rooted in place, eyes looking forward but his head was somewhere far off; probably in the clouds if he were to guess. He couldn’t help but grin at what he saw.  
“Bucky.” Steve called out, attempting to alert him that the meeting was over. To no avail his friend still remained focused on whatever he was seeing in his mind. Steve couldn’t help but think whatever it was, it must be good. “HEY, BUCK!” He nearly shouted, finally shaking the man from his thoughts.  
Shaking his head and redirecting his attention on Steve he looked around quickly to find that they were the only two still present. “Where’d Sam and Hill go?”   
Steve noticed the honesty in his voice as he questioned their whereabouts and the look of confusion on his face. Bucky really had been out there somewhere. The urge to chuckle was hard to resist.  
“What’s so funny?” Bucky asked earnestly, a small tilt to his head, not understanding what had all of a sudden come over his friend.  
“Ya know, Buck, if you paid attention more you’d be at least halfway to her room by now.” Steve continued to laugh at his friend’s expense. He noticed the disapproving look of frustration present in the scowl that was now on Bucky’s face-the result of being teased.   
“I was paying attention ya punk.”   
“Really?” Steve asked, finally calming himself. “Well then where are Sam and Maria?”   
Giving his friend a sharp look he finally released a heavy sigh and shrugged his shoulders. He’d been caught red handed zoning out and it appeared there’d be no escaping it.   
Steve leaned back in his chair, twiddling a pen between his fingers, smirk present and in place. “How bad?”   
Bucky grinned, head shaking back and forth. “Pretty bad.” He responded.   
The pen clattered onto the table, silence settling over the two men who sat opposite each other. The silence was heavy, but not with tension or anger. It was heavy with the need for one friend to talk to the other-man to man, friend to friend-brother to brother.  
“I can tell.”   
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Steve replied.   
There was another quiet moment before Bucky decided to continue.   
“It’s like I can’t get enough of her. I want to be with her when I’m not and when I am I never wanna leave. With her things just click into place, nothing’s messy or blurred anymore its clear and clean and its everything I’ve been missin’ for a long damn time.”   
He took in a deep breath and it didn’t go unnoticed by either of the men how shaky he was when he released it.  
“I had a dream last night. There was a house and kids and it was-“ his voice cracked for a moment and his eyes grew a bit misty. “It was the best dream-the only dream I’ve had in seventy five years.”   
Steve knew his words were true. He knew Bucky didn’t have dreams-he had nightmares. He knew about the late nights, the insomnia-the fear of closing his eyes only to relive a painful memory.   
“It does sound nice. No one said you can’t have it.”   
“People like me aren’t supposed to have this Steve.” His voice sounded defeated, his body molding to the chair, a saddened tone filled the room. The fear and doubt gnawed at him during these times of quiet reflection, when his mind was all he had to keep himself company. He’d lived too long and done too many bad things. He knew the only way to live with any of it was to endeavor to even the score, maybe tip the scales in his favor a bit. That’s why he was here, working to make up for some of the wrong he’d done-even if the decision to do it had been taken out of his hands.   
“But you do.”   
Bucky looked up to find Steve, watching him calmly, no judgment just concern for his friend.  
“Yeah, yeah I do.” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled at the thought of having been given this chance with Wanda-this chance at happiness. “And one day I’m gonna build her that house and give her those kids-one day I’m gonna marry her.”   
Steve could hear the determination in his words. He could feel how devoted he was to these feelings he held for Wanda. He could also see the tiniest bit of surprise and then realization at his last confession.  
“You love her that much?”   
Bucky breathed, a slow, steady breath moving past his lips. “I guess I do.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Thought I’d find you in here.”   
His voice, while not startling did take her by surprise, causing her to jump a bit, a few drops of her tea spilling on the pristine countertop.   
“Sorry.” He said guiltily. “Here let me get that.”   
Wanda watched as he moved around her to get a rag and clean up the small mess that his greeting had caused.  
“Thank you.”   
Smiling he tossed the rag into the sink before taking her cup from her hands and sitting it behind him on the counter, only to return his hands to her body, pulling her close. “No problem. Nothing’s too much for my girl.” He pushed a piece of hair away from her face and leaned in to place a short, sweet kiss to her lips.  
Pulling back she smiled fondly at him. “Your girl, huh? Sounds kinda serious?” She playfully questioned.  
Locking his hands around her lower back he leaned himself against the counter and pulled her into him. “I’m a serious guy.” He responded just as playfully.   
Wanda laughed softly before leaning in and bestowing her own gentle kiss on his smiling lips.   
The pair lingered in the kitchen holding one another. Wanda’s head rested on his shoulder as one hand held her firmly to him while the other ran through the length of her hair, stroking through the wavy curls that trailed down her back. They could hear the clatter of everyday life around them but none of it seemed to register with them. It was like white noise in the background-all they could see was each other, all they could hear was each other, all they could feel was each other.   
“You ready to get out of here?” He breathed softly as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  
Pulling her head up to meet his gaze she smiled brightly, nodding her head yes. Grasping his hand she led him out to the garage where he opened her door for her.  
“Ever the gentleman.” She teased, earning a smug grin from him as he shut the door easily, moving around to his side of the car and taking his place beside her.  
Maneuvering out onto the road he headed toward the city, intent on spending the day with his girl and doing anything and everything she wanted. “Where are we heading?” Wanda asked turning her attention to him instead of the beautiful scenery outside her window.  
“Wherever you want Doll. Today’s your day.” He reached over and easily took her hand in his, fingers lacing as their hands rested on the console. He loved how everything fit so well with her-his hand in hers, her body against his, his heart in her hands-everything.  
“Hmmm.” She tapped her leg as she thought, ideas scrambling through her head. Part of her had assumed that he’d have something planned. Their last several outings had all been taken care of on his part. She was uncertain of what to choose.  
After giving it some thought her eyes lit up with excitement akin to that of a child. Her hand tightened around his and he smiled knowing she had thought of something.   
“What is it Doll?” He asked expectantly, stealing a peek at her.   
“I want to see where you grew up. I want to see your home.”   
It was his turn to grip her hand a little tighter. Brooklyn was a lifetime ago, a memory from another time.   
“My home huh?” he watched as she nodded her head enthusiastically. “That’s easy-look in the mirror.” He knew that she was his home, a safe place to build a life full of love and wonder and excitement. He didn’t miss the small catch of her breath or the way she wiped at her eyes with her free hand while looking away from him. He squeezed her hand and was glad to feel her do the same. Maybe he was hers too.  
“But I guess if you wanna see where I grew up we’d better head for Brooklyn.” This time it was his smile that brightened the car. As saddened as he had been about thinking of his childhood home he couldn’t quell the curiosity and eagerness to see it again. He knew it’d be hard, but he supposed he could do it as long as he had her by his side.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two parts of one whole...yeah that's me and you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!!!

Time was a fickle thing he decided. It was funny how so much could change in the course of several decades, yet remain so much the same. As he’d stood on streets and walked through parks and looked at buildings, that’s all he could think.   
They’d spent the day sightseeing, him showing her all that he remembered and loved about his old home. The first place he had taken her was Prospect Park. She’d smiled at its beauty, at the thought of something so peaceful and perfect existing in the middle of all of this. He smiled fondly at the memory of her feeding the ducks. They’d spent in his opinion a little too much time doing that but he didn’t have the heart to rush her-she’d been too damn cute cooing over how adorable they were and how they were so close. Afterwards as he held her hand in his and they walked back out she’d quietly admitted that she had never done that before and proceeded to lean up on her tip toes and place a kiss to his cheek holding his gaze for only a second and smiling as she pulled him back into step beside her. He’d felt a giddy rush run through every fiber of himself at that small gesture-at being the one to give her such a purely, innocent memory. It was nice to be able to do that for someone.   
From there they’d strolled through the borough, returning to the car now and then only to stop and walk some more. Wanda had enjoyed him pointing out where the school he and Steve attended had been and the small shops along some of the streets. Although they’d been remodeled and updated and had new owners it was still nice to see some form of similarity between his old neighborhood and this new one.   
“James?” Wanda’s voice, all soft and warm drifted up to him from her spot beside him as they walked along a street in the heart of Brooklyn. “What’s wrong?” She’d pulled gently on his hand, motioning for him to stop. He was met with a soft smile and concerned eyes-God he loved how she cared about him.  
“Just a lot to take in Doll.” He said, fingers brushing the apple of her cheek.  
A sudden look of guilty overtook her features as she looked downward, afraid that she’d stirred up bad memories that would only hinder the healing he was still working toward. “I’m sorry for asking you to bring me here.”  
Another thing he loved about her. Her desire to protect him from the things the world threw at him and the feeling of failure she experienced at allowing it to happen was uncanny; he recognized so much of himself in her it was unreal how the two of them had not fallen together sooner than they had. Embracing her hand a bit more firmly he smiled at her and brought his fingers from her cheek to her chin, tipping it upward so he could see the green of her eyes.   
“It’s not that Doll.” He breathed, noticing the fear still present in her eyes. He took a moment to look around them at all that had changed, all that was gone. He knew he was a stranger in this world, but seeing it firsthand had made it all the more real. “Nothing’s like it used to be.” He began, scoffing at his own words. Wanda took her hand and gently removed his fingers from their spot on her chin, choosing to instead hold his hand in her own. “I look around and the buildings are either new or gone. Even my own home.” There was a tightness in his voice-probably the same tightness that was in his heart at that very moment. “It’s just so crazy that I can still see me and Steve running into a theater that’s not there on that corner anymore, or me trying to chat up two pretty girls to go out with us at the counter of the shop we used to go to every afternoon.”   
Wanda watched with a sad, broken smile as he described how it felt to be here after all this time. She understood how it felt to be without a home, without any connection to any living being in the world. After all, she’d lost it all before too.  
“There’s just all these memories floatin’ around in my head and I guess it just-“  
“Hurts?”   
His eyes snapped back to hers the minute she’d uttered the word. Here he was droning on about how time seemed to either erase or put its stamp on everything when she knew exactly what he was talking about. The amount of compassion and understanding in the one word she’d whispered was truly astounding. It centered him and helped him reign in the amount of self pity he was currently feeling.  
“Yeah-it hurts.” He finished, not sure whether to continue.   
“It’s okay you know.” She started, shocking him.  
He raised one dark eyebrow at her and watched as she smiled. “Are you reading my mind or was I just thinkin’ really loud again?”   
She chuckled at his question. Indeed he had been thinking rather loudly, but she also knew from personal experience what he was feeling right now. Surely if she ever set foot in her homeland again she’d fall to pieces-it was where both she and her brother both took their first breath, and where he had taken his last.   
“Neither, but I get it-and it is okay. We all lose things, some more than others.” She knew that no one knew this to be more true than their little group of friends. How much had been ripped from them unfairly or without a moment’s notice? “The important thing to remember is that you have a new home with us-with me.”   
He leaned down to swiftly capture her lips. She was right, so damn right. Things changed he supposed, that was life. And as bad as it “hurt” to see this chapter of his life erased and rewritten he couldn’t deny that what was written in the new one was pretty damn good.  
“Mmm. What was that for?” Wanda asked as he pulled back and stood to his full height. “I mean, I’m not complaining but…” she trailed off playfully.  
“For reminding me of what’s important.”  
They stood there a moment longer, the newness of his old home surrounding them. Maybe new memories in a new place wouldn’t be a bad idea after all, he thought as he gazed down at Wanda. Especially if he made them with her.  
“Well-“ Wanda began tugging gently on his hand and turning to walk on down the street. “I for one am starving. Let’s see what we can find.”  
Pulling her closer he hummed his agreement, allowing her to pull him away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sound of books being slid back and forth across shelves could faintly be heard from where they were on one of the middle aisles of a little, hole in the wall bookstore they’d found after eating dinner.   
“Read it.” Her voice came from one side as she passed the book back through the open shelf to Bucky. They’d started this game nearly an hour ago when they entered the store, the middle aged woman at the counter continuously eyeing them as they moved down the shelves sneaking books back and forth, comparing notes if they’d read any of the same ones or sharing interesting bits and pieces if one or the other had not read it before.   
“Me too. Hated it in school.” He said as he went on, putting the book back in place. “Now that I think about it I guess it makes more sense.”   
Wanda continued to scan her side of the shelf, walking further down the aisle as she listened to him from the other side. “How so?”  
“Well, he loved that girl and she loved him.” He began. Wanda could tell he was walking down the aisle as well by the sound of his voice. “But it was more than that. I remember when I was younger just thinking they were two miserable people, meant to live but never love. I mean I can kinda relate to that.”  
Wanda stopped abruptly. He was talking about himself-about his fear of never being worthy of love, giving or receiving it. “And now?” She asked, swallowing thickly, back against the shelf as she rested her head on some dusty copy of an Austen or Bronte novel. She swore she could hear him smile when he started talking again.  
“But they did-and I’m not talkin’ hearts I’m talkin’ about souls. A love so deep that where he ended and she began was unseen because they were so much the same. What they felt was built on something bigger than just an attraction to a pretty face or an intelligent mind. It was the spirit of something they had in common, something shared, something meaningful.”   
Wanda had closed her eyes at some point during his lecture on the book, allowing his words to soak in. She saw the parallels he was drawing between the characters and themselves. She knew that what they had was founded on the long sought after hope they’d both searched for desperately. The hope that one day they’d be more than what they were-more than what the world thought they were. The hope that others would see it-that they themselves would see it. A hope that brought new possibilities and good, new experiences to their lives. The hope that she felt every day from being with him- from being his.   
She could hear his footsteps getting closer and she knew he’d be rounding the corner to come up her side in only a few seconds, but she found it hard to peel herself from where she’d melted against the bookcase at his words.   
“Wanda, Doll?” She felt his hand on her arm and opened her eyes to see him directly before her, eyes bright and warm. She found it hard to breath when he looked at her like this, all young and free and apparently very knowledgeable regarding classic literature. She knew, knew in that moment that what she’d been too afraid of all along didn’t matter anymore-because just as sure as she felt in her heart and soul she was certain that he felt it in his as well-he knew that she loved him and now she knew it too.  
“James…I-“ Suddenly his cell phone rang out, the first interruption of the day. Pulling his gaze from hers he pulled the ringing object from his pocket only to groan at the name flashing across the screen.  
“Steve.” Both of them muttered, a small laugh escaping them.  
Looking back up to Wanda he found her smiling, watching him with that soft look in his eyes.   
“You’d better take it. You know how he is.”   
“You sure?” He asked, not wanting to ruin their day.  
“Of course.” Wanda leaned off of the bookcase and up to kiss the tip of his nose before wandering off.   
“I’ll be outside.” He called out as she waved him off with a smile.   
Wanda waited till she heard the door to the shop shut, the small bell above it chiming at his exit. She’d rounded the corner to where he had been before and found the book in question. Making her way to the counter she greeted the lady that had been waiting very patiently for an hour for them to either buy something or leave. She offered the woman a polite smile and a sincere thank you as she too left the store-bell ringing softly behind her as she fell into the waiting set of arms before her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wanda flopped down on her bed, bag still in hand as she stretched across the mattress. It would be so easy to just close her eyes and drift off after the day they’d had, but she refused to give in to sleep without at least saying goodnight to Bucky. She supposed he’d stop by soon after checking in with Steve, something about training or practice. Rising from the bed she moved to her desk and picked up a pen. She moved back to her bed and retrieved the book that she’d purchased earlier in the evening. Bucky had questioned her about it on the way home and she’d just said it was a European cookbook. He hadn’t asked her again and the rest of the trip home had been spent in either quiet conversation or a peaceful silence, his hand on her leg her hand in his.   
She opened the cover of the book and looked thoughtfully at it for a moment before scribbling something down and closing the book carefully. She was certain that this was it-this was the time to let him know.  
It wasn’t a minute later that Bucky was knocking at her door and entering her room.  
“Did you two get it all sorted out?” She asked from her spot on the end of the bed where she sat one leg crossed over the other.  
“Good to go. I uh- won’t stay long. I just wanted to tell you goodnight. It’s been a long day and I know you’re beat.”   
Wanda glanced up at him and smiled as she reached up for him to pull her into his arms. She felt warm when he held her, inside and out, and as he pulled her in for a slow kiss she couldn’t contain the butterflies that began fluttering rapidly in her stomach.   
“Well then-“ he began pulling back from her soft pink lips, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He added one more kiss before moving toward the door, Wanda smiling as she walked behind him.   
“James-wait.” She called out causing him to stop at the door.   
Turning he looked at her expectantly, somewhat expecting her to offer for him to stay the night like he had last night. He’d be over the moon if she did, but he’d also understand if she wanted the night to herself. Today had been a long day after all.  
“Yeah?”  
“I have something for you.” Wanda moved to hand him the book that had been in her hand. She watched as he looked down at the old worn copy of Wuthering Heights in her hand and back up to her. Taking it from her he gently slid his thumb over the tattered cover and spine of the book.   
“When did you-“ realization dawning on him halfway through his question. “There is no cookbook is there?” He laughed when she shook her head no, his head thrown back and nose scrunching up at how adorably guilty she looked right then.  
“Well thank you anyway.” He said, holding the book up before lowering it back down and opening it to flip through the yellowed pages. Opening the cover he noticed something written inside and as he read it he found his heart rate increasing and a tingling sensation overcome his entire body.   
“He’s more myself than I am.” He read the first line of beautifully written script that he recognized all too well. “Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.” He looked up to find her watching him, small yet confident smile on her face.  
“Go on.” She urged as his eyes moved back down to the page.  
“Surely this is what we’re made of. I love you James.” He stood still, so still that Wanda had trouble telling if he was breathing or not. It was silent for several heartbeats but finally he spoke.  
“You sure you’re ready now?” He asked, eyes full of wonder and amazement. Shutting the book he placed it down on the small table beside the door and moved closer to her. “I mean, I know you’ve struggled with that word in particular for some time now and I want you to be sure. I need you to be sure.”  
He was on her now. His hands had yet to touch her but he was so close that all she had to do was move to her tip toes and she’d be able to feel his lips pressed to hers again. She thought briefly about doing just that but she knew he needed to hear the words-hear her words.  
“James, my James.” She began reaching out to take his face in her hands. “How could I not fall in love with you?” She met his gaze his eyes searching hers for what he knew to be the truth.   
Grinning broadly he placed his hands over hers, sliding them off so he held them between them, firmly in his grasp, afraid to let go just in case this moment wasn’t real. “So is that a yes?” He asked, still needing to hear it from her lips.  
Her smile was bright as she nodded her head. “Yes, James-I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the book they are talking about is obviously Wuthering Heights which is where the quote came from too. This was one of my least favorite books to read but I thought the depth of their love on such a spiritual and soulful level fit Bucky and Wanda so perfectly, so I went with it. 
> 
> Anyways...hope you enjoyed!!! Stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have suffered enough  
> And warred with yourself  
> It's time that you won..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sighs Dreamily)....Hope you enjoy! Happy reading!!!

“Yes James-I love you.”  
For the second time that day he felt time stand still around him. The first time he’d been standing on a street in his old Brooklyn neighborhood, taking in how much things really had changed around him-a world that had kept on moving while he was frozen in time. It had been unreal seeing it all again and it had struck him to his core.  
Now here he stood in front of the woman that he loved and he was frozen again. Those words-those four words that had just left her mouth were the cause of his immobile state. He felt her hands in his, remotely recognized the slight pressure from the squeeze to his hands that she was giving, heard her release a soft breath although it sounded as if she were far away. Maybe it was him that was far away. Her confession had sent him somewhere that he’d never been before. He’d known how good it felt to love her, but being loved by her was something entirely different. She found worth in him, valued him, cherished him. He’d always known she’d come around in her own time, the subject of falling in love a risky one for her since she’d lost everyone she had ever held dear. But here they were-no more fear of falling from her and no more waiting for him. He could feel the impulse to kiss her, to hold her, to touch her rising up within and he didn’t think he’d be able to stop himself.  
“Do you believe me now?” Wanda had stood watching him, still and silent taking her words in-taking them to heart. Her lips twitched up into a smile.   
Blinking away the stupor he’d been in he couldn’t help the silly grin that spread across his face. “Yeah, Doll I do.” He said moving close, hands moving up her arms along the smooth skin of her neck to gently cradle her face. He pulled her in close only a breath away from his lips before he uttered, “And I love you too.” With that his lips met hers, hot and hard and full of need-the need to fully show just how much her love for him affected his very soul. He gave just as much fervor and passion as he could, hands angling her head to deepen the kiss even more, seeking to go further, delve deeper and lose sight of himself through the taste of her. Just when he thought he was in control though he felt her licking at his lips, not asking for entrance but demanding it as he willingly accepted her, being tasted by her while he too savored the sweetness her mouth offered.   
Running his hand down her side and over the curve of her hip he pulled her closer until her body met his, the deliciousness of her pressed against him sending another rush of excitement through his body.   
Desperate for air Wanda pulled away, tipping her head up to see his darkened eyes. She knew what she was seeing there. She was sure it was evident in her own eyes; the yearning need to know what it felt like to be so completely loved by someone, consumed by someone. Looking into his eyes she knew they were both ready, both ablaze with the longing for what they’d been denied for so long. She watched as his steady gaze slowly drifted down from her eyes to rest on her lips that were red and bruised from his kiss. Moving his eyes back up she waited as he leaned in slowly, eyes shutting gently as his lips met hers once again-slow and soft, tender and warm.  
The kiss was chaste-Bucky pulling back and gently grasping her hand as he led her over to the bed she’d been on only a few short minutes ago. With her back to the bed she watched as he closed the distance again and pressed a series of several long, slow kisses to her waiting lips. Her gaze met his as he stood back and in that moment a silent form of permission was granted to both give and give into the aching desire they had both been feeling.  
Wanda watched in wonder at how soft and gentle he was in undressing her; skillful fingers nimbly undoing the buttons of her blouse, parting it open for him to see her lace covered chest. He took a minute to appreciate her before his thumb gently brushed her collarbone, sliding along her smooth skin to push the shirt from her shoulders and removing it from her body.   
The chill of air in the room did little to cool her heated body as his hands slid down her arms, ghosting over her sides eliciting a small whine from the back of her throat. Hands moving around to grasp the button of her pants his eyes held hers as he slid it through the hole and slowly moved the zipper down, a pair of matching lace panties peeking out from under her pants. Another moment was spent leaning in and placing kisses along her shoulders, moving the straps of her lacy bra aside, hands traveling down her back to unhook and remove it, fully exposing her chest to his reverent, hungry eyes.   
She heard his breath catch slightly, the warm appreciative look in his eyes stirring the heat in the pit of her stomach even more. His lips returned to her flesh, moving across her collarbone and down to place soft, wet kisses on her breasts, her fingers running through his thick hair, holding him to her as a moan escaped her lips at the sensation of his mouth on her sensitive, heated body.   
He continued his journey downward, kissing a path down her stomach, tongue dipping into her navel and trailing down to just where her panties were still in place. Removing his mouth from her body he looked back up to find her watching him, her hands moving to cup his jaw and gently stroke the stubble covering his cheeks. Nodding her head and offering a small, warm smile his hands began to pull her fitted pants down the length of her legs until she was divested of that piece of clothing too. Now all that separated him from her was the lace covering her core; the memory of her taste and smell triggering and intensifying his need for her. His rough and calloused hands, worn and weathered from years of fighting and handling weapons, trailed up and down the length of her legs and he smirked as he felt her shiver under his touch; she was anticipating this just as much as he was. Hands sliding up and around the back of her thighs he pulled her closer, his head burrowing into the flat softness of her stomach, stubble scratching at her as her hands once again grasped at his hair, fingers scratching at his scalp.  
His hands moved up and began to push down the fabric covering her and as it reached her small and delicate feet she was bared to him completely. He looked up taking all of her in and his heart began to skip and race and beat to its own rhythm brought on by the sight of the beauty before him. She was flawless in his eyes, soft curves, full breasts and legs that went on for miles. Her wavy hair fell over her shoulders, trailing down her back and her green eyes watched him, silently waiting as her breath puffed in and out past her lips, chest rising and falling quickly.  
“You’re beautiful Wanda.” He breathed out, hands reaching out to grasp her hips and push her down to a seated position on the bed in front of him. Her hand was on him again, rubbing at his chest, eager to touch and feel him, all of him. Tenderly taking her hand in his he placed a kiss gently on each of her fingers. “Lay back doll.” He instructed, watching as she followed his command. The minute she was situated on the bed he easily lifted one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, placing kisses to the inside of her thigh, working his way up to that most wonderful spot that smelled and tasted of her very essence.   
“James.” She whimpered, body trembling as he finally reached his destination, tongue licking one long slow stripe up her center, followed by another and another and another before he finally slipped inside of her, tasting how wet she already was just from being undressed by him. He slid his tongue back out to place several kisses to her most intimate of places before lowering her leg back down and rising from his knees to see the quivering mess that he had turned her into.   
Wanda watched as he stood tall, a mixture of love and desire ever present on his face and in his eyes. Pushing herself up with shaky arms she watched as he lifted his shirt and began to pull it up and over his broad chest. Running her hands along the expanse of his firm, hard muscles she began to warm again at the shivers she felt running through him at her touch. She placed hot kisses along his abdomen. Deft fingers undid his pants and began pushing them along with his boxers down, freeing him to her view. Licking her lips at the sight of him, hard and ready had her pushing herself further back onto the bed, hand extended, beckoning him to join her.   
Climbing onto the bed he crawled up until he reached her waiting body. Spreading her legs to welcome him he slid between them, moving one up to wrap around his hip, her other foot planted firmly on the bed. Wanda’s arms wrapped around his back, nails scratching light at his skin as her eyes met his.   
“Finally,” She breathed as he came to rest between her thighs, his length rubbing delightfully against her. “I seem to remember…” She trailed off, swallowing thickly as she felt him press against her a bit harder, her breathing becoming harder, more erratic. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly she fought to regain some sense of control over her body and the way his made her feel. “…you promising to take your time.”  
She felt the tip of his erection begin to push inside of her and her mouth parted, a silent moan escaping as she rolled her head to the side and then back again, eyes looking back up to meet his. Raising her hand she tenderly brushed his hair back from where it had fallen, damp with sweat. Turning his head he pressed a delicate kiss to the inside of her wrist, her breath catching in her throat. She wanted to remember him in this moment forever, the way he held absolute sway over her but still appeared to be just as moved by her as she was by him.  
“Yeah,” He breathed. “And I think we’ve waited long enough.”   
The smile that spread across Wanda’s face was returned by him as he leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet endearing kiss, catching her whimper of pleasure as he slowly slid inside of her.   
A promise was a promise after all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you more than I have ever found a way to say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long to get out. Life happens and being a Mama is my #1 priority. Sadly, this fic is getting ready to come to a close and that totally bums me out! I do hope that you enjoy this piece of my heart and soul! I have loved sharing it with you all! I will hopefully have time to work on the last bits and pieces soon...
> 
> As always, enjoy and let me know what you think. Leave me a comment or find me on tumblr... LilleyBelle
> 
> <3

Warm light filtered through the shades lighting the room. It was a quiet Sunday morning and even though they both knew it was very unlikely to remain that way, they were both determined to hold on to it for as long as they could.  
Bucky lay on his back propped up on some of the many pillows that littered Wanda’s bed. He felt warm and relaxed, calm and –happy. He smiled down at the woman in his arms. She had everything to do with these new feelings that had taken root in him recently. Bucky knew the name given to these emotions-love. Pure, honest, unwavering, all consuming love. The moment it happened didn’t matter. All he knew was that once it did it hadn’t faded away. It was rooted in his heart, deep and strong and he couldn’t help the way his heart still skipped at the thought of it-the thought of her-the thought of loving her.  
He smiled as she began to stir in his arms, her green eyes blinking open to adjust to the light, her delicate form pressing against him. He loved the feel of her skin against his. Until last night he never knew how much, but now-oh he was definitely in love with it.  
More than that though he loved her heart and the way she so willingly not only opened it but gave it to him. She trusted him with it, to take care of it- of her. With a smile on his face and determination in his heart, he vowed to cherish every part of her-especially the heart she’d entrusted to this beaten and broken shell of a man.  
Bucky slid his hand down the smooth skin of her back tracing her spine. He pretended to ignore the shivers that ran through her at his touch-the shivers she caused to run through him.  
“Mmm, James.” She murmured , face pressed delicately against his chest. The puffs of warm air hitting his skin along with his name in her thick accent was stirring those emotions again-pulling at his heart strings among other things.  
Looking down he watched as her green eyes locked with his blue ones, a beautiful smile forming on her soft, pink lips. Gripping her firmly he pulled her up for a kiss, slow and lazy, a kiss to savor not devour. He could die here he thought-happy and warm and loved. Yeah, he could die right here and rest forever in her eternity.   
“Good morning James.” She breathed slowly, drawing out her words, her accent very heavy in the early morning hours.   
He pressed another firm but short kiss to her warm and blush stained lips. “Mornin’ Doll.”  
The pair lay there in silence, not afraid to break the comfortable quiet that settled between them, but content to be surrounded by it, by everything they felt-the moment perfect, absolutely perfect.  
Wanda bit her lip as she glanced away from his gaze. The intensity she’d seen in it stirring things within her already this morning.   
“Last night was somethin’.” She heard him utter almost absent mindedly as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt-“  
“Me either. “ She finished for him, eyes focused back on his as she turned in his arms.   
“Yeah?” He breathed, half afraid she’d take it back , the other half a bit more than a little pleased with himself for making it good for her.  
“Yeah.” She whispered back, fingers tracing the planes of his chest, drawing circles and swirls here and there.   
His arm around her tightened and she snuggled into his warmth even more. She felt safe with him, loved with him. She placed a soft kiss just above his heart, lips lingering softly, enjoying the simple fact that his strong and steadily beating heart belonged to her now, just as hers was held by him.  
“What is it?” He asked as she pulled away from him, lips twitching into a smile.  
“Nothing.” She said sitting up to press herself fully against him, arms draped around his neck, her naked chest pressed firmly against his. She could feel his body thrumming beneath hers as she sat, straddling his uncovered lap.   
“Just that I love you.” She grinned or beamed to be more accurate. She couldn’t contain the joy that was pushing to get out, some form of the happiness she felt escaping and spreading. She leaned in a little further, almost drunk by the words she’d just said. The words that had let him know she was ready, the words he’d been longing to hear.  
“Is that so?” he asked mockingly, smirk playing across his lips.   
“Afraid so.” She breathed, hands reaching up to push his hair back, finger tips scratching against him as she did so. Bucky’s eyes drifted shut, enjoying the feel of her actions. His hands splayed across her back, rubbing, touching, consuming every part of her.  
She felt overwhelmed by it all-both the emotional and the physical aspect of being in love. She didn’t think there would ever be words that could tell or show just how wonderful she felt-how complete she felt with him by her side. Words would never do these feelings justice.  
“Would you care to see how much?” The questions left her lips before she even fully considered what she was saying.   
His eyes flew open at her question-a look of curiosity and amazement present. Wordlessly, he nodded his head. Wanda thought he looked like a small child, confused by what was about to happen. She used her hands to pull his face closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving to rub hers soothingly against his. Whispering softly in his ear she gently began comforting him.   
“Shhh, my darling James.” Her hands still held him close. “Close your eyes.” She urged. She felt him lower his head into the crook of her neck, his breath hot and delicious to her skin. She smiled as she felt him relax against her. He was ready.  
Small sprays of scarlet slipped from her fingers and she felt him gasp as everything she’d ever felt for him passed between them. Every moment, the big and the small were now shared between them.  
Bucky was slowly becoming overwhelmed. There were so many emotions, so many feelings. Part of him wondered how one person could feel so much-could feel so deeply. Then it hit him that the same could be said for him. With each passing thought, each passing feeling he was beginning to see how deeply Wanda truly cared for him; how deeply she loved him. It was the perfect reflection of his own internal struggle with his feelings for her and with each memory she shared, he swore he could feel his own love for her surging.  
~~  
He saw how intrigued she was with him while in cryo and how she longed to help him, to free him. The memory of their first late night conversation regarding demons played through his mind. She’d told him demons were not to be played with or feared for that matter.  
“They’re to be fought.”   
Those had been her first words of encouragement, the first real connection made between them as she smiled into her tea cup and left him alone to think things over.  
Another flash had him in the middle of one of their training sessions. She’d studied him intently as he went over everything she needed to know about the weapon in his hand, but she had to admit that feeling him pressed behind her, showing her, no “teaching” her the correct form for using it was wonderfully exciting.   
Squeezing his eyes tighter he saw a small moment between her and Natasha-the elder teasing her about something.   
“And what was wrong with that one?” Hands on her hips and head tilted usually meant business when it came to the red head. He could tell however from the smile on her face and her slouching posture that it was all in good fun.   
“I don’t know Nat.” Wanda replied softly as she folded a shirt and placed it on the counter.   
“well there’s got to be a reason you keep breaking all these young boys’ hearts.”  
Wanda tried to ignore her but Natasha was a persistent little thing.  
“Wanda…”  
“They’re just not right.” She sighed.  
“Not right?” Natasha pressed further.  
Wanda nodded her head.  
“Like too short, too blonde, too-“  
“Wanda shook her head, smiling softly.  
“You’re going to have to be more specific Wan.” Natasha said, taking a seat as she watched the brunette continue her task.  
“I don’t know what you want me to say Nat.” Wanda shrugged it off. “It just didn’t work out.”  
“Sure.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “Is that why you cancelled before he even picked you up?”  
Wanda had been about to speak before Natasha continued.   
“And…why you were in the training room with Barnes?”  
Wanda hated that smug look of Natasha’s.  
“James is helping me.”   
“Sure. That’s why most of your time is spent talking and laughing instead of actually training right?”  
“Nat-“  
“I mean if he’d what you like then why don’t you-“  
“Have either of you seen Steve?”   
Both women froze at the sound of his voice. In the heat of their banter neither the super spy nor the mind reader had sensed his approach, much less his arrival.  
Natasha recovered quicker, taking the opportunity to speak first. “Not since earlier.”  
Nodding his thanks to the widow his gaze moved to the witch.  
“Wanda.” He spoke in greeting.  
It took her longer than necessary to return the sentiment. “Good morning James.” The hint of a smile tugging against his lips bringing one to her own.  
“I’ll see you in the range later?” He asked. He took her training quite seriously.  
“Of course James.” She rushed out.   
With a smirk he turned to leave, Wanda watching after him, oblivious to the grin on Natasha’s face.  
Flash after flash continued to fire in his head, a slideshow of her love for him. He wondered if she knew that some of these most treasured moments she held dear were also just as valuable to him. Especially the memory of last night that was looping through his head right now. He held her tighter as she saw just how special that memory was to her.  
She’d moaned softly as he slid into her, no discomfort but filled with pleasure, the feeling of everything finally falling into place. His strokes continued slowly, intimately driving her mad as his flesh hand moved to cup her breast, gently kneading and drawing delightful whimpers from her. She began to rise and fall with his even tempered thrusts, enjoying the way he was drawing this out, making it last, making it feel good.   
“James…” she’d whispered her voice low and dark, full of need.  
“Damnit Wanda-“ he’d grunted out beginning to feel the tightening of her muscles around him. “So good-so close…” He continued picking up pace, hitting her deeper, harder until they fell apart, falling together as they did.  
He pumped into her a few more times, slowly, hesitant to release himself from her. He’d enjoyed the aftermath of her lying limply in his arms, tiny ripple of pleasure continuing to toll through her. Seeing it through her eyes now though he saw how she’d felt-how full and complete he’d made her feel. How after years of loss, years of heartache she felt whole-because of him she felt alive. And now he knew that the small tear that had trickled from her beautiful green eyes wasn’t truly nothing like she’d claimed it to be before pulling him in for a kiss. It was the result of the joy, the warmth and the happiness that he had placed in her heart.  
~~  
Her thoughts were so vivid it took him a moment before he realized that she’d released him from her spell. Opening his eyes he slowly lifted his head to meet her gaze. She was calm, and despite the rush of images and feelings that had just filtered through his mind so was he.  
Raising his hand he tenderly brushed her hair back, fingers trailing down her neck to find her hand.   
“Did you see?” She asked, voice just as calm and steady as she appeared.  
“I did.” He replied, sounding just as cool as she did.  
“And…” she left it open. She knew she had thrown a lot at him right then.   
He took his time, gathering his thoughts. It wasn’t every day you were shown something as beautiful as what had just played through his mind.   
“And-“ he began reaching for her left hand., “I’d really like to spend the rest of my days giving you more of that.”  
His words flowed slowly, yet smoothly from his mouth. Almost as slow and smooth as the grin on his face. He knew what he was proposing-a lifetime of forever and he knew that she understood his words too. The small catch of her breath and the trembling of her hands told him that much.  
“James you don’t mean-“ she started half afraid to finish for fear that the hope she felt would be snuffed out.  
“I do.” His words held meaning-truth.  
He watched her closely, eyes searching his as her hands gripped his tighter.  
“What’d ya say Doll?” he was all swagger and charm as he gave her that cocky grin, a playful glint in his eye even though he’d never been more serious.  
Pulling her bottom lip in to softly bite at it he could tell she was thinking it through. It didn’t take long though before she was smiling beautifully at him, eyes wide, head nodding enthusiastically.   
The rest of your days is a very long time James.” She said leaning forward, lips a breath away from his.  
His eyes traveled down to glance at the softness of her waiting lips, before rising back up to her green gaze.   
“With you by my side, I certainly hope so.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "it all begins and ends in your mind. what you give power to, has power over you, if you allow it."

“Are you sure about this?” Steve asked as they slowed their run down to a slow paced jog turning onto the last leg of their daily route.   
“Yeah, I am.” Bucky reassured him confidently as they neared the end of their run, coming up to a shady spot where Sam was reclined back on the grass, a few leaves littering the ground around him signaling the arrival of autumn.   
Stopping as they reached the third member of their group they watched as Sam slowly sat up. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re back. I’ve only been waiting for you to finish your 20 mile run for the last oh 15 miles.”   
Sam’s humor wasn’t lost on the two men as they watched with grins as their friend rose from his spot on the ground. Sam knew his limits and he was okay with that. Silently the three of them began their walk back to the facility to shower and change.   
“But are you positive this is the best idea?” Steve began again, a tinge of worry evident in his voice.  
Bucky shook his head beginning to grow frustrated with his friend’s never ending worry over the topic at hand.   
“Are you still trying to convince him to stay Cap? Ya gotta let him spread his wings.” Sam chimed in, offering support to Bucky which didn’t publically happen too often.  
“Yeah, what Wilson said.” Bucky added, nudging his friend easily in the arm. “It’s not like I’m moving across the country. I’ll just be in the city.”   
“But what if-“ Steve began to argue.  
“If there’s a mission, you’ll call. If there’s an emergency, you’ll call. If you need to borrow some milk, you’ll call.” Bucky attempted to ease Steve’s mind but he could tell what was really bothering him, the one question that was really eating at him on the inside.  
“And what if you go into Winter Soldier mode? What happens then?” Steve asked, stopping just inside the compound’s door.   
All three men stood, frozen by Steve’s question. He hadn’t necessarily meant for it to slip out like that but he couldn’t help the fear that he had of that event actually happening. Ever since Bucky had approached him a few weeks ago and mentioned that he wanted to look for a more permanent home outside of the compound he’d begun to worry. What caused him even more concern was when he’d told him he wanted to surprise Wanda with a place for them to live in together-a start to their new life.   
While Steve thought it was a grand, yet beautiful gesture, he continued to worry for not only his friend now but also someone else he cared for greatly. He’d never had a sister but he thought Wanda was probably the closest he would ever come to having one. He’d sworn a long time ago that he’d help her, guide her and protect her, and even though he knew Bucky would never intentionally harm her he couldn’t be so certain about the other side of him.   
It had been a long few weeks and every time Steve broached the subject he could feel the tension between the two of them rising. Sam had been dragged into the middle of it after they’d spent the better part of two hours talking about it which turned into arguing about it. Sam understood Steve’s concerns but he also knew that Steve couldn’t protect him from himself for the rest of his life.   
“What do you think is gonna happen? I’ll kill the townsfolk? So your solution is to keep the monster locked up here forever?” Bucky refuted.  
“It’s not them that I’m overly worried about Buck.” Steve admitted, knowing that things were about to become even more strained.   
“Shit!” He heard Sam whisper from behind him, clearly picking up on the cold chill that swept through the room.   
“You know I’d never hurt her.” Bucky’s voice was low and his fist was clenched at the thought of Steve even suggesting that he would. He’d die before he laid a finger on his girl in that manner. “You know that Steve.”  
Steve shook his head and ran his hands back over the top of his head. “I know YOU wouldn’t Buck, but when you’re him you’re not in control. What would happen if you couldn’t stop yourself from hurting her or worse kill-“  
Steve didn’t get to finish his sentence as Bucky’s fist met his face, effectively cutting him off.   
“Don’t you ever…EVER, say that again.” Anger was evident in his eyes and his body was tensed, posture rigid and jaw clenched.   
“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Sam started moving in between the two of them, attempting to settle their dispute.   
“It’s all right Sam. We’re good.” Steve said standing upright again, still holding his jaw.  
“No. We’re not.” Bucky reaffirmed, turning to walk away, leaving the other two men standing there.  
“You gotta let him have this Steve.” Sam said turning to face him. “I know you’re worried, but you’ve got to trust him.”  
“Yeah.” Steve sighed. “I know.”  
“More importantly,” Sam started again, “You need to trust her. She’s a big girl-the most powerful of us all. She can handle him.”   
Steve watched as Sam walked away. He knew he was right. He knew it was time to admit he’d been wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He needed to get away from it all for a minute. He needed to calm down. He needed to walk away, far away before his temper got the best of him again and he went back in there and finished what he’d started a few minutes ago. He felt like he could rip Steve’s head off at the insinuation that he’d harm Wanda. He’d never hurt her. He’d die for her. He’d kill for her. He’d-… His thoughts trailed off as it occurred to him that when those ten terribly significant words were spoken and he was triggered he wasn’t himself anymore. It would no longer matter what he would do or what he would say; suddenly it became what the Winter Soldier would do, and as much as he wanted to believe that he’d be able to overcome it, overcome who he’d been programmed to become, the truth of it was that he wasn’t sure he actually could.  
“James-are you all right?” Her voice was soft, hushed almost as she neared him in the small hidden spot among some trees that he’d found himself fleeing to in need of a moment to gather his thoughts.  
Glancing up from where he sat on the ground he gave her a haunted stare. Could he really stop himself from hurting her? Could he put so much faith in himself to not hurt the beautiful creature standing in front of him?  
“Are you afraid of me?” The question flew out faster than he’d planned but he couldn’t help it. His anxiety was starting to increase and he needed to get it in check soon.  
His racing heart continued to beat faster and faster as she moved closer to him before sitting beside him on the ground.   
“Are you afraid of me?” She asked instead of providing him with an answer.   
“Not what I asked Doll?”  
“I am aware of that James. But are you afraid of me?” She asked again, insistent that he answer her.  
Letting a defeated sigh slip from his lips he turned his attention toward her. “No Wanda, I’m not. I trust you.”  
The small smile that flashed across her face sent a jolt through him. He always stood in wonder at how truly beautiful she was.   
“The same can be said for me. I am not afraid of you James. I trust you too.”   
He felt the anxiety and anger that had taken hold of him earlier begin to melt away before the thought of him hurting her flashed in his mind again effectively icing things back over again.   
“Maybe you shouldn’t.” He said, turning his eyes away from her to look out at the landscape.   
Without missing a beat her hands were on him, arms wrapped around him as she slid closer, resting her head on his shoulder. He reached one hand down to cover hers, sliding his thumb along her knuckles as he stared out in front of him.  
“What happened?” She asked after a moment of holding him, allowing him time to calm and settle.  
“I hit Steve.” He felt her hold on him tighten a little. She knew it was something of great importance if it put him and Steve at odds with each other.   
“When?”  
“Just a little while ago.”   
“Oh.” She breathed softly. “Can I ask why?”   
She felt him shake his head back and forth. She knew he would tell her, just in his own time, so she sat there holding him, content to let him come to her.  
“I uh, I want to move out of the compound and I want you to come with me.”   
Wanda’s head was off his shoulder in a heartbeat and her eyes were upon his. “You do?” She asked quickly.   
Bucky couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face at the sheer excitement and surprise that shone on hers. “Of course I do. I wanted it to be a surprise but that was before all of this happened.”  
“I see.” She said, resolving herself to let go of the happiness she felt, knowing that there was some bigger issue here. “Go on.”  
“Steve’s been a bit difficult to talk to about it. He doesn’t think it’s a good idea. He’s worried about….you know.” He said pausing for a minute to tap his head.  
“Oh.” Wanda whispered.   
“Yeah. He thinks that I might be triggered and that I’d-“  
“That you’d hurt me?” She asked, gently rubbing her hand up and down his back as he nodded his head.   
“You know I’d never want to do that right Doll? I’d never want to hurt you or even-“  
She could see the pain in his eyes as he said those words. She could hear it in his voice. He’d warred with himself so much on this very issue many times and he had thought he’d convinced himself that he was in control of this other part of his mind that remained locked away from him.   
“You didn’t kill Steve. You didn’t let him die in that river. You chose to save him. You, not anyone else, but you.”   
“Yeah, well I also shot him, stabbed him and nearly beat him to death before that.” He was convinced that he’d bring her nothing but harm, “Maybe we are safer here. Maybe you’re safer here.”   
Her hand that had been moving up and down his spine stopped abruptly as she moved to her knees in front of him. He was a bit shocked by her sudden movement, jumping slightly as her hands framed his face. Her eyes were narrowed, focused on him as she stroked his cheeks with her thumbs.   
“You say that you trust me, yes?” She asked from her spot slightly above him.  
“With my life.” He whispered.  
Wanda leaned in to kiss him, not fully satisfying either of them, but just enough to alleviate some of his anxiety and her own.   
“And with your mind?” She asked, pulling further away from him while still holding onto him.  
“That too I suppose.”   
She held his gaze for a brief moment before she moved her hands up toward his temple, thumbs rubbing gentle, slow circles over the spot.   
“Close your eyes.” She instructed.  
“Wanda, what are you-“ He began to protest, uncertain of what was about to happen.  
“I said,” she started again, eyes bleeding red as ribbons of scarlet seeped from her fingers, “Close your eyes.”  
He did as instructed this time, the last thing he saw with his eyes open being the beautiful green eyes of the woman he loved turning to the commanding scarlet ones that signified her power flowing through her. As his eyes shut forcefully it wasn’t Wanda’s eyes he saw anymore but a lifetime of memories swirling around-the good and the bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not my best, but hopefully not my worst. Let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And suddenly you know; It's time to start something new and trust the magic of new beginnings."

Fear. Worry. Panic. All he could feel was wave after wave of anxiousness coursing through him as he was slowly pulled apart, piece by piece, memory by memory. Reality seemed to bend around him as the images of a past life whirled around inside his mind. Once he’d closed his eyes and Wanda started delving into the depths of his mind he’d grown tense, rigid and even though he knew he could trust her, knew that he did trust her it didn’t help the growing feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach or the thunderous race of his heart.  
Oddly enough when Wanda had first started weaving whatever magic she possessed it wasn’t the images of death and the bitterness of a life that he’d been robbed of that surfaced first, but the memories of happier times, younger times-times untouched and untainted by death, pain and other people’s agendas. There’d been glimpses of his parents, his sisters, even a younger Steve and himself growing up in Brooklyn-all times that breathed back life into his torn and tattered soul, times that reminded him that he was human, that he’d been human before all of this happened to him.   
As slowly as the images drifted and played through his mind at the start of her spell, they quickly gained speed, flooding in and filling the space, pressing the walls of his mind at a rapid pace, each one more and more recent than the last. The first flash of him in his uniform only intensified the sick feeling rising in his chest, clenching his heart a little tighter. He knew what was coming next. He knew that what should have been his last moment in this life was about to be replayed for him again only this time just as perfectly clear as the exact moment it happened in. The memory of not only the start of a life stolen from him, but also the end of his life ripped from him as well.  
Heart rate climbing, sweat beading across his forehead he began shaking in Wanda’s grasp.  
She could certainly sense his discomfort. She knew this wouldn’t be easy. His mind held so much pain, so much sorrow. She knew it would hurt regardless of her approach, but the constant restraints placed among him by those around him because of what he harbored inside would only hurt that much more if he never let anyone in, never let anyone try to help him. She loved him and wanted to see him free-free from his past and free for his future.  
She felt his hands grip her wrists tightly, the pressure intensifying with each passing second she weaved her scarlet magic through his mind. He was fighting her and he was winning.  
“STOP!” He barked, pulling her hands away from his head forcefully. His eyes were narrowed, lips parted only to harshly suck in deep breaths of air, nostrils flaring slightly. His hands held her wrists firmly, and even though he’d successfully managed to pull her away his touch was still hard and unyielding.   
Wanda looked scared. She’d felt the immense pressure placed on her by his hands and then the sudden pull as he removed her hands from his body. Oddly enough she felt like she was back on the streets in Sokovia and had been caught trying to take something in order to survive again. The way he held her certainly felt like a punishment was coming. This one she feared far more than any she’d ever received.  
They sat there, knee to knee and eye to eye a minute longer, both breathing hard and fast, both scared of what was to come next.  
A small whimper left her lips and quickly enough Bucky released his hold on her-the red marks on her pale skin an indication of how tightly he’d held her. At the sight of the marks he’d left on her his eyes widened, and he glanced back up at her, finding her green eyes just as big as his, watching him, waiting for what he would do, what he would say.  
“James-“ she started softly, voice low and somewhat strained.  
“You shouldn’t have done that Wanda.” His voice was just as husky as hers, as if they’d been through the ringer instead of just sitting outside on a nice sunny day.   
Rubbing her wrists she frowned, looking away from him. “I just wanted to help. I know I can help James.”  
His eyes followed the path of her fingers as they stroked over her skin tenderly, trying to soothe the ache away. He was transfixed by those fingers, those hands really-hands that had held him lovingly, hands that had roamed and explored and stroked him into oblivion-hands that had only moments ago sought to invade his mind.   
Eyes snapping back up he looked at her. “I don’t want you to.”   
All she saw was him rise to his feet in front of her and turn to walk away. She knew what loss felt like, remembered all too well the pain of her brother ripped away from her, the break of her heart still fresh in her mind.   
A part of her thought that this was just as painful.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time and time again when his mind was hard to settle he found himself here, pounding away at a bag that couldn’t fight back, that could only receive and not give. A part of him thought it poetic justice-he for so long could only take and not give. Now though it was the other way around and he could give just as good as he could get.   
Hit after hit, strike after strike he went-harder and harder. His muscles ached, his body was tired, his clothes were drenched but yet he continued, pounding away after a day filled with one frustration after another.  
“So I thought I’d find you here.”   
Bucky paused at the sound of Steve’s voice, eyeing him slightly over his shoulder before returning to what he’d been doing, his fists hitting harder than before.  
“Buck, look about today.” Steve started again-his attempt at an apology muffled out by the sound of Bucky’s fists hammering away at the bag before him.  
“I just wanna-“ Steve stopped again. Bucky had picked up pace again, his hits landing harder and faster, the chain holding the bag up loosening from its anchor in the ceiling. He knew what was about to happen. It’d happened to him many a time too.  
“Don’t….bother….” Bucky muttered out between hits, teeth clenched as he relived their argument from earlier today, leading into what had happened with Wanda. Today was a shit day. He’d woken up in the warm embrace of the woman he loved only to end the day alone and hurting.  
“Bucky, what?” Steve asked, the sound of his fists on the leather echoing throughout the room.  
“I….said….don’t….BOTHER!” The last word emphasized by the sound of the bag breaking loose from its chain and flying across the room, landing with a resounding thud on the wooden floor.   
Bucky stood, hunched and ready to attack again, the erratic rise and fall of his chest and shoulders not a sign of his need of air but more likely an outpouring of the stress and tension that had built up throughout the day and needed release.  
“Bucky-“ Steve started again, quieter this time. “What happened?” It was obvious his friend was troubled by something. He knew their connection ran deep but surely this wasn’t over their disagreement this morning.   
“You were right. I’ll stay here. The world’s not ready for me to be out there yet and I’m clearly not ready to be a part of it either.” He moved to gather the old, beaten bag from the other end of the room and replace it with a new one.   
“Bucky…I know we kinda got into it earlier but you can’t mean that?” Steve asked, surprised by his friend’s sudden change of mind-change of heart.  
“Yeah. I do.” He said, flexing his fingers. In all of his anger he’d forgotten to wrap his hands. Wanda would be pissed. “Shit!” He exclaimed, the sudden thought of the witch-his witch bringing a new round of frustrations to the forefront.  
“What the hell is going on Buck?” Steve asked, moving directly in front of him, refusing to be avoided any longer. “Did something else happen? Did something happen with Wanda?”  
Angry, steel blue eyes shot up meeting his friend’s gaze-a knowing look present in Steve’s own blue eyes. “Wanna tell me about it?” He offered.  
“Not particularly.” Bucky returned only to be met with Steve’s no nonsense look as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
Huffing, he ran his hands over his face and back through his hair pushing the sweat slicked strands out of his face. “I messed up with Wanda.”   
Steve smiled. He knew it. “How?”   
“She tried to help me out today and I pushed her away.”   
“Well, if you know you were wrong then apologize. You’re allowed to make mistakes Buck. We all are.”   
Bucky rubbed at his hands-the hands that had left marks on his precious girl’s soft skin. “Not like this. She thinks I don’t trust her Steve. Can’t say that I blame her. After all that’s what I wanted her to think.”   
Steve looked at him perplexed. “Ya mind backing up here Buck, I’m getting a bit confused.”   
“Doesn’t take much huh?” A sly grin crept onto his face.  
“Watch it. Steve warned.   
“After I hit you, Wanda found me and we talked about what went down. I told her about wanting to leave. I told her I wanted her to come with me.” A smile had worked its way onto his face at the memory of how happy she’d been when he’d told her that earlier. “I uh, told her about the doubts that I was having after talking with you and she decided to try to make things better.”   
Steve’s eyes widened. “Better like….” He trailed off, a small blush spreading across his cheeks.   
Bucky chuckled. “No you punk. She went into my mind.”  
There was a long silence shared between the two. Steve knew the risks involved in entering someone’s mind. He’d had that happen to him before and there were some nights that the vision Wanda had implanted or more accurately brought to light still shook him. He also knew that Bucky guarded his mind fiercely. Too many times had others entered in without permission and stomped all over everything he’d held dear. Even if Wanda had only the best of intentions he knew it would take a lot for Bucky to ever be okay with letting her in.  
“Was she able to help?” He asked, curious to know what had happened, but respectful enough to be satisfied with whatever Bucky told him.   
“Don’t know. I didn’t really give her much of a chance.”   
Steve noticed the sadness that had entered his eyes, the distant look they held. “I saw all of these good memories while she was in there-things I hadn’t thought about in…God forever Steve. But the further she went the closer we got to-“ He stopped, looking down, Steve looking away out of fear too. That had also been one of the hardest moments of his life. Watching his best friend fall was something he’d never forget. He was only glad he was here now with him-till the end of the line.  
“I couldn’t let her keep going. I couldn’t do it, so I grabbed her and pushed her away, told her I didn’t want her help. God Steve she probably thinks I’m disgusted with her.” The panic was evident in his voice. He was torn-his need to protect himself conflicting with his desire to let someone in completely.  
“You know I was wrong.” Steve’s voice broke through the fog filtering through his mind.   
Bucky gave him a puzzling look, unsure of what was to come.   
“I let my fear of the unknown get in the way of your happiness Buck and I’m sorry for that.”  
“What are you on about now?”   
“It wasn’t my place to make you question or doubt yourself. You know your mind better than me. You know what you can and can’t do.”  
“Steve-“  
“No, no-“ Steve started raising his hand to silence Bucky. “If moving out is something you want to do, then do it. I can’t let my fear become your fear.”  
“Not sure that’s the best idea anymore.” Bucky admitted, a defeated sigh escaping his lips as he looked away.  
“But-“ Steve began again, “you can’t let the fear of letting someone in, letting Wanda in rule your life forever. She’s strong Buck and she’d rather die than cause you any pain. She can do this, she can help you if you want her to. Either way though you know you can trust her.”  
“I know I can. I just don’t think she should trust me-“ He swallowed thickly, emotion rising up in his throat at the thought of his next words. “I don’t think after she sees what’s in there that she WILL trust me.”   
Moving closer to his friend he clapped his hand on his shoulder offering his support. “I think you’d better let her decide that. I’m willing to bet she’d surprise you.”   
Nodding his head he wanted to believe Steve’s words-needed to believe them with every part of him.   
“Yeah-maybe.” He breathed out.   
It would take every ounce of courage in him to do what he needed to do now-every little bit he could gather to let her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So leave me a review...please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not sure which is scarier....letting someone get too close or pushing them away when they do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!!

He’d taken the long way to his room. The long way which should have only added an additional minute or so to the amount of time it took to make it there-not the long way that included a few laps around the facility, a sweep of the garage area and a shower in the locker rooms they sometimes used after missions. So here he was two hours later standing outside of her door, scared to knock, scared to simply walk right in like he’d grown accustomed to in the following weeks since their first time together. It had been a while since he’d actually “lived” in his own room, most of his everyday things having a place in Wanda’s room; a drawer or two for his clothes, a shelf in the bathroom for his razor and aftershave, and there was a new toothbrush holder that housed both of their brushes. They’d been living together for a while before the idea to find a place of his own and make it their own ever struck him, but once it had it was all he could think about.   
He’d looked at a couple of places already and there had been this one apartment that he thought she’d love. He could imagine already how Wanda would take it and turn the walls of exposed brick and floor to ceiling windows into a warm and loving home. He thought anywhere with her was home. The two bedroom unit would serve them nicely-room for them and a guest for now and maybe later that room would serve to house someone else-someone smaller. That thought had brought a smile to his lips as he’d stood in the doorway of the “guest” room and envisioned a tiny head of brunette waves curled up against her mama on the window seat as she read to her from one of her favorite story books.   
As good as all of those dreams were he feared he’d ruined them all in the course of a few minutes. His hand faltered again as he tried to knock, falling back to his side. He should have just let her in, let her weave her magic through his mind. He knew with every fiber of his being that she wasn’t venturing in to cause harm-he knew she’d never hurt him, knew she’d only ever seek out his mind to heal him. He’d spent so long building the trust that was between them only to tear it all down in a matter of minutes. It had been him after all that had been so open and giving with matters of the heart, confessing his love for her and being so patient as she slowly let him piece hers back together. Hadn’t she finally let him in, let him know that his home was in her heart that her love for him transcended anything she’d ever known?   
And here he’d failed to let her in, to share something as equally as important.   
The door before him opened with a jerk, Wanda stopping abruptly, eyes wide and body tense as she was startled by his presence. He took a few seconds to look her over-hair damp so she’d recently showered, leaving the lingering scent of lavender. Her eyes were red rimmed but not terribly so. He actually expected worse after how he treated her earlier. He especially took note of the flannel shirt that belonged to him covering her, casually sliding off one shoulder to reveal the skin there, the tiniest pair of pajama shorts peeking out just enough to ensure others that she had something on, even though the sight of her in nothing but that shirt had quickly become one of his favorite things to see.  
“Wanda….I…” His mouth was dry. He knew what he needed to say but the overwhelming fear that it wouldn’t be enough gripped his heart tightly and refused to let go.  
She stood there, surprised to see him. She thought he’d be the last person to darken her doorway tonight, that he’d lock himself away somewhere to brood, solemn and alone. That’s what she’d done all afternoon and most of the night.  
“I, uh, didn’t expect to see you tonight.”   
It took him a minute to register that she’d spoken. He was too scared to move, too scared to breathe. He watched as she shifted her weight onto one foot, hip jutted out and arms crossed, not in anger but indifference. He thought he’d prefer the anger to this.  
“Yeah, me either, but I need to talk to you.” He motioned to step forward and enter the space they’d been sharing but quickly stopped himself when she made no move to allow him in.  
“That is if you’ll hear me out?” He phrased it as a question, leaving the final decision up to her and letting her know that she had the right to turn him down and send him away.  
Her eyes darted away briefly, lips twisted in an uncertain manner before she took a step out of the way, allowing him entrance.   
“Thanks.” He said, taking a deep breath and entering the room.   
He heard the door click shut and watched as Wanda moved around him to sit on the end in the bed. She was readying herself for the worst. He could tell by her posture, the look in her eyes and the way she fought to keep her jaw set and hands still-and all he could do was stand there and watch her.   
“You came here to talk James, so talk.”   
He wanted to smirk at the sassy comment, but figured it probably wasn’t the right time.   
“Yeah-“ he started, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wanted to talk about today-about when you went inside my head.”   
Her head dipped down, lips pursed to keep them from trembling. “I shouldn’t have done that. I wanted to help. I thought it would help you, but I crossed a line and I am sorry for that.” She finished with a quiver to her voice, her nerves getting the best of her.  
“Yeah, well I should have never drawn that line to start with Wanda.”  
Her head shot up, eyes locked with his. She couldn’t believe what he had said. He was giving her that small, crooked smile of his and she watched as he moved closer to her, until the bed dipped with the addition of his weight.   
“I never should have made you feel the way I did today Doll. I’m sorry that I hurt you.” He breathed out, his voice like a whisper, his words meant for her and only her.   
“But I went in without asking permission. I was wrong to do it.” Wanda refuted. He knew he’d really caused her to doubt his trust in her.   
Taking her hand in his he lifted it to his lips, kissing the soft skin delicately before lacing his fingers with hers and gently squeezing it laying their joined hands to rest on his leg. “Wanda-I trust you. I trust you so much that it scares me.”   
It was her turn to grip his hand a little harder.  
“Today when you…ya know, it wasn’t you that I feared-it was myself.”  
There was a long silence that passed between them, the realization of his fear about facing his past drifting between them, the enormity of it hitting them both hard. He’d never said that out loud before. It was the kind of thing that if he didn’t talk about it then maybe, just maybe it didn’t really exist.  
Wanda had never considered that he was scared to relive the memories that had been locked away, that were slowly starting to emerge from the depths of his mind. She always assumed that if an option existed to eliminate those triggers and set his mind straight again then he would take it.   
“Why?” She asked just as softly.   
“Guess I’m scared of what might be in there-of the things I don’t remember on top of the ones I already do.” His gaze grew distant, almost as if he were seeing something not really there. Wanda watched, wrapped up in his words and the far off look in his eyes. She knew that look all too well.  
“James, the pain is inevitable. Whether you feel it now or later is your decision though. Just know that I’m here…I’m here to go through this with you.”   
Her words brought him back to reality his steely blue eyes fixed on hers as she leaned closer, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.   
“That scares me too.” He admitted shakily.   
“What does?”   
He took another slow, deep breath, steadying himself. “I’m terrified of you seeing everything in there.” He nearly choked on his words, fear bubbling up inside of him again. He knew that he’d done terrible things, committed horrible deeds. Sure he remembered some bad things, but he was certain there were more. “You might change your mind about me…about us if you see what I’ve done Wanda. I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”  
Wanda moved her hands to frame his face. Her thumbs swept up and across his cheeks as she pulled him toward her, their foreheads touching each other’s. “James you complete idiot.” She breathed, a soft, small laugh escaping her lips. His own twitched up into a nervous grin, rubbing his heard against hers. “I’d never change my mind about you or us. I’d never judge you for your past. How could I? Have you forgotten mine?”   
Her words gave peace to his soul, calmed his mind, eased the tension in the knot tied around his heart.   
“I don’t love you because you’re perfect. I love you because of your imperfections…because even though you are flawed you still get up every day and try to be better.” Her voice was a whisper between them. She pulled back slightly to watch his eyes flutter open, the depths she could see in them astounded her every time. If she ever wanted to know what he felt or thought she could always tell by the look in his eyes.  
“And in case you haven’t noticed, I empathize with that…..greatly.” The smile on her face was contagious as one spread across his as well. Leaning in their lips met in the slowest, deepest of kisses. A way of saying that he understood, that he accepted that so long as she accepted him.  
“I love you too Doll-and soon we’ll sort this all out.” He stopped to gauge her reaction, a proud look shining through her watery eyes.   
Grinning broadly at him she moved in again to meet his lips, kissing him once, then once again. “When you’re ready, I’ll be here.”  
“And after?”   
Smiling fondly at him she easily fell into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.   
“I’ll be here then too.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I seriously wouldn't mind if you just grabbed my face and kissed me right now. That'd be great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is some total fluff right here...I'm sorry for the wait. I've been very busy with sick babies, work and life in general. Hope you enjoy this little tidbit as I move this story into its final stages. As always thanks for reading and I'd LOVE to hear from you!

“You’re sure?” He was excited, yet she could sense the hint of uncertainty in his voice-nervousness creeping into his thoughts.  
“Yes, James! I’m sure. I think it’s perfect!” She said, a tiny bit of mock exasperation lacing her words, a playful smile on her face.  
He couldn’t hide the grin that spread across his face, his excitement getting the best of him as they stood in the empty apartment on a rainy afternoon. He’d been hesitant to show her the listing ever since their “fight” but since they’d resolved things they’d grown stronger, their bond deepened by the amount of trust they both knew they held for each other. After all, relationships aren’t only built on love-trust is essential for love to grow. Wanda had whispered that in his ear one night a week or so ago and it had stuck with him.   
He pulled her in and lifted her up, spinning them around in the empty living area, Wanda’s laugh echoing throughout the space, filling the dark, cold room with warmth and life and happiness-something he hoped would continue to grow here in their new home.   
Slowing to a stop, her feet touched the ground again. Wanda’s eyes met his and her fingers began to trace the stubble on his face before finding their way into his hair. “This-this is perfect.” She whispered.  
Bucky leaned closer to her, eyes warm and smile soft, shaking his head a bit. “No.” He breathed, catching her off guard. “This is.” He added before dipping down lower and pressing his lips to hers in a slow, sweet kiss. He was pretty sure there were other, more meaningful words than perfect that he could have chosen to use-but in the grand scheme of things perfect suited him just fine.  
~~~  
“When do you think we should let the others know?”   
Wanda’s voice drifted from the bathroom where she stood brushing her hair. From where he lay on the bed he could see every stroke she took, combing the mass of chocolate waves that he loved to bury his face in and inhale the soft scent of her lavender shampoo, the tresses his fingers twirled and sometimes pulled to get a reaction out of her. A wicked grin crossed his face as he thought back to earlier that night when he’d taken her from behind, the way she hissed and then moaned at the sensation it created.   
“What is it?” She asked, glancing his way, a knowing smirk on her face.   
“Nothin’.” He responded, voice a bit low from the thought of doing that to her-with her again. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to what she was doing, missing the shake of his head and the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks at being caught by her.   
Rolling over in the bed it isn’t long before he felt her snuggle up close to his side, their quiet breathing the only sounds heard in the darkened room.   
“You know we’re going to have to tell them.” She breathes against his side. “Especially if we want to be moved in by the holidays.”   
That silly, dopey smile struck again and he finds himself thinking that he’s glad she turned the lamp off before coming to bed so she won’t see how foolish he knows he looks right now at the thought of them being in their new apartment, their new home for the upcoming holiday season. They’d sat down over dinner and hashed everything out and now as the vision of him and Wanda sitting on a rug in front of the fire place that would be blazing to warm their new, little home with a Christmas tree twinkling in the background flitted through his mind. He couldn’t hide the thrill of anticipation that rushed through him.   
Tightening his hold on her he took a minute to breathe her in. It was moments like this that everything else drifted away, nothing else mattered.  
“We’ll tell ‘em tomorrow then. Better to go ahead and get it over with.” He said, fingers running through her dark locks. “Besides, I don’t think we’ll have anything to worry about. Steve seems to be on board with the whole thing now.”   
It was easier to talk about moving out with Steve now. Ever since their talk, after he’d decked him in the hallway things had settled. His best friend knew that they needed to do this-this was what was right for them. Steve now understood that Bucky might never be Bucky again, but he also knew that he’d never exactly be “the winter soldier” again either. Things were different now and the fragmented pieces of both of those entities helped make up who he was today, and truthfully if those broken bits and pieces of each of those people got him right here in this room, in this bed with this woman in his arms then he’d gladly spend the rest of his life fitting those pieces together into whatever mosaic he possibly could if it meant a life with Wanda.   
Wanda inhaled deeply, curling in closer to his side, nudging her nose against his chest. He could feel the upward pull of her lips against his bare skin and his fingers curled around her hip, pressing into the soft skin there.   
“I suppose you’re right.”   
“Of course I am.” He added with a pinch to her hip causing her to squeal and fall even further into him until she sat across him now.   
Eyes somewhat adjusted to the dark of the room and with the help of the small sliver of moonlight that filtered in through the windows she looked into his face. “So sure of yourself aren’t you?” Her tone was playful as she watched him.  
“I am. Just like I’m sure you wanna kiss me.” Now he sounded playful.   
Wanda loved him like this- so unreserved and relaxed. He brought out this side in her too, something she didn’t know she had until meeting him-loving him. They’d healed each other in so many ways. She supposed that perhaps they always would and with that discover new layers to themselves as their two broken souls learned to live anew, as one.  
Wanda leaned in closer, eyes drifting shut slowly, her long eyelashes fluttering, lips parted slightly. He was ready and waiting for the moment her soft lips met his and right when they were about to touch Wanda stopped.   
“Maybe I want you to kiss me.” She said, eyes open watching him- a mischievous glint sparkling in them.   
Scoffing a bit and lips pulled into a sly grin his hand slid up her side to the back of her head. “Works for me.” He said, pushing her forward to capture her lips.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't need you to hold my hand...  
> I need you to hold me-all of me-and tell me everything's going to be okay, and for you to believe it too.  
> Because maybe if you believe it then so will I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.....we're getting closer. 
> 
> Happy reading. Look me up on tumblr.
> 
> lilleybelle

He hadn’t planned on being gone this long. He’d left the apartment nearly an hour ago to pick up some take out from the Chinese place down the block-the toll of moving things up the stairs and into their apartment finally breaking them. He told her he’d run out and pick up some of their favorites and she’d happily let him stroll out of their new home, content to wait and sort through her books she was adding to the shelf he’d carried in earlier. 

Entering the building he shook, rain falling from his coat. He also hadn’t planned on getting caught in the rain. He started his way up the stairs, all the way to the fourth floor-the top floor. He made sure to hold the wet paper bag carefully, protecting their food and also ensuring that he didn’t have to go out a second time in the rainstorm that was falling down outside. The chill in the late autumn air only intensified the sting of the rain that had beaten down on him as he quickly made his way back to the building. If it weren’t for the serum in his body he was sure he’d be a shivering mass of muscle, too cold and too tired to climb four flights of stairs back to his apartment-back to the beautiful woman that was waiting for him inside. 

He found his steps slowing as he reached the third floor landing, his thoughts suddenly caught up in who was waiting just one more floor up for him. There was an overwhelming rush that overcame him as he thought about it-both anxious and exciting. This was their life now. Every time he climbed those stairs she would be there-either with him or up there, cooking dinner while she hummed some song she heard on the radio or curled up on the couch, his shirt hanging off her shoulder as she snuggled under the blanket they normally kept draped across the corner of the couch. She’d be sitting on the edge of the claw foot tub in their bathroom, legs stretched out as she carefully shaved the length of what he thought were one of his favorite parts of her body. A smile crossed his face as the thought of coming home from a mission and finding her on his side of the bed, nestled against his pillow popped in his head. There were a million different scenarios he could think of but they all ended with her being there and him coming home to her, just like he was now.

The beauty in this realization was overpowering, crippling almost. The way he felt only strengthened by the fact that this was his always, this was his forever. He never wanted to trudge up these stairs if she wasn’t up there, in their home for him to live his life with. The devastation would be too great to overcome and he knew, God did he know that that one thought alone was a mighty powerful one because he’d worked to overcome some pretty terrible, pretty fucked up shit before. But this-this life he was building with her, the life that was starting right here and right now was the biggest and best thing he’d ever done, and even though they’d been together for a while now, been in love for longer than that, their decision to strike out and build something away from what had made them made it that much more real, that much more precious-that much more special and important and valuable for him to protect.

Blue eyes snapped into focus. He knew what needed to happen. He’d known it all along, but hadn’t been ready. Now…now he was.

Shaking his head he broke into a mad rush to finish climbing the stairs, taking them two at a time in an eager attempt to get to her. His heart thrumming he rounded the last set of stairs before hurriedly walking to the door of their apartment. He took a second to glance at the gold plaque on the door labeled 4B before reaching his hand to the knob and bursting through the door. 

“Wanda!” he called out, door slamming behind him as he locked it without even glancing behind him. “Wanda!” He called again, moving to sit the food down carelessly on the table, the sacred food he’d fiercely guarded against a rainstorm and cold New York temperatures haphazardly dumped off as he moved further into the apartment.

Emerging from the bedroom, eyes wide at the urgency in his voice she was a bit taken aback by the sight of him-drenched clothes, the hair that was visible from under the cap on his head matted to his skin. As he moved closer she noticed the concern in his eyes which only added to the already building worry she was feeling. 

He was on her in an instant, hands grasping at her arms, pulling her in, holding her close, holding her tight. Wanda felt the tremble in his touch and she was certain it had nothing to do with the rain pouring down outside. Her James was unnerved. Her James needed her.

“What is it moya lyubov’?” Wanda tried soothing him, fingers drifting up to smooth along his cheek, his neck, any part of him that she could reach- but he wasn’t calming down-he wasn’t letting her calm him down.

His hands gently pulled her back, the tremble still noticeable as he held her close so he could look into her eyes. 

“James…what is-“ 

“I’m ready now Wanda. I’m ready for you to help me.” He paused, a shaky breath escaping his lips as his eyes darted away briefly before steely blue met glimmering green. “I’m ready for you to fix me, and I need you to be ready too.”

Searching his eyes carefully she tenderly slid her hand into his, fingers lacing together as they had many times before. She felt stronger when she touched him like this, as though their connection was deepened somehow by the way their fingers fit together so perfectly, so lovingly, so…them.

Her eyes watched him a moment longer before silently asking if he was sure. 

“Yeah…yeah Doll I’m sure. I need you Wanda…I need you.” His tone was begging, pleading her to help him. She wanted to be sure he’d thought this through. Once she started, she wouldn’t stop until she got what she went in for. She wouldn’t stop until he was no longer a puppet on anyone’s strings. She would free him-free his mind.

“My James…” She started, fingers gripping his tighter now. “Come with me.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eventually you will come to understand that love heals everything, and love is all there is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm drained...hope you enjoy and THANK YOU for reading!

“Shhhhh.”   
Gentle hands smoothed down the length of his arms and back up his shoulders, soothingly kneading the tense muscles.  
“You’ll need to relax for this to work.”   
A nervous grin appeared on his face. “Easier said than done Doll, but I’ll try…I’m trying.”  
Leaning down to where his head was cradled in her lap, Wanda whispered softly in his ear. “I know you are…I know.”  
Her fingers glided over his face, tracing every line, every feature before moving up to his forehead and down to his temples.   
“Wanda-“ his voice was choked as it flooded back to him what was about to happen. The thought of jumping to his feet and fleeing quickly entered his mind, but he knew this was what had to be done. If he wanted any kind of a future, a future free from his past then this was the next step in making that happen. He knew he had to let her break him down, down to his knees, so he could build himself back up.   
Once again he felt her lean over him, her lips pressing delicately to his dampened forehead, while one hand eased back down to rest over his racing heart.   
“It isn’t me you must surrender to James-it is yourself.” Another brief kiss was pressed to his skin before she moved back up, watchful eyes waiting as she held him tenderly.  
Moving his hand up to take hers that rested on his chest, he gently squeezed. It struck him as odd that something so delicate, so soft could harness and unleash so much power, so much strength. It also struck him that her real strength was the control she exerted over her powers. He knew she’d struggled greatly with her control-at times she still did. But she refused to be ruled by something other than her own mind so she’d sought to reign in her fears, her doubts. She was still an emotional person, but she’d also learned like all other non-enhanced human beings to not let her feelings overrun her either. It had taken a lot of time, a lot of training and practice and guidance and sure there were still slip ups, mishaps and days that sometimes, just sometimes it felt a little too easy to let that scarlet mist escape at the first sign of trouble-but just sometimes. He’d witnessed her fall to her knees, surrender to her weakness and choose to make a change-a choice that had been hard to do, especially when you were the most powerful person in the world. He’d watched her foster and channel her power into something that strengthened her, something that matured her. No longer was she the scared orphan that could do weird shit. She was the strong, formidable Scarlet Witch, who faced demons that were once stronger than her and lived to tell the tale.   
His blue eyes looked up to meet hers and in them he saw his strength, his hope. She’d set the example and if there was anything else other than how to love again that he could learn from her it was how to face down your ghosts and bury them where they belonged and begin to build something brighter, something fuller-something meaningful.  
Steeling himself with all the courage he could manage he focused his gaze on her.  
“Consider this my white flag then.”  
Smiling she nodded her understanding and proceeded to move her hand back to his head. “Close your eyes James and hold on to the good.”  
With one last effort he quickly reached up and grasped her hand pulling it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on it. “I trust you Wanda.”  
Wanda smiled briefly, her eyes taking on the eerie scarlet glow as her powers sought out his mind. Red tendrils seeped from her fingers, spiraling toward him until they infiltrated his head. Wanda held her focus, eyes open but not seeing what was directly in front of her but instead witnessing what lived inside of Bucky’s mind.  
At first glance his head seemed like most others’; current events and recent happenings were most noticeable. She saw much of their relationship played out right in front of her. Some of what she supposed he considered highlights looping through, a continuous feedback providing him with the happiness and hope he needed to make it through each day. She dug a little deeper and was instantly met with a bit of resistance. The memories of long ago, locked tightly away for fear of causing some type of injury to himself and others-both physically and mentally.  
It was as if a barrier was erected around these memories and the hard she pushed the more challenging it became. Laying both hands upon the shield around some of his most painful pieces of his past she focused all of her energy on breaking down that wall. She was so intent on reaching this part of him that she didn’t notice the scarlet that consumed her body, every part of her becoming like a flame as she fought to enter in, to help him win this fight. The harder she pushed the brighter she burned. Her chest rose and fell heavily with the exertion of her efforts but she refused to give up. She could feel the burning of the scarlet as it flowed through her veins but he was worth more than the pain she felt, more than the scorch marks she felt burning hot upon her palms as she pushed against the wall.  
She could feel it weakening, beginning to fade away and with one final blast she ruptured the shield and watched as it cracked and shattered around her before falling away.   
~~  
His eyes shot open immediately as her powers crept into his mind. The last thing he saw before his mind’s eye took over was the intense scarlet look in his beloved’s eyes and the determined expression on her face. Suddenly it was like he was standing in his own mind watching every scene of his life unfold before him. There were days spend at Coney Island with Steve and a pretty girl and nights spent listening to his mother hum as she cooked dinner, him setting the table as a young boy. Closer to the surface of his mind were visions of him and Wanda, that first motorcycle ride, that first date….that first time.  
He smiled as he turned, each wonderful memory filling him with happiness. He couldn’t turn fast enough, attempting to take them all in, experience every good thing that had ever happened to him. It quickly faded though as the world around him shifted and a dark mist surrounded him, pulling him down into the murkiness of times that had been better left forgotten.  
Now instead of joy and contentment he felt cold, empty and ashamed. He felt the weight of his sins fall upon his shoulders and he was overcome with the immense sadness it created in him, swirling in the pit of his stomach and bubbling up until it gripped his heart with its steel claws. His breathing was becoming erratic, his mind swimming, yearning to make sense of what was happening. Gunshots echoed around him and blood covered his hands. There were screams of terror and howls of pain. The faces of those that weren’t enemies but targets flashed before his eyes. Every dark and dirty act he’d every committed as the Winter Soldier was brought before him and he felt as though he sat upon the stand being judged for every single crime, for which he ultimately knew he was guilty-felt he was guilty.  
“No, no, no.” he whispered, shaking his head, hands smashing against his temples. “No…make it stop, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!” he roared even louder, the noise around him growing louder, thundering through his ears, the memories becoming more vivid, clear images now playing out before him as he tried to squeeze his eyes shut, unable to escape the sights around him. He could even smelt the scent of gunpowder, an all too familiar smell. He felt himself about to fall, about to relive that moment where it all went wrong, the moment that represented not only his death bit his rebirth as a monster.  
“JAMES!” the voice cut through everything causing it all to pause, the images no longer swirling, the noise no longer loud. It was as if everything had been paused with the push of a button. But even he was smart enough to know that’s not what happened.  
“James, listen to me.”   
Opening his eyes and uncovering his ears he could hear her more clearly now. It was Wanda and she was making her way to him as a wall of what seemed like glass shattered around them. He was still scared, still tormented by what was frozen around him, but he couldn’t deny the fact that seeing her here, knowing she was in this with him gave him some small amount of peace to hold on to.  
“James-“ Wanda began, rushing forward and wrapping him in her arms. “You’re here. You’re safe.”  
Her fingers ran through his sweat streaked hair. She could feel the nervous shaking that wracked his body, the look of uncertainty in his eyes.  
“I’m not so sure about this Doll.” He admitted, a shaky admission slipping from his lips.  
Wanda’s eyes searched his and she gripped his hand a little tighter.   
“I am.” She spoke firmly, confidently.  
Fixing her with a questioning look, fear and worry still etched across his face he questioned her.  
“How?”  
Wanda’s lips pulled up into a bright smile-the kind of smile that had brought him back from the brink of many days, that kept him going on missions, that told him she loved him.  
“I know because we are together….and if we are together…well-“ She glanced away quickly with a laugh before returning her gaze to his. “Then I feel sorry for whoever is on the other side.”   
She didn’t miss the way his eyes widened or his smile returned. She knew he believed her, knew he was ready and she refused to waste anymore time. Without a moment’s notice Wanda turned and began searching through the ghosts of memories that haunted him the most. Each instance of death and destruction she pulled away from the timeline of his mind, dulling them and removing the significance that it held in his mind. It was almost as if she was boxing up the bad memories and putting them in storage-never to be completely removed or forgotten, but easier to live with, the ability to cope more of a possibility. She knew that each of these pieces had formed him into the man she loved and removing them would be like erasing parts of him, but blotting them out, coloring over them would help him to overcome them, help him stay on the track of becoming the man he was working so hard to be-someone who fights their demons, not someone who ignores them or lets them rule their life.  
“How do you feel”? She asked, from over her shoulder, hands still sifting through his tarnished memories, softening the bad ones and dusting off the good ones that had been long forgotten.  
“I feel…I feel….” He couldn’t find the words to describe how he felt. With each bad memory Wanda filed away he felt as if a weight was being lifted off of him. He felt like he could breathe, that maybe there was some hope for him after all.  
“I feel good…lighter…free.”   
Ceasing her movements, Wanda turned to look at him. “That is good, but we are not done.”  
“What’s left to do?” He took a minute to look around his newly ordered mind. Were others had entered in and left destruction Wanda had left order and clarity. She’d packed and filed and filtered though leaving him able to make sense of things without the grief and panic that had once existed.   
“I think you know.” She said, moving back closer to him, beginning to circle him as he stood there rooted to the spot, wondering what she was talking about.   
“Longing.”   
That word sent a shiver down his spine, his eyes flashing up to meet hers. He half expected there to be a trace of scarlet to them but all he saw was green.  
“Wanda, what-“  
“Rusted.” She continued.   
“Doll…stop.” He closed his eyes, unable to move.  
Seventeen…Daybreak.”   
His fist clenched and his jaw tightened, teeth grinding at the words. “WANDA!”  
“Furnace….Nine…Benign.” She spoke with power…authority as she continued to circle him. She saw his struggle, how he was fighting against the triggers that could render him helpless….but this was the only way.  
“STOP IT! DAMNIT STOP IT!” he roared.  
“Homecoming.”  
“WANDA!”  
“One.”  
“Wanda…please.” He begged, a small whimpering sound coming from his throat.  
Finally, she stopped directly in front of him, her hands reaching up to cradle his head tenderly. She saw the hope in his blue eyes, the hope that she’d come to her senses and stopped this nonsense.   
“Freight Car.”   
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” He howled, head thrown back, eyes clenched tightly. Everything was emptying out, his newly structured mind a playground for someone’s agenda. It was only a moment longer that the pain ran through him before he found himself face to face with her.  
“James.” She breathed softly.   
He shook his head slowly.  
“James?”  
“Not James….Soldier.” He said lowly, eyes falling away from her.  
Wanda watched him curiously. She needed him to see that he didn’t have to be “that” solider anymore. James was enough.  
“No, not solider….James.” His eyes flashed back to her and in that moment her hands gripped his head, fingers digging in to the flesh painfully as she sought out the connection made by pressing her flesh to his.   
He could feel the pain and it seemed so could she by the look on her face as she fought to hold on while reciting the triggers again, only this time in reverse.  
“Freight Car…One….Homecoming…Benign…Nine.”   
With each word a dark memory was pulled from his head, drifting up above them as Wanda worked.   
“Furnace…Daybreak…Seventeen…Rusted.” The memories kept coming, dark, terrible things coming back to the forefront of his mind only to be yanked away. With the removal of each one the pain became less and less. Wanda still struggled to fight against his mind though as these words had been burnt into his mind and attached to specific memories that had been engrained into him for a long, long time.  
“LONGING!” Wanda yelled, her fingers digging in harder to his temple, a war raging inside the witch to remove the last of the words that held any power of her James.  
With one last flare of her power the memory was plucked from its stronghold and put with the others. Wanda released her hold on him and with one fluid motion drew her powers close before shooting them up and blasting the horrid memories that she’d extracted from his mind. He watched as the explosion lit up the space they were in like fireworks, small read ashes spiraling down around them, nothing magical about them but definitely something magical about the woman who had performed all of this.  
Looking to her he held out his hand and was pleased to see a tired looking Wanda reach out and take it. The minute their hands connected he found himself laying back on their bed, head still in her lap. He sat up quickly, grasping the side of his head as he did so.  
“You should rest. What we just did was very draining….on both of us.” Her voice was weak, the remnants of what she’d just done evident.  
Bucky took one look at her and could see just how draining it had been. Sure he felt tired, but he also felt free, alive.  
“Wanda, I…I don’t…I mean…” He trailed off, unsure of just how to thank her, how to tell her that she’d saved him.  
With the wave of her hand and a smile she silenced him.   
“I love you James. I love you that much.” Her eyes were tired as she moved from her knees to gently lay back against the pillows.   
He moved beside her, leaning over her so he could look into her beautiful green eyes and see her beautiful smile.   
“I love you too Wanda.”   
He tenderly took her hand and placed it over his heart. “I love how you first freed me here.”   
The strong, steady beat of his heart drummed out beneath her hand as he held it there. She loved his heart…she loved how it had also freed her own.  
Moving her hand up to his head he rested it aside where only moments before she’d left indentions in his flesh. Now back in reality there were no markings of either of the trauma they’d suffered while in his mind. Turning his face to press a kiss to her wrist he moved his eyes back to hers. “And now, you’ve freed me here…and for that I love you even more.”  
It didn’t matter if he leaned in first or she pulled him down to her waiting lips. What mattered was that they both were free and loved….


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is our normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness it's been a while hasn't it!! I'm sorry! Life as a mom, wife and teacher picks up in the spring. I hope you read and enjoy and please leave me a comment. I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Also, find me on tumblr
> 
> @lilleybelle
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading!!

The soft clattering of dishes could be heard coming from the kitchen with the occasional hum of an old song she used to know the words to but now just remembers the tune. There’s the scent of bacon and eggs and pancakes, and he’s pretty sure he just heard the toaster pop up, hot toast waiting on the plate in the center of the table that she tries to keep clear for them to share their meals at. He grins at the thought of that and pushes himself up to roll over onto his back, memories from the last several months drifting through his mind, the normalcy of their relationship, the newness of it still fresh and the over the moon type of joy coming home to her brings him every day. He’s a man in love and he couldn’t be happier.  
Easing himself up he takes a minute to gather himself before he pulls back the covers and stretches like some large, lazy cat that’s been basking in the sunlight for too long. He can’t help but smile again when he likens Wanda to the sun-surely she’s been the brightest thing in his life in a very long time. It won’t be long before he’ll join her in their kitchen, share a quiet morning together in the warmth of their home away from the chill of the early spring air with the warm sun filtering in through the windows. Maybe he can persuade her into sharing something else with him when their done eating….  
Maybe.  
~~~~~  
Wanda enjoys knowing he’s sitting there behind her, feet across the kitchen, glancing through the paper and sipping his coffee that she brewed not ten minutes ago. She’s washing the dishes from breakfast and the silly smile that steals across her face at the memory of how she’d had a drop of syrup on the corner of her lips earlier and her loving James had leaned in and gently, yet hungrily kissed it away makes her pull that bottom lip in as she attempts to keep her smile in check. She hears the paper rustle behind her and her thoughts are drawn back to him in the present. The chair he was sitting in slides back across the gleaming hardwood floor and his footsteps are slowly approaching where she is in front of the sink.  
She feels him press up against her-one hand sliding around to her flat stomach while the other snakes around to ease his cup into the sink full of hot soapy water before finding its way up to her hair. With practiced ease he pulls it aside and places one, then two, then three warm kisses to the side of her neck, nuzzling into her warmth on the last one and inhaling her scent deeply.  
“Thanks Doll. You sure know how to keep a guy around. I reckon with good cookin’ like that I ain’t goin’ anywhere.” His tone is playful. The grin she feels pressing against her skin even more so.  
“Now you know my plan to keep you around. I suppose I’ll have to find another way to convince you.” She returns his silly playfulness-something they do often.  
She feels the rush of air leave his lips as he chuckles at her words. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.” He’s still using that mocking tone but its darker, rougher and she likes it a little too much. “I know I have.” He adds, hands slipping down to her hips.  
Hands still in the soapy water Wanda find herself swallowing hard, eyes closing as she leans her head to the side, wanting him to press his lips to her flesh again, wanting to feel him again. “And what would that be?” She asks almost breathless as his hands grip her hips a little harder. She feels the smirk on his lips brush against the smooth column of her neck briefly before she’s spun around quickly, water sloshing around the kitchen as her hands were ripped from the water. Before she knows it his lips are on hers and her wet hands are in his hair as water drips onto the gray t-shirt he’s wearing. He doesn’t care that he’ll have to wash the dawn dish detergent from his hair later or change his shirt. What he does care about though is how quick he can get her to say his name like a prayer or a mantra. What he cares about is her coming undone in front of him, all around him as he pushes her over that edge. He cares about making her feel good; making her feel as good as she makes him feel. He cares about her.  
His mouth leaves a trail of kisses along her neckline, each one hotter than the last. Wanda’s head is tipped back and as he momentarily pulls away from her soft skin he sees how her head is tossed back and her eyes closed as her mouth parts open. He can feel her fingers splayed across his broad, muscular back, her fingers digging into him. He goes back in for more, finding her lips again, seeking to build her up before they fall back down together.  
His hands fiddle with the soft black skirt she’s wearing and he pushes it up and out of his way. Her panties go next, yet he’s not so delicate with them, the shredding of them startling and exciting her a bit. The rustle of fabric can be heard and she knows that he’s working himself free from his belt and jeans-another streak of heat burning through her body. She feels his hands return to her and with a firm grip to her thighs she’s lifted up and positioned perfectly against him and the counter. He’s situated just right so she can feel him pushing into her as his lips still move against her own. She needed to breathe but the desire to have every part of him as close to her as humanly possible was overwhelming. As if reading her mind he pulled back, just as breathless as she was, steely blue eyes wide and fixed on her flushed face and full lips.   
“I was thinking of something like this.” He said, answering her question from only a few short minutes ago.   
Nodding her head she agreed with his logic. “This is good I suppose.” She uttered in response as he pushed into her and picked up a rhythm of hard, deep thrusts.  
“Definitely good…” Wanda moaned as she attempted to roll her hips to help their situation.   
“Not as good as you Doll. You’re too good…too damn good.” He grunted out as he continued his strokes, his mouth finding hers again as they continued their dance.   
Wanda found that no matter how many soft and quiet mornings or afternoons or even evenings they shared there was always a fire between the two of them that could blaze higher and hotter at any given moment. She loved the fact that he always seemed to want her just as much as she wanted him-something that had been that way since the beginning and intensified after she decommissioned the trigger words that held his mind captive. She understood what the phrase mind, body, and soul meant now. After all that they’d been through they’d emerged victorious. They’d emerged stronger and more alive, brimming with life and passion; more than they were before. She was glad they broken down each other’s walls. Now they could work on building something much more special together.  
Wanda rode the last of her climax as she felt him release inside of her. They’d never feared conceiving a child before. She supposed it was due to the fact that they both knew this was right, this was it. Whatever came their way from now on they’d face together.  
With one final, slow kiss Bucky released Wanda’s lips, his forehead leaning in to rest against hers as he lowered her back to the ground still holding her close though.  
“I uh, I think I’m gonna need to shower again.” He said softly against her warm cheek. “Don’t suppose you’d like to join me?” He was being playful again but honest also.   
Wanda hummed in response. “I’ll wash your hair if you carry me.”   
Bucky breathed a small sigh of laughter. “Deal.” He said before swooping down and sweeping her up in his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feel the bromance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total filler, I'm sorry but we will conclude in the next 1-2 chapters. Hope you enjoy reading and leave me a comment..I'd love to hear what you think!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr   
> @lilleybelle

Nervous had never been a word anyone used to describe James Buchanan Barnes. No-not Bucky, never Bucky. He was always so sure of himself, confident to a point there was smidge of arrogance thrown in there without the added narcissistic quality a combination like that tended to create. He’d never had a reason to be. Even fighting in a war had seemed like what he was supposed to do, no nervous, jittery, uneasy feelings whatsoever. Until…  
“So what’s good here?” Steve’s voice broke his train of thought as the two sat down in a small diner not far from his and Wanda’s place.   
“Everything.” He replied, turning his gaze toward the window that overlooked the busy city street outside.   
A few minutes passed and Bucky briefly recalled a girl taking their order, Steve ordering a burger and fries, her attention then turning to him as he mumbled that he’d have the same, eyes still fixed on the constant flow of life around them. The girl had trotted off behind the counter, putting in their order and attending to her other tables.   
“Is there something interesting going on out there or ya got something on your mind?” Steve asked from his side of the booth.   
“Why would you think that?” Bucky responded, doing his best to mask his feelings-all his years as the Winter Soldier did little to prepare him for the intense look Steve was about to fix him with. He should have known better than to try and lie to his best friend.  
“Well, you’re acting a little like it’s our first date and you wanna hold my hand or somethin’ Buck.” Steve shot back, hard blue eyes along with the slight tilt to his head meeting Bucky’s wide, rounded eyes.  
“Come on Buck,” Steve prodded again. “Just tell me what’s got you on pins and needles?”   
He took a deep breath and released it, eyes darting back out the window for another brief second before turning back to Steve.  
“That noticeable huh?”   
“From the moment you answered the door this morning.”  
He couldn’t help but grin. The mighty Winter Soldier couldn’t even muster up enough strategy to pull the wool over one person’s eyes. Romanoff would call him weak.  
“Is it about Wanda?” Steve questioned again, wanting his friend to get whatever was on his chest out in the open.   
“It is.”   
He took a minute to watch the curious look leave Steve’s eyes and the color seemingly drain his face as a look of concern and worry took over.   
“Wait-you two aren’t…you’re not gonna…I thought?” Steve’s thoughts were a jumbled mess as he frantically fought to compose a coherent sentence. He’d automatically assumed the worst and now he looked like a child whose parents were splitting up.  
Bucky was equally shocked. Even without saying anything other than those two small words he’d somehow sent his friend off on a tangent-every worst possible scenario running through his mind. Bucky could see the wheels turning in Steve’s head; what would this mean for the team? How would they operate in the field? What about their friendships with the others? Which one would move back into the compound?   
“Listen ya Punk, it ain’t anything like that so calm down all right?” Bucky chided softly, leaning in a bit to make sure Steve really heard him.   
“Then what is-“  
“I wanna ask Wanda to marry me Steve.” It came out in a rush and he wasn’t sure if Steve actually heard him or not going by the look on his face. He was tapping his foot impatiently and patting his thighs as he sat there.  
“Come again?” Steve asked, a look of confusion etched on his handsome face.  
Tapping his fingers nervously against the table top he gathered his wits about him to try one more time. “I want to ask Wanda to marry me. Did you hear me that time?”   
“I heard ya the first the time Jerk but I was having too much fun watching you like this.” Steve said, smug smile splitting his face. He could here Bucky’s teeth grinding from across the table. “So what’s the big deal?” If I remember right you already told me that you were gonna marry her some day.”  
Before he could answer the waitress appeared with two plates that she slid across the table. The two took a few minutes to look over their food and just as Steve picked up his burger for a bite Bucky spoke.  
“Today’s the day.”  
Steve stopped, mouth open and waiting for his food but never quite making it.  
“Today?”   
“Today.”  
“Well, I’ll be. Never thought I’d see the day where Bucky Barnes made the choice to tie himself to one dame for the rest of his life.”   
Bucky shrugged his shoulders a bit. “I think I made that choice a long time ago. Something about now seems right though.”  
“That’s between you and Wanda, Buck. I still don’t get why you were so foolish over tellin’ me.” Steve laughed.   
Idle fingers rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess because this is a big deal. She’s gonna be my wife Steve-my wife. All of that till death do us part stuff isn’t just gonna be a pipe dream anymore. It’s gonna be real.”   
“You want that though. Right?” Steve asked.  
Silently he nodded his head. “Yeah. I want it all with her. I guess I just never-“  
“Never thought you’d have it.” Bucky’s eyes looked up at Steve’s, that ever present knowing look staring him right smack dab in the face. “I get it Buck, I do. These luxuries that we’re granted, they mean next to nothing to average people like them, but to us, they mean everything.”   
“She means the world to me. I don’t wanna mess this up.” Bucky whispered softly.   
“Hey.” Steve said catching his attention. “We deal with so much mess that is out of this world, unbelievable, and downright fanatical that a dose of real life might just be what you need.”   
“You’re right. I hate saying that, but you are.” Bucky said, dipping a fry in ketchup and popping it in his mouth, his lightheartedness returning to him. There’d been more of that present in the days since he and Wanda dove head first into their relationship. He was still somber at times and could brood over things for days, but those qualities weren’t often seen .  
Steve lifted his burger to his mouth attempting to take a bite for the second time before pausing. “Besides, Wanda’s pretty good at cleaning up your mes


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanna maybe do this...forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the last chapter of Today....
> 
> I'm saddened by the end of this fic. I still may do an epilogue but I'm not sure as I'd like to do little ficlets that kind of follow this story up regarding their life from here on out. 
> 
> I hope and pray that you all, the readers, have enjoyed this story as much as I have. I'm very grateful to have been able to share this little piece of my imagination with you all. It may not have been the best and there may have been some (more likely a lot) of mistakes but I had fun doing this and I'm pleased with how it turned out. I'm just glad you hung around for the ride. Once again I hope you enjoy! I'd also love to hear from you.   
> It's been a pleasure.
> 
> ...lilleybelle

Evening bathed the city in near darkness. The glow from streetlights and buildings lighting up the sky. A glowing cascade of purple and orange still streaking across the big blue mass above them. Bucky stood, hands in his pockets at the large windows of their apartment, taking in the sight of the beautiful canvas before him. He paid special attention to the colorful swirls of pink and purple and orange lighting up the darker blue of the twilight sky. His eyes were open wide to the similarities he drew between those colors and himself, how he likened himself to the dark blue of the sky- shadowy and ominous in a way, a view that he’d held of himself for quite some time now. A view that many others held of him too.   
But not her. No never her. She’d swept into his life like those bright streaks of color flowed across the darkening sky, brilliant and dazzling, rooting out the darkness within, the darkness he still held on to for fear of not being able to exist without it. Yes, she’d manipulated his very fabric of existence, added a sharp, vivid contrast to his usual monochromatic scheme. She had broken down walls, built new ones, softer ones, ones that were not merely made to hide behind but for protection, not out of fear but out of love. The walls she’d built were no longer a prison for his mind, but a home for his heart.   
He loved the idea of a home with her. Sharing a physical home with her these last few months had been something akin to a dream. The early morning kisses and the late night cuddles were things he was never supposed to have, but somehow, somehow he was lucky enough to have them and to have them with her.  
“James.” Her voice called out followed by the door shutting behind her. “I’m home.”   
He smiled off into the brilliant mix of colors at the sound of that. He remained in his spot, content in the knowledge that she’d find him in a matter of seconds.  
“There you are.” She said, moving close to wrap her arms around his middle, his left arm moving to snake around her waist and pull her close, her head resting against his shoulder as his hand squeezed her hip, pulling her even closer as her eyes began to watch the same wonder that had captivated him.  
They stood in silence for a few moments, enjoying this small moment with each other, neither of them willing to break the charm it seemed to hold.   
“It’s a nice night.” He finally said, gaze moving to look down at her.  
Wanda shifted her head so she was looking at him. “It is.” She agreed.  
“Wanna go for a ride?”   
Wanda couldn’t help the smile that split her face. She loved going for rides with her James. Each time she thought back to that first one and how every part of her tingled at being that close to him.   
“Yeah.” She said, turning to pull him back to the door that she’d just entered through, not missing how his lips quirked up at her eagerness to join him.   
~~~~  
A quick ride through the city found them outside of their favorite little ice cream shop. This time however Wanda had opted for a hot fudge sundae while Bucky had been content with his vanilla. Although it wouldn’t take much to get him to admit he’d loved the taste of the hot chocolate that lingered on her lips after he graciously volunteered to “wipe” a stray smudge from the corner of her mouth. That kiss alone had earned them a couple of lewd comments on the city sidewalk. Opting for a more private spot the pair continued their walk until they found themselves in the same park they’d ventured to that first night they left the compound together.   
“This is familiar.” Wanda noted as they sat on the same bench they’d sat on months ago.  
“Really?” he asked, eyes squinted in mock confusion. “I’m not sure…” He trailed off, voice playful and teasing.  
“Oh shut up!” Wanda huffed just as playfully, swatting at his arm.  
He quickly pulled her into his embrace. “I’m just messin’ with ya Doll.” He said, placing a kiss to the top of her head.   
Wanda turned her eyes toward his and couldn’t help the need that rushed through her to push herself up and meet his lips with a soft, slow kiss.   
Bucky wasn’t complaining though. In fact if one of his hands moving to fist in her long flowing hair was any indication he was enjoying it quite a bit.   
“It really is a nice night.” Wanda sighed again, referring more to their shared kiss than the actual evening itself.   
“Yeah Doll, it really is.” He said, eyes never leaving hers.  
“What is it James? You’ve seemed so-“  
“Distant?” He asked.  
“Thoughtful.” She responded. “What is it that you are thinking about?”  
Inhaling deeply he took her hand in his, lifting it closely to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to it before lowering it back down. “You know me so well.”  
Wanda smiled. “There are still some things I need to learn about you.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yes, like what is weighing on you tonight?”  
“You’re one pushy broad you know that?” He teased.  
“Would you have me any other way?”   
Pulling her in close so his lips were only a breath away from hers he whispered lowly, “I can think of ten ways I’d rather have you right now.” Before closing the gap and kissing her hungrily.  
“Mmmm, James.” Wanda began, pulling away thumbs tracing over his cheeks before moving down his neck to his shoulders. “I’m serious. What’s on your mind?”  
She watched as he took a moment to observe their surroundings. He watched as a couple rode past on their bikes while a lady walked a few dogs. He took note of the family of four walking past talking about some movie they’d just seen. His eyes briefly darted back to the night sky, the bright colors completely faded and the darkness looming above them. It reminded him of the nature he’d held within him for so long, the side that was only the winter soldier and no one else. It was the darkness that others feared. It was the darkness that he feared. Earlier the colors had reminded him of the bright spirit of hope that had entered in his life, the trust and faith that the shadows would not consume him any longer. She was that hope. She was that trust. She was that faith. She was the light that lit up his sky, and even though those colors were gone, it wouldn’t be long till the sun broke the horizon and cast the shadows out making everything new and radiant, a warmth spreading where only cold had existed, a burning fire where the icy harshness of life had held him captive. She was his fire. She was his sun. She was the hope that even if today isn’t the day, that maybe, just maybe tomorrow would be.   
“You.” He started, watching as her curious face turned to one of uncertainty. “You’re always on my mind. If it’s not your hair, your lips, your eyes, your touch, or the way you say my name then it’s your gentle nature, the way you care for others, the way you care for me.”  
“I love you James. Of course I care for you.”   
The proud smile he wore spoke volumes in that moment. “I know you do Doll. And I love you too.” He took a second before he continued. “I just think about you all the time and it makes me happy, makes me…” he took her hand and placed it atop his beating heart. “It makes me whole.”  
“You make me feel the same way.” She said. “I thought after Pi…after Pietro died that I’d never feel so full of love again.” She sniffled. “I guess I was wrong.”   
“We both were.”   
He gently wiped the fallen tear from her cheek before continuing.   
“That night, all those months ago when we sat right here you told me something Wanda. Do you remember what it was?” He asked again.  
He waited with bated breath as her wide eyes searched his. He knew she wasn’t reading his mind, merely the situation.  
“That you were not alone.” She whispered.  
Bucky held her gaze, his hand reaching inside his jacket pocket. Wanda’s eyes darted down to follow the movement only to widen and shoot back up to meet his when she saw what he’d retrieved. She watched him as he took her hand and slipped the delicately fashioned ring on her finger. Once in place Bucky gave it a gentle twist to ensure its safety before raising her hand again to tenderly kiss it.  
“Yeah well, I just want you to know that neither are you.” His words were steady and firm, a promise sealed in them.


End file.
